The Underdogs: Redux!
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Reboot of my original story: What happens when one hero can't handle it all. That was what Mark Logan was thinking when he set his past aside and moves to Epic City, where he meets other heroes and new friends while battling enemies he's never face before. Rated M for violence.
1. First Day of School

**Hey there, true believers! Now, I'm sure that everyone remembers the Underdog story that I have published and deleted a long time ago(gets beaten up by Greenpool, Black Raven, Ron the Arrow, and Phantom Force Red Ranger). Now, I've deleted that three part chapter story because I felt that it wasn't balanced out much. I've felt that the story is going to collide itself if I made a mlti-crossover. But after reading some other fics that are multicrossovers, including the Snafu Comic's Powerpuff Girls D and Grim Tales, I've come to a decision on how to write an X-Over fix.**

 **I do not own anything that are owned by Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Hasbro, Marvel, DC, etc, etc.**

 **And now, Enjoy our feature presentation of…Underdogs Redux!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: First Day of School.**

" _We're heroes, we don't get a normal life."_

What a load of bull crap, thought the dirty blond boy as he is eating breakfast. He is currently watching TV, as the news anchor once again makes some rant about some heroes that no one cares about until they move towards the sexy weather girl. That quote he just thought of a long time ago still haunts him to this day. His life as a hero was over, now he starts his new life in a town called Epic City. A grand city where anything can happen, where he spend his summer there to get away from the other life he had.

"Master Mark, are you ready for your first day of school?" asked an elderly voice calling out to him.

"Sure, just give me a sec to eat!" shout back Mark as he eats his toast, drink his orange juice, and eat his tofu waffles. He is a blond, tanned boy of 16 with green eyes, a black Sabbath shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. He also has two pairs of rings on each fingers of his hands.

"Just be ready at the car." said the old man wearing a butler outfit.

"Sure thing, Sebastian." Mark replied as he eats his meal. He was sure going to have a good day at his first day of school. Who knows what could happen.

/

"You seem hyped up, Master Mark." Sebastian states as he drives a white jaguar all the way to the school. He notice the young teen next to him excited over his first day of school.

"Of course I am, I mean, why wouldn't I be?" he asked the butler. "I've never been to school before, I've been home schooled in my life. I wonder if I get to experience those wacky high school hijinx like in those movies from the 80's!?"

"Then you'd suffer the consequences of those high school hijinx." Sebastian said in deadpan.

"Oh Sebastian, once I get my learner's permit, I get to drive around this car along side with you." Mark states with a grin.

"Please don't relive my nightmares, Master Mark." Sebastian muttered in grief, as he spots the large high school building on the way. "Want to walk the way, sir?"

"Nah, I'm good." Mark states as he checks out the school before him. "Jack Kirby High, here I come."

After a mile trip towards the school, Sebastian drops off of Mark as he grabs his book bag as he exit the car. Mark looks at the high school before him. He then saw so many students and in their cliques: you got the goths, prep kids, cheerleaders, the jocks, mutants, aliens in the mix.

This doesn't surprise Mark that there are aliens, mutants, metahumans, and inhumans in Epic City. When he first came into this town, he was surprised how many of the humans get along well with the aliens and other super powered individuals. Of course he's a metahuman as well, but that's another story to tell.

It took him the whole summer to get to know some people and aliens around here. In fact they were a friendly bunch in town. Though there are some diverse crime of human-alien relationships. Its not surprising considering that Ben10 guy is put in charge of these things.

'Alright, time to make some friends!' Mark thought as he calms himself down for a bit, as he looks around as he spots two interesting people he sees "Hi, the name's Mark and-" he stopped as he saw the two people's look.

They were taller than him, and they're both pale faced goths, one tall male with black hair with red bangs, and the girl has black and white long hair. They both look at the blond with emotionless expressions.

"Um…hey." Mark greets nervously.

"Hi." they both said with no emotion as they take a good look at Mark.

"Um, gotta go." he told them as he walks around them as he walks straight away in fright.

"Can you sense the tragedy behind that smile, Crimson?" the tall goth asked his girlfriend.

"If we had it our way, he would have potential in being goth, Ennui." Crimson states as the two creepy couple stares into nothingness.

/

'Okay, maybe I should find some friends that aren't scary.' Mark thought as he reprimand his failure in trying to make friends with some scary people. He looks around for the office to find his schedule as he bumps into someone. "Sorry, dude."

"Hey, its alright." said a black haired teen with blue eyes, wears a white shirt with a red oval, and blue jeans with red sneakers. "New student, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, been trying to find the office to look for my schedule." Mark replied as he extends his hand "The name's Mark Logan, but you can call me Mark."

"Danny Fenton, nice to meet you, Mark." Danny respond shaking Mark's hand.

/

Later after Mark gets his schedule.

"Whoa, we have the same homeroom and art class together." Mark said looking over at his schedule. He has homeroom with a Ms. Honeydew, Art 101 with a Mr. Rippen, English I with a Mr. Lancer, Math, Science, Gym, and History 101.

"You're gonna love Ms. Honeydew, nicest teacher around. Though I would beware of Mr. Rippen." Danny told him as they head down to their homeroom. "He has a different point of view in art."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mark said as he enters the classroom. He looks for a desk to sit in as he finds an empty seat as he sits in between a gorgeous redhead in a purple mini dress and a orange haired teen in a white lab coat. Danny sits at the back row with a black boy wearing a red baret and a black haired goth girl next to Danny.

"Sam, Tuck, this is Mark." Danny introduced to them.

"Yo, what up, dudes." Mark extends his hand.

"Hey." the goth, Sam said as she cross her arms.

"What's up." Tucker greets while eating a bologna sandwich.

"Ah dude, do you know how many innocent cows were slaughtered into making that thing?" he states as Tucker looks at him in shock.

"Let me guess, vegan?" Danny asked as Mark nodded.

"Looks like we're getting more vegans in the school than the meat eaters." Sam grinned as Mark waits for her to bump fists.

"You know it." he said as Sam bumps his fist "Vegans forever!"

Coming in the classroom are more students, but this time two that Mark recognized.

'No way, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable comes to school here as well?' Mark thought as he sees the red headed girl with green eyes, wears a green tank top and blue jeans. Next to her is a blond boy wearing a red jersey and cargo pants and appears to have a pink naked mole-rat in his pocket eating a nacho.

"Hey Kim, Ron. How's your summer?" Danny asked the two famous teen spies.

"Oh you know, saving the world from Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and a whole other villains." Kim replied.

"And we've teamed up with some heroes, like El Tigre." Ron states as he eats some chips.

"Cool." Mark said in admiration as he sees the two take their seats.

"And who's this fellow blond?" Ron asked noticing Mark.

"Mark Logan!" Mark exclaimed as he shakes both of their hands "And you two must be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

"Friendly guy, isn't he?" Danny states.

"Friendly indeed." Kim states as she heard a squeal.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" shout a blond girl with pigtails, blue eyes, and wears a light blue t-shirt and black skirt, with white stockings and blue sneakers on "I can't believe its the real Kim Possible herself!"

"She's quite popular around here, isn't she?" Mark asked as Ron nodded.

"Yeah, she's used to the attention." Ron respond.

"Bubbles, calm yourself down." advised a red headed girl with a red bow, has pink eyes, and wears a red sleeveless plaid shirt with a pink shirt underneath, red skirt with pink stockings and mary janes.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for you to go all fangirl all over and embarrass me." spoke a girl with a scowling look. She has black bobcut hair, green eyes and wears a green tank top, with a bandage on her face, as well as bandages wrapped around her forearms, black sweatpants with green lines and black combat boots.

"Bubbles? You three must be the Powerpuff Girls, right?" Kim asked.

"Yes ma'am, nice to meet you." Blossom states shaking Kim's hand. "I'm Blossom, you've met Bubbles, and the third one is Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you all." Kim states.

"Of course it is!" Bubbles exclaim with her eyes shining stars "You're like, my second favoritest heroes I've always admired!"

"Why thank you." Kim Possible replied but then rewinds the words Bubbles said "Wait, second!?"

'I am surrounded with celebrity heroes.' Mark thought looking at the teenage heroes before him, though Buttercup is giving him the stink eye which he backs away nervously.

"What are you looking at, hippy?" Buttercup demands while crossing her arms.

"Nothing, just surprised to see this class having this much heroes." Mark states. "Name's Mark, by the way. And these dudes and dudette are Danny, Sam, and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you all." Blossom greets.

"So who's your number one favorite, Bubbles?" Ron asked her.

"Why that's easy: Beast Boy!" Bubbles exclaimed which makes Mark flinch a little. Then her cheerful personality slowly turns to sadness "It's too bad about what happened to him though."

"I've heard." Danny sigh sadly "He was one of the good ones."

It was true. In the region of the west coast there is a team called the Teen Titans. The team consists of Robin, the former sidekick of Batman; Starfire, alien princess from a warrior planet; Cyborg, the human-robot hybrid with both brains and brawn; Raven, the dark demoness from a dimension called Azarath; and Beast Boy, the shape shifter jokester and former Doom Patrol member, and deceased member of the Titans after sacrificing himself to save Jump City, their home town, from a unknown terrorist attack. Since then, he has been dead for months after his heroic sacrifice.

At least, is what many people believed.

"I can't believe such a good kid died while saving the city." Sam said as Tucker held his hat to his chest in respect of the dead.

"Yeah, that Beast Boy was one cool green guy." Mark said looking down in his own guilt. He couldn't stand seeing Bubbles looking like that as Blossom noticed his look.

"Why do you look so guilty, Mark?" Blossom asked him making Mark startled.

"Guilty? W-What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Well you do look like you were guilty of something?" Blossom states.

"Yeah, got any secrets, hippy?" Buttercup demands with a grin.

"Oh um, it's nothing really." He said as he rubs the back of his head "I've felt really bad about him dying, you know?"

"Have you lived in Jump City before?" Kim asked him as Mark felt a jolt of nervousness. Before he can answer Ms. Honeydew came into the classroom.

"Alright class." she spoke with a british accent. The teacher is a tall beautiful woman with black bobcut hair with a swirl bang on her forehead, black eyes, pink lips, and wears a blue suit. "Well, it's so good to see you all again after summer break."

'I'm second favorite?' Kim thought through her mind as she sits on her seat.

/

Mark was having a swell time in school as he tries to find a seat to sit at in the cafeteria during lunch break. There are some for the goth tables, follow by one with the jocks, the cheerleaders, the mystery kids, and that's where he heard his name being called.

"Yo Mark-man, over here!" shout Ron as Mark looks at him along with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the Powerpuff Girls. He walks towards them as he sits in between Sam and Bubbles.

"Glad to have a seat with you guys." Mark states as he notice one person missing "Where's Kim?"'

"Spending lunch at the science lab." Danny answered as he drinks his juice "Said that she needs to look up some material from Dr. Dementor's newest evil plot."

"Yeah, Kim's always a Busy Betty." Ron states eating his lunch along with Rufus, who's eating a pretzel.

"So Mark, how's classes treating you?" Danny asked him.

"Well, Art Class was a pain when that Mr. Rippen criticized all of the student's artwork. Even that Boon guy's Pig-oilet sculpture." Mark states.

"A pig-oilet?" Tucker questions arching an eyebrow.

"It kind of looks good." Mark replied as he eats his own lunch: a tofu burger with some celery and carrots.

"Wow, that looks like a good lunch, Mark." Blossom states.

"Yeah, but why is your burger white?" Bubbles inquired.

"Oh this is my specialty organic tofu burger." Mark states taking a bite as Buttercup looks disgusted.

"Bleh, that looks gross." Buttercup states looking at the organic burger. "Why can't you eat meat? It's better to look tough rather than skinny."

"Nah, I treat my body like a temple." Mark states huffing his chest. "So you girls moved from Townsville?"

"Yeah, we're pretty famous there." Blossom states "But I wouldn't worry about Townsville being in danger, now that we've made peace with the monsters at Monster Island, the towns people and the monsters now live in peace according to the newly Monsters Rights Act. Since then the only thing to worry about are the criminals."

"Well tough luck, cause there are some villains in this city." Danny states as he eats his apple.

"Hopefully we won't run into dumb old Mojo." Buttercup muttered as she drinks her milk.

"Mojo?" Ron asked.

"Our arch nemesis and first enemy since we were created. For years, we've been dealing with him, sometimes when he's not out trying to destroy us he's like a neighbor we've never had." Bubbles states.

"Yeah well at least he doesn't annoy us like Princess." Buttercup said with a shiver.

"Princess who?" Mark asked as suddenly an explosion can be heard from the roof of the cafeteria. They all look and see who it was as four people came in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Powerpuff Girls." spoke a ginger headed teenage girl wearing a golden armor with a golden tiara with a pink visor.

"Princess Morebucks!" Blossom shouts as she stands up.

"Morebucks? As in from the Morebucks Auto Company!?" Tucker asked as Sam grabs him.

"We need to evacuate everyone out of the cafeteria!" Sam told them.

"What do you want now, Morebucks?" Buttercup asked annoyingly while cracking her knuckles. "And who are these meatheads?"

Behind Princess Morebucks are three other villains. One is a blue coated man holding boomerangs, another is what appears to be a large man in a gray suit with a horn on top of his head, and the last one is a a ghostly looking pale girl with blue flaming hair, and wears black punk rock clothing.

"These are my teammates. My daddy payed them to work for me so I can take you down and force you to let me be a Powerpuff Girl!" Morebucks states "Now my Morebucks Marauders, attack them!"

The Rhino charges through as the students get away from him. His horn is at place to aim at the girls but Buttercup charges in and gives the large man a powerful punch. Rhino backs away as he raise his fist to punch Buttercup straight to the wall.

"Buttercup, are you okay!?" Blossom asked as the green clad Powerpuff gets up.

"Crap, this guy's suit is tough!" Buttercup states as she gets up.

"Oh man, what are we going to do!?" Mark asked as he, Ron, Sam, and Tucker are pinned to the wall as Ember and Captain Boomerang surounds them.

'Wait a sec, where's Danny?' Mark asked looking around for Danny who is nowhere is sight.

"Time to rock on!" Ember shouts as she's about to attack them with her guitar, only to get hit by a ghost blast. "What the hell hit me?"

"Surprise to see me, Ember?" spoke a ghostly but young voice as appearing in front of the teens is a ghostly teenage boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and wears a black hazmat suit with white collar, gloves and boots, and a stylize DP symbol on his chest. "Last time we fought I had to sprinkle that hair out, ya Miley Cyrus-knock off."

Ember growled "I'll show you how Miley Cyrus I can get!" she plays her guitar to send in a hypnotic wave, only for it to be blasted away by his ecto stingers.

"Sorry, calling you Miley Cyrus was insulting. You're more like a gothic Britney Spears." Danny quipped as he saw a boomerang about to hit him but he eventually caught it "Ha! Nice try."

"Oi, Princess, you didn't say those Sheila's have friends in high places?" Boomerang rants at the golden armored and criminally insane rich girl, as he is kicked in the back by Bubbles.

"So she had some allies to back up, but I'm too powerful!" Princess states as she brings her hands together to shoot a pink blast towards Blossom. It hit Blossom but she is unfazed by the blast as she flew in to strike a punch towards the Princess.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" shouted a bald man with a scar on his blank eye and wears a blue suit "I will not tolerate this kind of fighting in my school! Now please go take your squabble outside!" he shouts at the heroes and villains.

"Yes, Principal Skaar/Sir/Whatever." The Powerpuff Girls, Danny, and the villains said as they walk out of the school and head outside of the street.

'They just walked out of the school after the principal tells them to.' Mark thought "So that means we're safe?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said as she turns to Ron "Where's Kim? She should be here?"

"I'm sure she should be here." Ron replied as his hands starts to glow blue, which surprises Mark seeing Ron having powers.

"Whoa, are you a meta?" He asked.

"Nope. Just a does of Mystic Monkey Powers!" Ron cried out as his hands turns golden as he jumps up and does a strike towards to the Rhino, making him crash down the street. Mark then sprinted out of the way leaving Sam and Tucker behind.

"Where are you going, Mark?!" Tucker asked as Sam drags the tech geek out.

"Come on, we gotta find Kim!" Sam said as she and Tucker ran to find Kim.

The Morebucks Marauders then gets their fight to the Powerpuff Girls, Danny Phantom, and Ron Stoppable with his mystic monkey powers. Ron is fighting against Rhino who stood to throw a punch at him. Ron blocks the punch with the palm of his hand as he sends in a kick towards his head.

Danny battles out the ghostly rock star who was sending him some fiery blasts at him. The blue flames unfazed him as he shouts "Did you forget how I've battled you over the two years? I know all of your weaknesses, Ember."

"Grrr." Ember growled as she gives herself a smirk "Then I guess you don't know of my secret weapon…"

"And what's that?" he asked as he saw Ember pull something out.

"A little something called SOUND BASE!" Ember screams through the microphone as it causes a high pitch noise that causes Danny to cover his ears as well as the Powerpuff Girls, and Ron. The villains, however, weren't phased by this as they already have sound reducing ear muffs.

"My ears!" Ron screams as he kneels down. This gives the opportunity for Ember to trap Ron in her fiery cages. Danny tries to help but he is hit by a boomerang, an ectoradium boomerang with the tip being made out of blood blossoms.

"I can't take this racket!" Buttercup screams as she saw Bubbles down, holding her ears as she saw Rhino about to stomp onto her "Bubbles!" Buttercup shouts as she is suddenly felt hot lasers through her arm and leg causing her to scream "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouts as she is knocked by an explosive boomerang. She fell down as she is caught by Rhino's large hands along with Bubbles. Ember stops screaming as she sees Danny Phantom down as she steps on his back.

"I caught them, boss!" Rhino said as Princess Morebucks lower herself facing Blossom.

"I bet you want me to become a Powerpuff Girl now." Princess cooed in her snobbish manner as she flew towards Blossom who struggles Rhino's grip.

"Are you insane!?" Blossom questions the rich girl's insanity "After what you did, there's no way you can be a Powerpuff Girl! You don't know the true meaning of being a Powerpuff Girl!"

Princess Morebucks just stares at Blossom for a second as she gives a laugh, a noble woman's laugh "O-hohohohohoho, you think you can tell me that I can't join? Who the hell do you think you are!?" Princess struck Blossom's face with her metallic hand leaving a med mark on her face.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cries out in tears as Buttercup tries to move, but Rhino has her on his foot real good.

"You know, after seeing you in this sorry state, I might reconsider not joining you." Princess said as she sprout wrist blades "I'll just have to kill you all!" she shouts with a sinister grin on her face.

Blossom was shocked by Princess' declaration. She knew that Princess has always been a pain in the butt and is a spoiled brat, but to the point of murder? This can't be the same Princess she fought over the years at Townsville and never heard from her ever since.

"T-There's no way you can kill us all, Princess." Blossom said as Princess just laughs at her as she raise her bladed arm over Blossom.

"Wanna bet?" Princess asked as she's about to make the killing blow.

Blossom closes her eyes as tears leaked out from her eyes. Her sisters can't get out of this pinch, especially Buttercup who's down for the count. Danny and Ron are trapped and Kim is nowhere to be found. She prayed to god for a miracle to happen as Princess prepares to kill her.

But nothing happened.

Blossom opens her eyes as she sees Princess's arm held back by a blue figure. Blossom takes a good look at the figure with her pink eyes.

"Hello, sunshine." spoke the blue clothed hero in blue bodysuit. He wears white gloves and boots, with a black vest jacket with a BT logo on his chest. His hair is white as well as black goggles fitting for his blue mask that only his mouth part is shown. He also wears a blue cape connected to his vest jacket. "The Blue Tracker is here to save!"

"The Blue what?" Princess asked as she is only received a high kick to the stomach, causing her to fall down to the street. The Blue Tracker then throws out some blue discs towards Rhino which electrocutes him, causing him to scream in pain and let go of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"The Blue Tracker, criminal!" he shouts as he turns to the Powerpuff Girls "Are you three alright?" he asked them.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." Blossom replied "Who are you?"

"The name's Blue Tracker, and we have to free your friends to beat these clowns." Tracker states as he gets in a stance. "Save Phantom and Stoppable, and then we shall take on these Marauders!"

The girls nodded as Blossom flew down to the fiery cage and blew her signature ice breath at the fiery cage and breaks the cage. Ron is freed as he ran down to Danny and picks out the blood blossom filled boomerang from him.

"You alright, DP?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, just let me recover." Danny respond as the two look at the villains, the freed Powerpuff Girls, and Blue Tracker. "Who's that guy?"

"Don't know, but he's in our side." Ron states as the six heroes group up to face off against the Marauders.

"Grr, attack!" Princess orders as the Rhino takes charge at the heroes.

"Well, we better make this quick. Lunch hour's almost over!" Danny shouts as he shoots an ice blast towards Rhino which freezes his suit. "And I guess I'm not the only one who can do cryogenics." he said referring to Blossom.

"Not like I use it much." Blossom states as Buttercup takes charge and punches Ember in the face.

"OUCH, THAT HURT!" Ember growled as she realizes "What? How can that hurt!? I'm a freaking ghost!"

"I not afraid of no ghost!" Buttercup states as she kicks Ember's face some more causing her to fall onto the ground. Phantom brings a metallic thermos out which left Buttercup confused "What are you going to do, give it soup?" she asked as Danny opens it.

"Nope." Phantom replied as he activated the thermos and points it to Ember. The ghostly rocker screams as she is sucked into the thermos like a vacuum as she is sucked into the thermos. "Can contain even the most powerful ghosts in existence, in just an itty bitty teeny little space."

"Do you really have to quote Aladdin?" Buttercup questions the halfa.

Princess Morebucks was furiously mad as she is about to launch herself at the heroes, but Ron blocks her fist as his whole body glows blue as he collide his fist with her stomach. She flew off towards Bubbles who shot her with laser vision causing her to be hit down towards the crumbling concrete.

Blue Tracker then saw Rhino breaking out of the ice. He let out a large roar "No one freezes the Rhino!" he declares as he charges towards the heroes. Ron stood in front as he uses his Mystic Monkey Powers to raise his fist at the horn. The horn breaks as the Rhino look shocked as Ron gives him a palm strike to the face causing the bulking man to the ground.

Captain Boomerang look at the numbers as he knew he was out matched "Screw this, I'm going back to Central City!" he shouts as he tries to make a getaway, but Blue Tracker threw out some wired rope around his feet as the Australian villain collapses as he is bound by the blue hero.

"Looks like its just you, Princess." Blue Tracker states as they all look at Princess who scowled at the heroes.

"HA! You can't stop me! I'm the true Powerpuff Girl here, and you all shall die!" Princess's suit glows with pink trims around her golden armor as her armored gauntlets turns to large claws, her armor becomes more bulkier with large shoulder pads and cylinder dress sprang out from her waist. A silver mouth guard covers her mouth and nose as the visor connects to the mouth guard. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

"Shut up!" Blue Tracker shouts as he threw a disc at her armor. Princess looks at the blue disc as it sends her a surge of electricity running down through her armor.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Princess screams as her golden armor starts to blacken. The next thing everyone knew is that Princess Morebucks' armor starts to crack, leaving her in nothing but in her yellow sweater, purple skirt, and white knee stockings and brown boots as the ginger headed girl falls down from the air, until Buttercup grabs her by the front collar. "Uuuugh…my precious armor! That caused $4000 a piece!"

"$4000 dollars a piece for some crummy armor?" Buttercup questioned as she picks up some chains to wrap Princess, Rhino, and Captain Boomerang to a poll so they won't escape "Are you even bankrupted?"

""Money aside." Ron states as he and Danny joins in with the girls, and Blue Tracker. "That was wicked!"

"I know! Our first team up with the Danny Phantom and the Ron Stoppable!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"But who are you, sir?" Blossom asked as she looks at Blue Tracker.

"Just your friendly superhero who'll track bad guys." Blue Tracker states as he jumps high from the others.

"Hey, wait!" Blossom shouts as she sees something falls from his person. It lands on her hand as she sees that its a blue card "Blue Tracker: Epic City's Epic Hero." she reads.

"Sounds like a show off." Buttercup said with a huff, as she cross her arms.

"I think he was helpful." Bubbles states.

"You're right, and he did save us." Blossom said as she place the card in her pocket "Maybe we'll see him again."

"Where's Kim?" Ron asked as Phantom has already left while the blond Stoppable looks around for his friend "How is it that she didn't came?"

"We better hurry and look for her in the school." Blossom said as she hears a call.

"Guys!" Sam and Tucker shouted as they're seen holding onto an injured Kim Possible as Ron and the Powerpuff Girls ran towards them.

"KP!" Ron shouts in worry. "What happened to her?"

"We found her this way." Sam states as she looks around "Where's Mark?"

"Over here, dude!" Mark calls out as he ran down towards them "I was in hiding when you guys were fighting those villains! Especially that Blue Tracker-"

"There's no time to talk! We gotta get Ms. Possible to the infirmary." Blossom told as they bring Kim to the school's infirmary, as Mark follows them, leaving the chained up Princess and the villains to the police.

/

Unknown to the heroes, their battle has been watch by a mysterious man in a dark cloak. He watches the battle between the Morebucks Marauders, and the heroes protecting the school from them. He takes a good look at them especially this Blue Tracker hero that has popped out of nowhere. The cloaked man stroke his chin as he observes the heroes some more.

"Hmm…Princess Morebucks failed to do the job." he said as he sigh "No matter, this is only the beginning for these young heroes." he said as he gives a smirk, just as he shuts the monitors down.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Longest chapter I've written, I mean this is about what, 15 pages worth!? Holy shit, I'm like Game of Thrones worthy to make a chapter this long. But you know, I'm not gonna make this much long of chapters since I can't waste my time around making long chapters and this is going to be my only long chapter as it serves as like the first chapter of a manga.**

 **Anyway, yes for those who have a brain, Mark Logan is the Beast Boy you think he is, and Blue Tracker will be his new hero persona. Why did he faked his own death you ask? Well, find out when you go read further in the story.**

 **Until next time true believers, give in some feedback and reviews to what do you think.**


	2. The Test of Courage

**So now that I need to get this out of the way: I do not own all of the characters from their respectful television shows. All of them belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy this multi-crossover.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: The Test of Courage.**

After the battle that took place in the school, our heroes has taken in their friend, Kim Possible, was found injured and beaten up. They took her in the nurse's office to get her check her up, as they wait for the results.

"Do you think Princess has anything to do with this?" Bubbles asked her sisters as they sit on the seats near the school's infirmary as Mark, Danny, Ron, Sam, and Tucker are across the hall with them.

"I don't know, this isn't Princess's style to just send in someone to beat up Kim." Blossom states as the door opens showing a female blue humanoid velociraptor in a white nurse outfit.

"How is she, Nurse R8CR?" Ron asked the alien nurse.

"Well whoever did this to her, has beaten her up good." she states "My advise is that she gets some bed rest and not go into some missions and be bed ridden."

"How bad is it?" Danny asked.

"Oh some bruises, plus a sprain leg and a black eye." Nurse R8CR told them "Now I want you all to go to class so I can stay and watch Ms. Possible until her parents come and pick her up, okay?"

"Yes, Nurse R8CR." they said as the teens went back to class. Ron glanced at Kim in the infirmary bed resting as he turns back to his friends.

"Hope she feels better." Ron whispered as Mark pats him on the back.

"Don't worry, dude. I'm sure she'll pull through." Mark replied making Ron feel better.

"Yeah, you know Kim, she'll get back on her feet by tomorrow or so." Danny replied.

"Thanks guys, I hope KP pulls through." he said with a hopeful smile.

/

After school, Mark Logan waits for Sebastian to pick him up as he spotted Danny talking to one of the students from his science and homeroom class. He forgot this orange haired teen's name but it wouldn't hurt to learn.

"Hey, Danny!" Mark calls out as the Fenton boy and the orange haired boy looks at Mark heading their way.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Just seeing your other friend here." he replied extending his hand "The name's-"

"Mark Logan, the new student." the orange haired boy respond as Mark notice the slight Russian accent "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Dexter, boy genius."

"Me and Dexter were talking about his interest in my parent's research." Danny states.

"Research? What kind of research?" Mark asked.

"The ectoplasmic sentients from another dimension that Jack and Maddie Fenton are known for their true but crackpot theories about these spectral ectoplasmic entities." Dexter respond which confuses Mark.

"Eh?" Mark asked tilting his head.

"He means, ghost research." Danny points clearly.

"Oh, ghosts." Mark said with a nod.

"You're not that freaked out over my parent's research over ghosts?" Danny asked him.

"Nah, I know ghosts exists, I've seen strange things in my life that doesn't surprised me anymore." he said as he saw his ride coming "Well, gotta go. My ride's here!" he said as he waves Danny and Dexter goodbye as he gets in the car.

"What an interesting new acquaintance." Dexter states.

"Yeah, that Mark is very happy-go-lucky." Danny replied as he gives a sigh "It's best that he doesn't know what we were really talking about."

"True, but what's done is done." Dexter states as he saw an upcoming car, or weird looking RV coming their way. "I think that's your ride."

"Oh crap." Danny muttered as he snatch Dexter away as the Fenton Assault Vehicle came in crashing down a bike rack.

"Danny! Here to pick you up!" shouted a fat man wearing a orange jumpsuit, who is Danny's father, Jack.

"I'm surprised that his license hasn't been revoked yet." Dexter comments.

"If that happens, it would be a blessing for everyone." Danny replied as he hears his dad honking the horn for him to come in.

/

As soon as Mark made it back home, he and Sebastian talks about what happened in school, as well as the events that happened in lunch hour.

"So the Blue Tracker," Sebastian spoke about the costume "You've been using it for the first time?"

"Yep, and it works quite in handy, Sebastian." Mark respond as he went to an elevator in the hallway of the house. He press down as the door opens leading him and Sebastian going inside the elevator. "Now, to the Blue Room."

He and Sebastian goes down the elevator as it reach to 'Level Blue'. The elevator door opens as it shows a large blue room filled with computers, a training area, weapons vault, and a case display for his costume in.

"I still don't understand why call it the Blue Room? Surely why not call it the Blue Cave?" Sebastian asked him.

"Because using "cave" in every name of a secret hero base is about as original as an Adam Sandler movie." Mark states pot shotting Adam Sandler.

"True." Sebastian replied with his hands behind his back as he sees Mark placing his costume in display.

"So, maybe I should do some patrolling around the city, see if there are some bad guys that needs to be taken down." Mark suggests but Sebastian thinks otherwise.

"Not until you do your homework, Master Mark." Sebastian told him.

"Aw, come on, Seb!" Mark whined.

"Complete your homework, and then you can go out and patrol." Sebastian told him as he hear his employer grown. "The sooner you're finished, the sooner you'll be out on patrol."

"If you say so." Mark grumbled as he brings his book bag out to do his homework.

/

Later on that night, Blue Tracker sits on top of a cathedral, looking around for any crime to track on. He uses his keen senses as well as his goggles that shows heat vision around the area. He even saw footprints and finger prints around the city as he looks around for any trouble. He then notice something from an old apartment downtown of Epic City, and he didn't like it.

"Found something of interest, Master Mark?" Sebastian asked through the ear piece.

"Duty calls." Blue Tracker respond as he ran down the roof as he jumps up in the air, and spread his arms to form a arm glider to fly through the area.

/

"Stupid fucking dog, you can't do anything right!" shout an old man with glasses, a big chin and wears a brown hat. He was in his tank top and boxers as he beats up the scared pink dog. "You damn dog cost me my betting money! You're suppose to fight back!" he scolds the dog who is covered in scratches, bite marks, and has a sprain ankle after a dog fight.

The old former farmer was drunk as he beats his dog with a club. He always hated that dog since his late-wife took that dog in and always hated that dog's guts. Once Muriel passed away through heart cancer, Eustace has to take care of the dog, so he uses him for pent up anger and dog fights.

The pink dog with black ears, Courage according to his name tag, was shivering in fear of his owner. He misses Muriel and curses fate to bring him here. As he waits for another beating, he heard a window crashed in the apartment which startled the old former farmer.

"What's huh?!" Eustace asked as he sees the blue hero "Who the hell are you!?"

"You do realized that animal abuse is a high penalty in this city? Especially on cats and dogs." Blue Tracker states glaring at the man before him.

"What's your point? I can do whatever the fuck I want with this dog!" Eustace declares which disgusts Blue Tracker. "He's nothing but a dog trying to live off like humans, but he should learn his place-" he was cut off when Blue Tracker gives him a sucker punch causing him to stumble down on the coffee table.

"It is you who should learn your place, you scumbag!" Blue Tracker growled almost animalistic as he confronts the poor dog "Are you alright, doggy?" He asked as the pink dog is surprised that someone like him asked him that. The dog's eyes widen when he saw his abusive owner about to swing a club at the hero.

Before Courage could warn him, Blue Tracker turns his body around to grab Eustace's face and pins him down to the wall. "Punk-ass bitch." he growled looking at Eustace's unconscious form. He walks over the phone as he dials the police's phone number.

" _Epic City PD, how may I help you?"_ asked the officer on the phone.

"Yes, I would like to report animal abuse at the address 877 Graves Ave apt. #34-C." Blue Tracker states as he picks up the ID "The man, Eustace Bagge, has been found beating his dog with a club." he looks at the pink dog as he hears the police sirens coming in. 'It is true, this city doesn't tolerate animal cruelty.'

Courage wondered who is this masked hero and what are his motives are. He felt paranoid because he couldn't trust any human other than his beloved owner Muriel. Blue Tracker was about to lay his hand on the dog who growled in defense. The blue hero looked at the dog as he removes his goggles in front of the dog, revealing his green, innocent eyes.

"Don't worry, I know what it's like." he told him as Courage is set at ease as he hears footsteps. "I'll be back if you need me." he said as he hands Courage a card before he went out of the window.

Courage wondered who is this mysterious hero is as he reads the card. It was then the door busted open as a SWAT team burst in.

"Eustace Bagge, you are under arrest with federal charges of animal abuse!" the SWAT captain shouts as Eustace starts to wake up.

"What's huh!?" Eustace questions as he is being dog piled by the members of the SWAT team, as Courage is taken in for comfort.

"There, there, doggy. You're safe." the female SWAT member said as they bring in Eustace with his hand cuffs on his hands. Courage then saw the window of the Blue Tracker giving him a wave as the pink dog smiled for the first time while bursting into tears.

/

The next day.

Blossom was giving a yawn as she and her sisters flew down to see a tall man with black hair and wearing a lab coat fixing up some breakfast for them.

"Good morning, Professor." the three girls greets.

"Oh, good morning, girls. Just made some pancakes for you." Professor Utonium said as the girls rushed in a blur as they began eating their pancakes. The Professor then sits across as he turns on the TV while enjoying his own pancakes watching the news.

 _"In recent reports today looks like Epic City has a new vigilante hero where witness say that a blue suited hero was seen beating up an old man. Reports say that this old man was reported to abuse his dog as the dog named Courage has been taken in to the animal shelter."_ the anchorman told the report in the news.

"Blue suited hero?" Blossom asked in wonder.

"Ooh, it could be the Blue Wonder!" Bubbles points out.

"It's the Blue Tracker, Bubbles." Buttercup corrected in annoyance.

"Blue Tracker, huh?" The Professor asked as he gulps down his pancakes "Must be a new hero, you all know him?"

"Of course! He's the one who helped us defeat Princess and those other villains." Bubbles explained.

"Well I hope he's not as crazy as Batman." The Professor said after looking at the photo of Eustace's arrest on the television screen.

"I don't know, he seems like a good guy." Bubbles said as she gulps down her own pancakes "I mean, someone who loves dogs that much can't be all that bad."

"Stop talking and let's hurry up and eat!" Buttercup shouts as she eats her pancakes whole.

'There's something about that Blue Tracker guy that seems…familiar.' Blossom thought as she imagines who could the Blue Tracker be.

/

Later on at school, everyone has gym classes as it was a free time at the gym so every student gets to do what they want. Mark just hangs around with his newfound friends as he spots Ron escorting Kim who's in a crutch.

"Are you alright, Kim?" Blossom asked her in concern.

"Doing better, in about a week I'll be getting this cast off." Kim replied with a sad look.

"Who could've done this to you, Kim?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"At the school lab yesterday as I was examining a device made by Dr. Dementor, the school window crashed as I saw Shego…"

 _Flashback._

 _A black haired pale woman wearing a checkered black and greed bodysuit crashed into the window of the school's science lab. Her hands were glowing bright green as she looks at Kim._

 _"Hey there, Possible." Shego said with a wicked smile "Wanna dance?"_

 _"I don't know why you're here, but bring it on!" Kim respond in a fighting stance. She charge at Shego with her fist to punch her face but Shego dodges and grabs her arm. She swings the red head over her shoulder to have her hit on the table. Kim winced once her shoulder hit a sink which pops her shoulder, as she gets up and saw Shego grabbing the device._

 _"Hey, that's evidence!" Kim shouts as Shego looks at her with a mild glare._

 _"Not anymore it isn't." Shego said as Kim launch herself at her, but Shego blasts her with a plasma blast to the wall. "Getting a little rusty Kimberly? Or maybe I'm just that strong?"_

 _Kim gets back up as she shouts a battle cry to throw her foot at Shego, but the green villainess grabs her foot as she twisted her foot causing Kim to flip over to the floor as Shego sits on her while bending her foot._

 _"Get off of me!" Kim struggled, thinking of how Shego can be that strong._

 _"Yeah…no." Shego grins evilly as she twists Kim's foot as a cracking noise can be heard. Kim screams as Shego gets up to see Kim holding her ankle in pain._

 _"Y-y-you bitch!" Kim cried out as Shego sets her foot on the teen hero's chest._

 _"I know, but I'm not done." Shego said as she bends down to reach Kim's throat, as she raise her up to throw in some punches. She punch Kim in the stomach, follow by the arms and legs. Kim grunts as she felt every pain in her body as Shego is about to make the final blow to the head, until she heard some voices._

 _"Kim!" shout Sam outside of the classroom._

 _Shego groans as she saw Kim looking like she's about to pass out. She drops her harshly as Shego walks out with the device in her hand "Next time, Possible."_

Flashback ends.

"After that, Sam and Tucker founded me knocked out, and you know the rest." Kim explained as they all give shocked faces.

"Man, I didn't know Shego's that rough." Ron states as Blossom thinks about Kim's story.

"I wonder if this relates to Princess and her Morebucks Marauders?" Blossom asked.

"Princess? Is that who attacked the school?" Kim asked as they nodded.

'Shego. Where have I heard of that name before?' Mark asked as he saw Tucker walking towards them with a hand print on his face "Dude, what happened?"

"Oh, just tried to ask out the hottest girls in school, didn't turned out better than I thought." Tucker said pointing at the four girls at the lower parts of the bleachers.

One is a orange haired girl with a purple headband, with blue eyes and wears a short purple dress and a green scarf, with pink leggings and purple heels as she is talking to her friends. Another is a black haired Oriental girl with a pink headband, as well as a pink sweater and white skirt with matching boots. Above her is a Latino girl with raven hair, teal eyes, and wears a pink short sleeve top showing her midriff, blue pants, and white flats. And the last one is a brown haired tanned skin girl with green eyes, and wears a purple and blue cheerleading outfit with white tennis shoes.

"Who are they?" Mark asked as Tucker looks at him baffled.

"Are you serious!? Those are the most popular girls of the school!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I'm new here, and I do recognize the red head in my homeroom and science class. Her name is Daphne, right?" Mark asked.

"Yep, along with Trixie Tang, Paulina Sanchez, and Bonnie Rotwieler." Danny listed off in order. "The last three won't talk to anyone unless they're popular, but Ms. Blake there doesn't mind people lower than her status."

"She's from a mystery solving team called Mystery Inc." Ron adds "She's like the only nice popular girl around."

"She's okay in my book." Sam states as she cross her arms. "The other three, not so much."

"Paulina's in her black list." Danny whispers to Mark who sweat drops. "And Kim and Bonnie? Total archenemies."

"Maybe if we can befriend them, they might turn out nice." Bubbles suggests.

"Not a good idea, Bubbles." Kim told her "Bonnie has a knack of putting down on people and doesn't really associates with…superheroes."

"What, is she like those meta hating people as well?" Buttercup inquired.

"No, she just doesn't want to be involved." Ron corrects her.

Changing the topic, Kim looks at Mark as she spoke "Anyways, you never answered my question, Mark."

"Question?" he asked.

"Yeah, like are you from Jump City?" Blossom asked as Mark froze in nervousness.

He didn't let his nervousness showed as he keeps his cool. He took a breath through the nose as he exhaled from his breath "Yes, I've lived in Jump City before."

Bubbles gasp in excitement "Does that mean you've seen the Teen Titans in action!?" she shouts with stars shine in her eyes.

Her shouting cause some of the students to draw attention to the group. Mark notice all of the stares after they heard that he's from Jump City, where its most likely a chance to get to see the Titans up in personal.

"Well…I'd say that they would always go around, eat pizza, fight rock monsters and those HIVE five guys. So it's not like I know them personally." he explains as he sees the students minding their own business making him feel relaxed.

/

A week later at an animal shelter, Courage lay in the comfort of his cage with food and water, sighed as he looks at the other pets being adopted. His mind was on the blue hero who calls himself the Blue Tracker who saved him from the abusive farmer. The pink dog believes that he owes the Blue Tracker his life and wish to repay him, as he is too scared to think about who's going to adopt him next.

'I sure hope its not a crazy person to take me in.' he thought as Courage doesn't want to go through with another owner who will put him through hell. His mind is at ease when he made a familiar scent.

"You can choose any of the animals here, Mr. Logan." spoke the shelter agent as Mark walks through the cages of animals meowing and barking at him to get his attention. Courage looks through his cage to see the dirty blond haired teen walking through the shelter and then notice the pink dog at the bottom of the cage.

"Hey there, little guy!" Mark spoke looking at the dog with interest "I'm Mark, what's your name?"

"His name is Courage, sir." spoke the shelter agent. "He was brought in here after the SWAT team rescued him from an abusive owner. I think he's too scared to be around with humans."

Mark let out a sad look at the dog, relating to his situation when he was young. But when he looks at the dog's eyes, he can tell that there's hope for this dog.

Courage stops shivering as he looks at the human boy's eyes. The same green eyes that saved him from Eustace. He quickly jumps up and down as he spoke gibberish but in an exciting way.

"Wow, I've never seen him this excited before." the shelter lady said as she opens his cage so Courage can stood on his two legs to hug Mark. "And he already likes you."

"Guess I just have this way with animals." Mark replied as he pet the dog's head, as he brings Courage with him to fill out the paperworks.

/

Sebastian was busy dusting the mansion as he watches his master's exploits on the news. The Blue Tracker has been making a name for himself over the week as not only stopping robberies, but prevented kidnappings, stops weapons deals, and catch crooks and killers.

Suddenly the door opens as Sebastian saw Mark with the pink dog in his arms "Looks like you've bring in a new member of our family, Master Logan." Sebastian spoke as Mark let Courage down as the butler greets the pink dog.

"His name's Courage, Seb." Mark replied as Courage looks around the house in surprise. The inside of the mansion looks like something out of a holiday house. "Seb, fix Courage something to eat. I hear that he likes chicken dumplings."

"Well there goes your vegan diet, sir." Sebastian said as he walks to the kitchen.

Mark then heard his phone ringing as he answers it "Hello?"

 _"Yo Mark-Man, this is the Ronster!"_ Ron spoke over the phone _"Just wondering if you'd like to hang with me and Danny over at the Bueno Nacho place down at River Drive and Main Street?"_ Ron asked him.

"Sure, I can make it there." Mark replied.

 _"Great, see ya then!"_ Ron respond as the phone hangs up.

"Looks like I've got some plans for the evening, Seb." Mark said as Courage pouts as Mark crouches down towards the pink dog "Why don't you come with me, Courage? Could use some outing."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Courage replied with a warm smile.

"Don't forget to put on that 'suit' of yours, Master Logan." Sebastian told him which makes Courage confused.

"Already wearing it, Seb." Mark respond as Courage has question marks popping up above his head.

'I have a gut feeling that something about my new master, or my name isn't Mark Hamill.' Courage thought as he looks at us, the readers 'And it's not.'

/

Later at the evening at Bueno Nacho, Danny, now wearing a black leather jacket over his normal clothing as he and Ron are at the outside tables. He is forced to see Ron eat the nachos like a savage along with Rufus, and he thought Tucker had bad table manners.

"I can't believe that you eat that junk everyday." Danny said as he eats the burrito.

"Hey man, my taste buds are used to the cheese." Ron respond as Rufus agrees.

"Hey guys!" spoke Mark as the two saw him along with a pink dog. "Sorry I was late, traffic was very heavy. Oh, and guys, meet Courage." he introduced as the dog gives a bow.

"Cool, maybe he can be Rufus's playmate." Danny states waving at the dog, as Courage greets back.

"Or maybe Cujo." Ron points out as Danny sends Ron a baffled look "What?"

"Is Cujo your dog, Danny?" Mark asked.

Danny sigh as he respond "Yeah, but I think he'll scare off Courage over there."

"Is he a big dog? Courage is very nervous and gets scared easily." Mark states. "His previous owner wasn't that friendly towards him, so I've adopted him to be my companion."

"Well, he's a big dog…more or less." Danny said as Mark is now confused by what he meant.

Soon after ordering his own food, a vegan specialty from Bueno Nacho. Mark loves the smell of burritos, as well as nachos with non-dairy cheese. Courage has been given the same nachos as well as the Ron-patented naco.

"So where's Kim, Sam, and Tucker?" Mark asked.

"Kim's at the gym doing some exercises." Ron replied, knowing that Kim would need to recover from Shego's attack.

"Tucker is too busy with family dinner as Sam is forced to go with her family to have dinner with the Blakes." Danny answered as he chuckled "I feel sorry for their daughter, Sam is very out spoken when it comes to the popular kids."

"Gee, Sam reminds me of an old friend back at home." Mark replied "She would scold me whenever I do something stupid, and considers fun pointless."

"Sounds like Sam's long lost sister." Danny comments as they both chuckle.

"She's going to kill you for that, you know." Ron quips.

"Yeah, but you guys won't tell her that, would you?" he asked with a smirk, as Mark could've sworn that his eyes turned green for a split second.

'You know, Danny Fenton looks more like that Danny Phantom guy.' Mark thought as he observes the raven haired boy, as he continued with his thoughts 'I think it's obvious, but I'll have to get a confirmation…man, I sound like Robin.'

"So what's been going down with you, Mark? What have you been thinking about Epic City so far?" Danny asked him.

"I think it's great! Man, who knew this city is so…mega-ethnical." Gar respond seeing Tetreman and a mutant riding their bikes together.

"Well, you gotta thank Ben10 for this." Ron replied eating his naco "Since that alien invasion, aliens turns out to be living underground for years. But then after we earthlings worked together with the aliens, it reunites them, which lead the creation of Epic City."

"Now a days, mutants and inhumans have taken refuge in living the city. We're lucky that our mayor is xeno-friendly." Danny adds.

Mark was about to eat his salad when suddenly, he felt a tremor. "Did you guys felt that?"

"Felt what?" Danny asked as the three felt something big is about to come.

/

Meanwhile, deep underground of the abyss, the hooded figure stood in front of a purple-like water. His eyes turned purple as he raise his hands up and starts to chant.

"It is time to come out, kaiju." he said as the creature starts to come out of the purple liquid, as dark red eyes glowed.

/

Everyone in Epic City starts to felt a tremor, wondering if its an earthquake. But this is beyond an earthquake. No, this is where the unexpected happens. At the port of Epic City, the fishermen witness something coming out of the lake, as they wonder what kind of big fish did they caught. But this isn't just any big fish, nor is it a fish at all. A large green hand rise up form the ocean as a loud roar can be heard.

Everyone who has heard the roar all ran out and scream. The monster has risen out of sea, showing a large, green humanoid dragon flies out of the sea, shouting a mighty roar.

"Oh no! It's Godzilla!" shouted an oriental man pointing at the lizard in the sky.

"No worse! It's Fing Fang Foom!" one hipster looking oriental girl states as they both scream and run away.

/

"Now that's a big dragon!" Ron shouts as he, Mark, and Danny look at the large dragon flying over them.

"So what now?" Danny asked as Mark felt Courage hiding behind his leg after seeing the large dragon about to terrorize the city.

"I think…we should fight." Mark states as he pulls out his shirt like Superman as he shows the two his Blue Tracker symbol. Both Ron and Danny are shocked to see his symbol.

"Wait a second, you're…!?" Danny was lost at words.

"Surprised? I'm going to go change." Mark said as he ran to an alley.

Danny was too shocked but then he realizes the situation. He change into his Phantom persona as he turns to Ron "Hey Ron, time to activate your MMP for this!" Danny told him as he flew up towards the dragon.

"Booyah!" Ron whispered as his whole body is engulfed into blue flames, as he levitates up high and head to fight the dragon, leaving both Courage and Rufus to watch their masters go into action.

/

The Powerpuff Girls were at home, as they do their own thing when they're not fighting crime: Blossom is reading To Kill a Mockingbird, Bubbles is watching Animal Planet, and Buttercup is at the training room. Soon the hotline rings as Blossom went to answer it.

"What's the trouble, Mayor?" Blossom answers.

"G-G-Giant dragon, attacking our city!" the mayor over the hotline answered with a nervous tone.

"Giant dragon, we're on our way!" Blossom replied as she hangs the phone up "Bubbles, get Buttercup, we're going to slay a dragon!"

/

"A report of a giant dragon, now classified as Fing Fang Foom, is attacking our fair city of Epic City!" the news anchorman shouts as Dexter watches from his seat in concern. He narrowed his eyes on the dragon attacking the buildings and it's only a matter of time before other heroes come and stop that thing.

"Hey Dexter!" shouted a tall blond girl wearing a pink sweater and blue jeans who is about older than Dexter. "Are you going to fight that giant dragon?"

"Actually, I was thinking about it." Dexter respond as he press a button at the arm of his chair as he falls down through the vents to his lab "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY LABORATORY WHEN I'M GONE, DEE DEE!"

"Hmm…okay!" Dee Dee replied as she looks at the bookshelf. She gives a dumbfound look as she thought to herself 'Maybe his lab just needs a little cleaning.'

/

As Fing Fang Foom breathes through his fiery breath towards the citizens, it has been countered by an ecto energy blast. The dragon hissed as he looks at the flying ghost boy who's giving him a smirk.

"Hey, Puff the Magic Dragon!" Danny shouts as Fing Fang Foom stares at the ghost boy "Godzilla called, he's suing you for stealing his job in wrecking cities!"

The dragon roared as he is suddenly punch in the stomach by Ron, who is covered in blue aura around him as charge at the big green dragon. Standing on top of a building is none other than the Blue Tracker, who stood at the building holding long batons.

'That is one big dragon.' he thought as he press his belt to shoot out grappling hooks from his waist, as he is pulled towards the giant dragon "Time to slay a dragon!"

To be continued.

 **So I've added Courage in the story cause I think he'll make a good sidekick for Blue Tracker, that and I've realized that he's better off without Eustace. The old farmer is such a pain in the ass and making him very abusive to Courage in this fic no one will blame me for it.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter where the heroes fight Fing Fang Foom!**

 **Remember to Review!**


	3. The Underdogs are Here

**I do not own anything as everything belongs to their respectful owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 3: The Underdogs are Here.**

The Blue Tracker flew down with the wires connected to the other side of the building, holding two batons filled with electricity. He aims at the giant green dragon as he manage to hit it in the face. Fing Fang Foom roars as he scorch flames towards the blue clad hero as he dodges the flames. The flames caught the wire as he flew up to project himself from the dragon. He noticed the flames trailing up towards him through the wire as he unhooks himself from the wire belt as he free falls from the sky. However before he can find a way to land, he is caught by a pink blur as he is being held in the arm by Blossom.

"Are you nuts!?" Blossom asked in disbelief as she sees Blue Tracker giving her a grin.

"I had a plan to survive from the fall, you know." he respond as he struggles to let her go of her grip. "Hey- hey! Quit moving!" Blossom shouts as she sets him down on the roof of the building. Joining her are Bubbles and Buttercup as they saw confront him.

"What the hell are you trying to do fighting a giant dragon!?" Buttercup shouts as she points at Blue Tracker.

"I'm stopping it, duh." He replied.

"But how on earth can you beat him when you have no powers?" Bubbles asked.

"If Batman can take down Man-Bat, Grundy, and Bane, then I have a chance to beat a giant dragon." Blue Tracker said as the girls just gave him unbelievably baffled looks.

"You gotta like this guy's determination." Ron states as he lands on the floor near them. "Now how do we defeat a large dragon?"

"Easy. We kick its scaly ass back to hell!" Buttercup suggests pounding her fist. She then flew off to fight the large dragon as she collides her fist with his snout.

"Alrighty then." Blue Tracker said as his gloved hands forms into metal fists as jet wings appeared from his backside. "Let's take that thing down!"

/

Danny Phantom flew up high blasting Fing Fang Foom with his ecto stingers. The dragon roared as he attempts to swat him but Danny dodges. He then saw the Blue Tracker sending Fing Fang Foom a mega punch in the side of its body. Fing Fang Foom looks at the heroes as Ron appeared in his vision and sends a blue flaming punch to its temple.

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouts in triumph as the dragon flew back from the long buildings. "Yeah, you better run!"

"I don't think he's retreating." Blossom said watching Fing Fang Foom fly up and then fly down as he shoots out some flames. "He's counter attacking!"

"Then we better come up with a different strategy." Blue Tracker said as he turns to the heroes "Powerpuff Girls, be like flies and distract him. Ron, Danny, let's get him to the waters so he won't damage the city much."

"So we're gonna distract Puff the magic dragon away from the city, eh?" Buttercup already likes the plan as she flew up before her sisters can follow. "Hey big, scaly breath! Got a message for you!" she shouts as Fin Fang Foom looks at the green Powerpuff girl as she shoots out her laser vision towards its large yellow eye.

Fin Fang Foom roars in pain as he covers his eye, as blue and pink blurs appeared around his face as they deliver many punches towards his large face. Blossom blew her ice breath at his flames while Bubbles swings her arms around and creates tornados at the green dragon. It was soon the large monster has enough as he raise his large hand and swat the girls away from him. Then he flew away from the buildings as he chase after the girls but unknown to him there are stow aways on his tail.

As Fin Fang Foom chase after the girls he felt a sting on his behind. He turns his head to see Danny Phantom waving at him as he shoots his ecto stingers at him. The attack didn't faze Fin Fang Foom as he blew his fiery breath at the teen heroes. Ron steps on the tail as he ran up on his backside as he jumps up and uses his glowing blue fists to send in multiple punches on the scaly back. The dragon roared as the impact gave him a wave of pain as Blue Tracker uses his taser sticks to zap the Kaiju with thirty thousand volts across the body.

Fin Fang Foom screams in pain as the electricity surge throughout its body. Danny then unleashed his Ghostly Wale at the dragon, knocking him up in the sky. The dragon's eyes starts to drowse as he stops flying and starts soaring down the sky. Blue Tracker and Ron fell off the dragon and are caught by Blossom and Bubbles as they watch the dragon about to fall down the city.

"That dragon's going to wreck the city!" Blossom exclaimed. Before the dragon can fall onto a building, a large, shadowy blur flew in to grab the dragon by its tail. The six heroes look at the shadow flying up in the sky as it carries Fin Fang Foom with its giant, metallic purple hand.

"Is that…a giant robot!?" Blue Tracker asked as they all saw the giant robot. It is large and bulky with its cubicle head and body. The head has large silver triangular shades for eyes as its mouth piece is a gray, circular nozzle. The body has a yellow core in the middle with two upside down triangles, with black arms and purple metal gloves. It's T-shaped crotch piece connected to the black legs and white boots projecting rockets flew up high into the moonlight.

"Whoa." Blossom said in awe as she uses her sight to see who's in it "Is that…Dexter!?"

"Salutations, Powerpuff Girls, Danny Phantom, Ron Stoppable, and the newly appointed Blue Tracker." Dexter inside the Dexbot greets as it swings the dragon around and throws it down far into the sea. "Looks like Fin Fang Foom won't be bothering anyone any time soon."

"We had that you large, bucket of bolts!" Buttercup shouts at the large robot.

"I just thought you guys needed some help." Dexter said as he sees the heroes hovering down the streets and decides to do the same. "Computress, put the Dexbot on autopilot. I'm going to make a public appearance."

 _ **"Affirmative, Dexter."**_ the Computress respond as Dexter, in his silver boggles and white and black jumpsuit with purple gloves and a D insignia on his chest, press the ejection button as he leaves out of his Dexbot standing on auto pilot as he launch himself down to the city. He free falls down until he clicks on his boots together as it activates a hovering system that causes him to hover down to the streets.

Soon people gather around as they start cheering the seven heroes. Blue Tracker smiled at the praise, Danny was a bit bashful with everyone crowding around as Ron gives two peace signs. The Powerpuff Girls were used to this as for Dexter, he just cross his arms and looking stoic as usual.

"Hey Dex, why don't you-" Blue Tracker paused when he sees Dexter's hand in front of him.

"Here in the hero business, I'm known as the Defender-X." Dexter notes.

"But you don't have an X on your symbol." Blue Tracker whispered to him.

"I'll redesign later."

"Thank you for saving Epic City, young heroes!" spoke the mayor of Epic City as he marches down towards them "Seeing young heroes working together, why I haven't seen this kind of team work in years!"

"Care to tell us who you are?" asked the Latino woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a purple suit that shows her cleavage and her legs. Blue Tracker recognizes her as Maria Gomez, anchor woman of Epic City News on channel seven.

"Well we're just some heroes who are just doing our job, ma'am." Blue Tracker states "We just join together to send Fin Fang Foom to the moon."

"And on behalf of saving the city, if it wasn't for Blue Tracker's plan we don't know what to do." Blossom states.

"So what do you seven call yourselves?" Maria Gomez asked with her microphone up.

"Well…we never thought up of a team name, really." Blue Tracker said bashfully as he spotted Courage with Rufus on his back.

"Gee, never get this much publicity." Danny said rubbing the back of his head. "At least Ron seems to enjoy the fame."

"Booyah!" Ron shouts as he gives his two peace signs as the cameras flash.

"Ugh, why is it that I'm always stuck with these idiots!" Buttercup complains as Bubbles giggled at her sister's complaints.

/

In the home of the Possibles, Jim and Tim were watching Ron on TV who's among the other heroes. "No way! Ron's on TV!" Jim states.

"We should tell Kim about this!" Tim suggests as the twins rush upstairs to Kim's room. "Kim! You wouldn't believe who defeated a giant dragon!"

"Not now dweebs, I'm video chatting here." Kim told the twins as she lay in bed due to orders from her mother after learning about her injuries. The twins left as Kim resumes her laptop "Sorry Robin, little brothers and all."

"Understood." spoke the teenage masked hero video chatting with Kim Possible "Now Ms. Possible, about your membership with the Titans…"

/

Somewhere in the New York sewers, a bunch of TV monitors hooked on a wall shows the exploits of the teen heroes in Epic City. Watching the news are four large figures hidden in the shadows.

"Dudes, look at those awesome heroes!" spoke the shadowy figure sounding like a surfer. "Do you think they'd let us join?"

"Like we're going out on public, Mikey." spoke another sounding annoyed.

"Ralph's right. It's unorthodox to see if we'll ever be accepted to the public." spoke the smart sounding one.

"Guys, the world is changing." spoke the last one who seems to be wise then the others "If we can ask Master Splinter, we may-"

"No." spoke an old sounding voice from a distance, causing the other shadows to groan and sigh.

/

Meanwhile, at a large treehouse not so far from a distance.

"Are you guys seeing what Numbah 5's seeing?" asked a young black girl wearing a red hat and blue dress. She is seen sitting on a couch drinking soda.

"What? A bunch of cruddy teenagers showing off just because they beat a giant monster?" asked a short blond boy wearing an orange hoodie and blue jeans, also drinking soda. He appears to have an Australian accent.

"Wow! They look so cool, especially those Powerpuff Girls!" stated a young Asian girl with long black hair, green long sweater with long arm sleeves, and black leggings.

"Hmm, just by looking at these guys, the Powerpuff Girls and Danny Phantom I recognized, but not the other two." spoke the large boy wearing a pilot hat and goggles, wears a blue button shirt and brown pants, and is seen eating a chili dog.

"Don't admire them, Numbah 3." spoke the kid walking up from behind. He is bald and wears sunglasses, and wears a red long sleeve shirt and gray shorts. "No matter what, they are still teenagers. Just like those insane Teen Titans from California or the Justice League and Avengers."

"Ah let the save the world and fight those super bad guys, Numbah 1." the Australian boy said as he gulps his drink. "Not like they're going to be a problem for us."

"I sure hope not, Numbah 4." Numbah 1 said as he held the remote to change the channel to watch cartoons. "Oh look, Yo-kai Watch."

/

Meanwhile, in a complex house in the suburbs, two girls are seen hanging out on the couch watching the news of the latest exploits on heroism.

"Hey Sari, check out the new hero." spoke the feminine robot with blue hair, eyes, and parts representing a top, skirt, and boots. The rest of her parts like her head, arms, stomach, and legs. "This Blue Tracker guy looks kind of cute, doesn't he?"

"I guess." spoke Sari, a teenage girl of Indian heritage. She has neon blue eyes, red hair with long bangs and pigtails, hand has a slim figure of a yellow dress with a blue orb on her chest, and beige long knee socks "Wonder who is he? Never seen him before in Epic City."

"Must be new." the blue robot girl suggests.

"XJ9! Did you clean the lab just like I asked you to!?" spoke an elderly voice as the robot girl looks into panic.

"Uh, it's almost tidy up, mom!" the robot girl shouts back as Sari slaps her own forehead with a chuckle.

"You are so grounded." Sari states with a soft chuckle.

/

"You guys seeing this?" spoke Dani Fenton as she's video chatting Sam and Tucker as she's currently watching the news. She is a short raven haired girl who looks like a young, female Danny. She wears a blue hoodie and red jeans as she eats a bag of chips.

"Yeah. Who knew Danny, Ron, the Powerpuff Girls and that Blue Tracker guy can save the city from a big old dragon." Tucker states as Sam calls him out of it.

"Tuck, one of our friends is a D.R.A.-"

"Hey Sam!" spoke another voice as Sam groans "Do you have any clothes other than black?"

"I'll have to call you guys back." Sam said as she logs out.

"Dammit, I was going to ask Sam if she knew Daphne's phone number!" Tucker pout as Dani laughs at his attempt to get a girl.

"Try online dating." Dani told him as she sigh as she looks at a picture next to her 'If only you were here…Jazz.'

/

Somewhere in New York City, an Asian teen with black hair with green highlights, red jacket and blue shorts was selling something to a brown haired teen wearing a blue shirt and cargo pants.

"So how much is this old dragon statue going to cost me?" asked the customer.

"Well if it's any consideration…" The Asian boy was about to make his price, until he saw something on the television screen that caught his attention. A group of heroes has just defeated what he recognized as Fin Fang Foom. "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed." the other guy replied after seeing the television screen. Peter Parker then sense someone in danger as he spotted a robber taking an old lady's purse "Gotta go, can you put my Aunt May's gift on layaway, Jake?"

"Sure thing, Parker." Jake replied as he watch the TV screen not even realizing the boy left to a dark alley to change into a new suit.

'Well this will be interesting.' Jake thought as he smiled at his old friend Danny forming a team.

/

Meanwhile, at a large prison facility, Eustace Bagge was inside of his jail cell, watching the television screen showing the exploits of the other heroes. Along him were many other villains such as Princess Morebucks, Rhino, and other super villains.

"That punk." Eustace growled as he spotted the Blue Tracker "He deserves to rot in jail, not me!"

"Shut up, old man." spoke a humanoid red cat as he reads his book.

Eustace then notice the pink dog in the background of the screen as he grits his false teeth "It's that stupid ungrateful dog!" he rants which perks Kat with interest as he saw the television screen.

'That doggy?' the criminally insane cat said as he gives a Grinch-esque smile. "Say farmer, I think we have something in common."

/

At Jump City, Starfire was watching the news as it explains the exploits of a new team of heroes in Epic City, all defeated a giant dragon known as Fin Fang Foom. She was curious about the team of heroes gathered around to welcome the audience. It was then Raven walk in as she notice Starfire watching the news.

"Hey Star, what are you watching?" Raven asked.

"Hey Friend Raven, I'm just watching the news exploiting this new team of heroes." Star replied as she points at the television.

Raven saw the group of heroes as she has heard about most of them, she is curious to look at the hero Blue Tracker. 'Must be knew.' she thought as she couldn't help but wonder about the strange blue hero.

/

"You guys seeing this?" Green Lantern Jon Stewart asked as he and the Justice League watch from the Watchtower. At the table are him, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Black Canary.

"Yes, these kids do alright on their own." Superman respond.

"It's strange that blond boy is without his partner, Ms. Kim Possible." Wonder Woman points out.

"So what? Maybe we can recruit these kids some day in out Young Justice initiative." Flash states.

"They're perfect candidates, but I don't think they'll be accepting our offer." Green Arrow answers as he drinks his tea.

Batman was more curious on the Blue Tracker, as he felt something about him that is quite strange "We'll see what they're made of later."

/

At the Avengers Mansion, the New York heroes Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Black Panther, Wolverine, and Falcon were watching the news on the heroes of Epic City, defeating a giant dragon that they recognized as Fin Fang Foom.

"Holy shit, did that just happened?" Hawkeye asked surprised that a bunch of teen heroes took out Fin Fang Foom.

"Indeed, these young heroes have done well in protecting Epic City." Thor comments as Ms. Marvel cross her legs as she sees a recording of Blue Tracker shocking Fin Fang Foom.

"That Blue Tracker guy's impressive." Ms. Marvel comments with a hint of admiration.

"Hulk can take on that giant lizard." Hulk scoffs as he cross his arms.

"Oh grow up, big guy. Let them have their moment." Wasp told the green goliath who just shrugs.

"Maybe we can invite them to the Avengers." Iron Man said as revealing his face was Tony Stark "They have potential, plus we can rival up the Justice League."

"I don't know, Tony. I got a feeling that these young ones are heroes on their own." Captain America said as he watches the broadcast. One of the Avengers, Wolverine, was thinking elsewhere.

'Wonder where are you, Laura?' He thought as he remembers his clone.

/

Some where in a New Jersey apartment, a girl with a tall woman with bobcut hair, blue eyes, red lips, and a developed body with a rack that can make Wonder Woman look flat, and wears a blue sweater and jeans is seen on the couch watching TV. Next to her is a black haired teenage girl with tanned skin and brown eyes as she wore a black tank top, leather pants and boots.

"Wow, Epic City has some new heroes." spoke the blond girl.

"Yeah, especially the new hero Blue Tracker." the tanned girl respond as an idea pops up in her head "Say Tea?"

"Yeah, Laura?" Tea asked her.

"We should meet these guys someday." Laura said as she eats her granola bar.

"I don't know, hopefully they're not like the Justice League who will chase us down." Tea said as she also eats a granola bar.

/

"Hey guys." Blue Tracker spoke as he, Danny, Ron, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter ride on the Dex-Bot after the paparazzi cleared the way, they even bought Courage and Rufus with them. "Why not form a team?"

"A team?" Bubbles asked the hero.

"You know, we just fought a huge dragon and then saved the city!" Blue Tracker states. "Dex, here's fine."

"Okay." Dexter said as he pilots his Dex-Bot down to a large field where a mansion in the back. The others are confused as to why does Blue Tracker wants to stop here, as the robot touches the ground.

Soon everyone exit out of the robot as Blue Tracker stand onto a log. Buttercup decides to be the first to speak "So Blue Wonder, why bring us here of all places?"

"Yeah, it's private property!" Blossom states pointing at a sign that reads "Logan's Ranch."

Blue Tracker chuckled as he pulls off his mask, revealing to those his secret identity. "That's because I own this estate." he said with a grin after seeing the shocked faces of the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter. Danny, Ron, Courage, and Rufus aren't surprised.

"YOU!?" Buttercup and Blossom shouted at the same time. Bubbles meanwhile was busy with her own interest with Rufus and Courage.

"Yep. And after we've worked together to stop Fin Fang Foom, I say we'd make a good team together." Mark states.

"You know, I agree." Danny said as he floats up "I mean, think about it. We both live in a big city, filled with aliens, metas, mutants, inhumans, robots, etc, all live in harmony. But that doesn't mean this city isn't a power magnet for super villains, giant monsters, alien invasions and ghosts. Here, we can make a difference."

"You got a good point there, Danny." Ron replied scratching his chin "I mean, me and Kim can't do it alone but with all of us we can show the world how we're not just some nobodies, we're underdogs."

"Underdogs…? Like the name, has a special ring to it." Mark states.

"Why Underdogs?" Bubbles asked.

"Because we're not as big as the Justice League, Avengers, Titans, or any other big shot A-List superhero team. As Underdogs, no one's going to expect us to do anything." Mark explained.

"I see this as an opportunity, Logan." Dexter replied with a smile "You would need a boy genius to help you build weapons to fight off big threats. I'm in."

"I'm in as well." Danny accepts "And I guess since you know my secret identity, I don't see why I can't sow you girls my secret iden-"

"We already know it's you, Fenton." Buttercup deadpanned making Danny fall onto the floor comedically.

"W-What!? How?" Danny asked changing into his human half.

"Danny Fenton? Phantom? Always disappeared when there's a battle going on?" Blossom asked as she arch an eyebrow "You're very too obvious with the naming."

"Plus we can recognize you facially!" Buttercup points out as Danny felt like being stabbed.

"Why not wear a domino mask?" Bubbles asked.

"If only I wore one during the accident." he muttered.

"So if Danny's in the team, I'm in the team as well." Ron said as Rufus nodded and chirp in gibberish agreement.

"What about you girls? Wanna join the team?" Mark asked as he gives a hand in offering.

The three girls look at each other as Blossom looks at Bubbles who nodded in agreement. She then looks at Buttercup who just gives a shrug "We would love to join your team, Mark." Blossom said as she shakes his hand in acceptance.

"Excellent!" Mark states as he points at the sky "From this day on, the Underdogs have formed!" he declares out loud as everyone gave him some odd looks.

"Why are you posing like that?" Buttercup asked as everyone including her sweat drop.

'I got a bad feeling that this is going to be a start of something terrifying, isn't it?' Courage asked himself in fear but he knew that he's better than his old master.

/

Meanwhile, deep in an unknown location, the hooded man watch the monitors as he gives himself a frown. These new heroes have defeated Fin Fang Foom, but then smiled when he sees how capable they have become.

In truth, the hooded villain has expected this to happened. Fin Fang Foom was a way to call out attention to those young heroes and now that they have assembled.

'This could be interesting.' he thought as he makes contact with ten shadowy figures all in hologram and all have numbers on their cloaks. "So, did anyone saw the broadcast?" he asked them.

 _"Oh I've seen that poor display of these so-called heroes."_ spoke the cloak with the number three on his cloak.

 _"They might prove to be a threat."_ said a gruff sounding voice from the cloak figure number eight.

 _ **"Oooh I don't think they can challenge us…yet."**_ said the feminine and demotic sounding cloak number one.

"I suggests that we delay our plans for now. Third, you go convince your army to lay low until further command." the cloaked man said as his cloak number is zero. "Any further questions?"

"Yes, I'm wondering who's going to bring snacks for the next personal meeting?" the fourth cloaked figure asked as he smokes from his pipe. "Because I'm not eating from Double Digits' cooking again." he points at the cloaked person with the number two, and seems a foot shorter than the others.

 _"You know that my sweets is good."_ Two spoke with a chirpy voice.

 _"Good? Your cupcakes and ice cream are made out of human remains you psychopath!"_ the fourth cloaked man points out _"F-For goodness sake, you're not a cannibal but you serve snacks out of Sweeney Todd's oven!"_

"Hmm." Two huffed.

"Alright, does everyone else have anything else to say?" the leader asked as no one said anything. "Okay? Good. The meeting of the Dark Masters has been adjured." he announced as they raise their hands up in salute. "The world, the universe, and all of existence belongs to us!"

"Belongs to us!" all ten of the cloaked figures shout in unison as they all dismissed.

 **/**

 **That's it for the third chapter as the Underdogs are officially formed. So what awaits the Underdogs on their new adventures? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Remember to review!**


	4. The Wrath of the White Mane Part 1

**Does thou eyes decieveth thee? A new chapter after the last one? It's probably someone's birthday or something. Or, that I'm a fast writer. Anyway, this chapter is the start of an arc that brings out the team's first real mission. Hopefully this will give you some in sight on the characters interacting each other.**

 **I do not own anything that belongs to most from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 4: The Wrath of the White Mane Part 1.**

It has been a week since the Underdogs were formed after defeating Fin Fang Foom. News about them became wide spread across Epic City schools districts, including Jack Kirby High School. Many students were talking about the heroes and it just so to happen that the Powerpuff Girls are one of them which causes the girls to be bombarded with their fan club. Mark, Ron, Danny, and Dexter didn't get much of fans since the Powerpuff Girls were the most popular, plus with secret identities and all. Ron would've gotten some fangirls if it weren't for his clumsiness. For the most of the week Mark has showed them his Blue Room, which is where he made all of the gadgets and trinkets for his suit, also a training room which Buttercup would definitely enjoy.

So today Mark was just walking down the hallway, heading down to his next classroom. Passing by was Sam Manson, who was getting her books and then noticed the dirty blond.

"So, Danny told me about your tracking skills." she spoke as Mark stops and turns to her.

"Yeah, so what? Your boyfriend's skills are obvious." Mark replied as he sees Sam's blush.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam respond "We're just friends. God, why do people keep asking that."

"Oh, I guess since I was under the assumption that you two were." Mark said as Sam rolled her eyes. "But you would like to be his girlfriend I bet." he said with a grin.

Sam gave a look at Mark as she gives her own blush "It's not like he actually pays attention to me."

"Sam, you can't expect Danny to just notice your feelings for him. From spending a day with him, he's still a hormonal guy who's more focus on girls, adjust to a normal life, and trying to get good grades. If you want to get his attention, I'd say be brave for about twenty seconds and admit your feelings to him." Mark told her hoping the advice for her will give effect.

"You really think twenty seconds is all I need to confess to Danny? But what if he wouldn't accept?" she asked.

"Then it's his loss for turning down a pretty girl like you." Mark said innocently, that comment made Sam blush unnaturally.

"W-Whatever! Go to your class or something!" Sam snaps at him as she walks down the opposite way to hide her blushing face 'What is with this guy? Saying something like that out of the blue! Is he some kind of playboy? Though, the advice he gave me isn't that bad.' she thought as she ran down to her history classroom.

/

Mark has made it to his science class as the teacher is writing on the board. His teacher's name is Mr. Crocker and from what Mark heard he is bat-shit insane.

"Alright, my soon-to-fail students!" dramatically spoke the skinny, hunchback male teacher who has greasy black hair, glasses, and wears a white button suit, blue tie, and black pants. "Today you'll be doing a science project! This will be a two-partner type project that you'll have to do a science project that involves an amount of research, has to be creative, and has to be given a scientific fact! Now, any questions?" Mr. Crocker asked.

One of the students raise his hand up, asking "Um yes, is there a purpose-"

"F!" Mr. Crocker shouts as he pulls a lever which launches the student off from his desk and went straight up out from the roof. Many of the students sweat dropped by this action. "Anyway, time to assign partners…by my invention: THE PARTNER RANDOMIZER 3000!" he pulls the lever and popping out from the floor was what appears to be a large, lottery machine.

'How the hell did this guy get a teaching job?' Mark thought as Mr. Crocker puts out instructions.

"All you have to do is pull the lever and the machine picks out a partner for you. So first victim- I mean, first student: SMITH!" Crocker yelled as a nerdy looking brown haired boy wearing glasses, a red jacket over his yellow shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, walk up to the machine as he pulls the lever. The machine rings out as it spells out a name after randomizing the letters.

"TIMMY TURNER." the machine spoke.

"Turner! You're partner up with Steve Smith." Crocker told as he leans on Steve "If you see anything unusual from Turner's home, tell me and I'll pass you for the semester." he whispered.

"W-What to find?" Steve asked.

"To see if Turner has any FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker exclaims insanely as his body makes weird cartoony motions that resulted him hitting his head on the roof. "Ouch! Okay, next student, LOGAN!"

Mark walks out of his desk as he went to the machine. Seeing like he has no choice he decides to pull the lever of the machine as random letters scrambled. Once the randomizer stops scrambling the letters, the name of his partner has been announced.

"DAPHNE BLAKE."

"Congratulations, Logan, you're partnered with one of the most popular girls in this school!" Mr. Crocker announced while the spotlight shows Daphne at her desk, sweat dropping as she just looks as confused as Mark.

"Take my advice: don't end up like Steve Smith over there, he's a wannabe." Mr. Crocker said out loud while pointing at Steve.

"Hey! I am so not a wannabe! I'm a chick magnet!" Steve replied in defense "In fact, I'm the son of a CIA agent."

"Isn't your dad the one who keeps harassing my family thinking we're some kind of…fish spies?" asked a Atlantean boy, with his eyes narrowing at the nervous Steve.

Mark went back to his seat as he saw Daphne looking at him giving him a welcoming smile. As Mr. Crocker picks out the next student to get a partner, Mark smiled back at Daphne with a wave.

"Alright, now that you all got your partners, go ahead and discuss what kind of project you'll do. But make it a surprise project, something that oh I don't know, relates to your personal interests and whatever." Crocker said with a tone that almost says 'I don't care what you do as long as it's good.'

As Mark sat at the same table as Daphne, be began to speak "Hey, my name's Mark Logan, you must be Daphne Blake, or is it obvious?"

"You can say that." Daphne replied with a giggle as she brings out her notepad "So what kind of project do you want to do? Suggestions?"

"Well I'm into animal biology, genetics and marine biology. How about you?"

"I'm…more into fashion than science." Daphne states "Like Mr. Crocker could use a tan and a new outfit." she said honestly.

"HEY! Just so you know Ms. Blake, my mother happens to like my skin complexion!" Crocker exclaims as he press a red button on his desk, causing another student to be launch out of his desk and head straight out of the window screaming. "Oh poor Harold, I guess I shouldn't have modified my classroom for my own needs."

"How did this guy get a teaching job?" Mark whispered to Daphne who just shrugs her shoulder.

/

At lunch, Dexter was reading some news reports from his smartphone, as he sat at the circular table along with Blossom, Danny, and Ron who were the only ones at their seat. The four people present were board as Blossom is reading a Jane Austin book, Ron eating his nachos along with Rufus, and all Danny does is play with his food. It's obvious that they were board.

"So," Danny starts tired of the awkward conversation "What's on anyone's mind today?"

"Well, I've been reading a report on a stolen project from Venture Industries." Dexter states as he scroll downs some more "Also there's a report on the Avengers defeating the Serpent Society, follow by the X-Men just saved Washington from another Brotherhood plot."

"Okay, how about you, Ron? Where's Kim these days?" Danny asked the blond nacho-loving boy.

"Oh you know, Kim's been busy with time for herself. Not since she's been recruited." Ron replied.

"Recruited?" Blossom asked as the three got interested.

"Oh well, after when we formed the team…" Ron began as a flashback comes.

 _Flashback._

 _Ron road on his moped at night as he head down to check up on Kim. As her best friend it's the least he can do to check up on KP. Once he gets invited into the Possible home, he walk up to Kim's room as he announces from upstairs._

" _Yo KP! You wouldn't believe the night I had!" Ron shouts as Kim walks up to him._

" _Well I got great news as well, Ron." Kim replied with a smile._

" _Well get this-"_

" _I just got invited to join the Teen Titans!" Kim states excitedly._

" _Whoa, the Titans? That sounds great!" Ron replied proudly for Kim. "So, when do we get our own Titans Communicators?" he asked as Kim frowned with guilt._

" _Oh, I'm sorry, Ron." Kim said as she rubs her own arm "Their leader only chose me to be in their team."_

" _Oh, well I'm sure you asked them about me." Ron asked as Kim looks even more guiltier. "You did mentioned about me, right?"_

" _I'm sorry, Ron." Kim apologized "I was so hyped up in being part of the Titans I never realized-"_

" _Hey, it's okay. In fact, I'm glad that you're a part of something big." Ron told her as he turns around "Well, gotta get back home. Mom's fixing chili tonight."_

" _Well I'll see you around school then." Kim told him as Ron walks out with a sad look on his face._

 _Flashback Ends._

"Damn, Kim was invited to be a part of the Titans?" Danny asked as Ron nodded "Wonder why I didn't get an invite?"

"Well I can get why the Titans chose Kim, she can do anything." Dexter said as a matter of fact. "To them, Ron's the sidekick. Doesn't help that you keep losing your pants most of the time."

"Hey, I can do some cool moves for my MMP!" Ron said in defense.

"That maybe the case, but truthfully you're not very much the brightest and popular person." Dexter states. "You're a buffoon who thinks he can get the Titans' attention."

"Oh so you think you can make a better Titan?" Ron asked looking pissed off.

"If the equation's under calculations." Dexter countered calmly, as the two boys get into intense glares. Blossom sense this as she gets in between them. "Hold up, guys. Maybe it's time we change topic, like where are Sam and Tucker, Danny?" Blossom asked him.

"Sam's hanging out with the environmental group while Tucker's busy trying to get the popular girls's numbers." Danny answered remembering that Sam has a meeting with those hardcore goth couple Ennui and Crimson. The ghost boy is still creeped out by those two, including their gothic rabbit. "And where are your sisters?"

"I think Bubbles said that she went to join an environmental group and Buttercup went out in the gym to spar with some delinquents." Blossom answered as Danny looks worried.

"Oh well that's- wait, did you say Bubbles went to some environmental club?" Danny asked her.

"Uh yeah, why?" Blossom asked as Danny slaps his own forehead.

"Something tells me your sister's going to be traumatized." Danny said feeling sorry for the blond Powerpuff Girl. "Where's Mark? Should be be here by now?"

"He's doing a project with a Ms. Daphne Blake." Dexter explains to him.

'Tucker will be jealous.' Danny, Ron, and Blossom all thought.

However, if they look from behind the rooftops of the school, a shadowy creature would be spotted climbing towards the library wing.

/

Meanwhile, at the Environmental Club.

"So, does anyone like animals?" Bubbles asked happily as Sam is seem slapping herself in dismay as the goth couple, Crimson and Ennui, and other gothic and hipster students all look at Bubbles differently.

"Want to meet Loki?" Crimson asked as she held up the gothic rabbit that looks like it's been straight out of a Hot Topic pet store.

"OOH! He's a cute little bunny!" Bubbles states as she rubs the gothic bunny, who respond with a nuzzle.

"It seems that Loki deems you worthy to join our underworld." Ennui comments.

"Would you like to join the dark side…Bubbles?" Crimson asked as she cringe saying Bubbles name. If she wants to change Bubble's outlook, she's going to have to do something about that name.

'Well this is not going to end well.' Sam said, wondering what was on her mind in inviting Bubbles in, now they plan to convert her.

/

Meanwhile at the library, Mark and Daphne have decided on doing a research project on the meta-gene. The library has a science section where it stores most of many research on meta-genes since the incident at Central City where the Flash was born as one of the first meta-humans.

"So what books did you get, Mark?" Daphne asked him as he picks out a book.

"There's one on "Human Evolution" by Charles Xavier, and a book that classifies many meta-humans hero and villain published by Dr. Emil Hamilton and researched by Dr. Harrison Wells." Mark replied showing the books. "Well that's great. If only my friend Velma can recommend me those books, usually she's student librarian here." Daphne explained as she can't find a book about meta-genes and meta-humans. Daphne wasn't one of the smartest when it comes to science, as she gets help from Velma to help her out with homework. She's not stupid, just not familiar with science stuff.

Before Mark can ask, his hearing suddenly picked up something crawling through the vents. He thought it would be a rat but it's bigger than a rat. "Did you hear that?" he asked her.

"Hear what?" Daphne asked as suddenly bursting out from the roof a creature drops down on one of the tables, startling the students who were sitting there.

"CHICHICHICHICHICHI!" the creature stood 9 ft tall, with gray wrinkly skin, demotic red eyes and large jaw. It has a white lion's mane around his neck as it's large scaly body stood with skinny arms with long claws. It wore a large loincloth and it's hind legs has two claws. "CHAAAAAAA!" it roared as it's bloody eyes stare at Mark and Daphne.

"What the hell is that!?" Mark asked as he gets Daphne behind him. The creature looks at the two as it walks down towards them, as it gives a growl. Daphne was scared as she hid behind Mark, who makes sure to protect him. The creature then grabs Mark and threw him away from her, causing him to hit the book shelf.

"Mark!" Daphne shouts in worry as she was about to go towards him, but the monster grabs her by her leg as it hangs her upside down. "Hey! Let me go!" she demands as she pulls her skirt up so it wouldn't fall.

The monster snarled at her as it's suddenly got hit with beams. It screams in pain as it looks and saw the blue robot girl with her arm in the form of a laser cannon.

"Hey! Drop the girl and I might leave you unscratched!" Jenny threatens as she hovers towards the monster. The creature held Daphne like a rag doll as it screech.

"CHHEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" It screams as suddenly tiny miniature versions of the monster pops out from the vents of the library. The students and librarian screams as it ran out of the library leaving only Jenny and the monster holding Daphne. The little imps starts charging towards Jenny who keeps blasting them away.

"What are these creatures!?" Jenny asked as she saw the monster getting away with Daphne as it climbs out of the window. "Hey! I'm not finished with you!" she shouts as she keeps blasting away the little pint-size creatures. 'There's that guy who was knocked out. I better take a-' she stops thinking when she saw the book shelf Mark crashed to as she notice something "Where is he?!"

/

"Let me go! Help!" Daphne shouts as the monster carries her over it's shoulder as it climbs up the tallest school building. She struggles to let go but the monster's grip is too strong.

"Let the girl go if you know what's good for you." spoke a voice as Daphne saw the Blue Tracker, holding his electric stick. The monster turns its head and saw the blue clad hero, it gave a growl "Don't growl at me! My team's going to come and rescue you, miss."

'Team?' Daphne thought as the monster was hit in the leg by an ecto beam. Danny Phantom stood floating in the air as Ron came charging in with a long poll, hitting the arm to make it let go of Daphne. The monster screams as it steps back, until it got hit in the back by a punch.

"Take that, you monster!" Buttercup shouts as Blossom charge in and thanks to her pink blur she manage to grab Daphne away from the monster. The monster screams in distraught as it quickly ran away from the heroes by falling down from the roof top.

"Hey! Come back here!" Buttercup shouts as she flew down to chase the monster, only that it disappeared. "Where'd it go, dammit!?"

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked Daphne as she place her down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good." Daphne respond as she stand up, lowering her skirt. She then realized someone on her mind "Mark! That monster hurt him!"

"What? Blossom asked as she looks up to see Blue Tracker talking to Danny and Ron.

"You know something about this monster?" Blue Tracker asked Danny.

"Sorry dude, my specialty is ghosts, not monsters." Danny points out.

"That monster couldn't have gone that far." Ron said as he looks around the other side of the school.

"The big question is, why was it after Daphne?" Blue Tracker asked as he saw Daphne walking back to the library 'She's probably checking to see if I'm alright. Better switch to Mark Logan.' "I'm going to the library, see if you can find anything." he told them as he ran down and head towards to the library wing.

"Is Mark dating Daphne now?" Danny asked as Ron gave a 'I don't know' motion.

/

"Mark! Where are you?" Daphne asked as she's being accompanied by Blossom and Buttercup, looking at the scene of the crime. Blossom notice a blur coming from the vents as she was about to go and see, she spotted Mark coming out from the shelves. "Hey Daph." Mark said as he holds his arm.

"Mark, are you alright?" Daphne asked in worry.

"Just a bruise in the arm, I'll be okay." Mark said as he rubs his arm.

"I think you should go see a nurse about this." Daphne suggests.

"It's not that bad, it's just a scratch." Mark said as he stretch his arm out, as you can hear the popping noise from his arm.

"Jeepers, that sounds like it hurt!" Daphne said not minding the popping noise.

"Psh, Blossom. What's up with this?" Buttercup ask her sister.

"I don't know, is Mark going out with her or something?" Blossom replied wondering how those two are so formal to each other.

"Anyway Daph, maybe we can go to my place so we can do it where it's safe." Mark said as he held the books to check out. Hearing this makes Blossom and Buttercup think otherwise.

'Go to his place?' the two thought.

"Sounds like a plan. I hope that monster doesn't try to attack me again." Daphne said, as her mind thought of doing something about that monster.

They heard a groaning noise as everyone looks at the robot girl on the floor. They look and saw the robot girl looking all mangled up.

"Is she okay?" Blossom asked as the robot girl stands up.

"Looks like it." Mark said as Jenny rebooted herself as she's online. "Gremlins!" the robot girl blurts out in panic, making everyone confused.

"Um…hi?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Daphne asked as Jenny nodded.

"You know her?" Buttercup asked.

"We have the same current events class together." Daphne explained.

"I'm okay alright, except the fact that I was attacked by these small flying elves while I was trying to save her from that monster." Jenny explained.

"Sounds like a mystery in my hands." Daphne states as everyone turns to her. "What? This is what I usually do in my spare time, solve mysteries."

"Oh yeah, you're part of that famous Mystery Inc, aren't you?" Mark asked as he has heard the mystery solving group that attends in this school. "Wouldn't you need your friends here?"

Daphne sigh as she respond "I'm afraid not this time. They went to do some personal stuff so I'm on my own." Daphne explained which only makes Mark concern.

'But with that monster after you, who would protect you?' Mark thought to himself as he has to call in a team meeting about this.

"Daph!" shout Trixie Tang and Paulina Sanchez as they ran down towards to the red head "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Yeah, when we saw you being grabbed by that monster, we were so scared." Paulina states "But if it weren't for that dreamy ghost boy saving the day, who knows what would've happened!"

'Uh, we were there too.' The Underdogs thought.

"I'm fine, girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to find out why that monster was after me." Daphne said as she walks out of the library "Hey Mark, you coming? We still need to do our project."

"Sure thing, Daph." Mark said as he follows the red head.

"Well Buttercup, we should figure out what kind of monster that was." Blossom suggests.

"You know, I would recommend Mrs. Saturday, she knows everything about cryptology." Jenny recommend.

"Looks like we found our source." Buttercup said as she notice one sister missing "Where the hell's Bubbles?"

"Someone called me?" Bubble's voice was heard as the two sisters turns around as they gasp at who is hanging out with Bubbles. "Hi girls, have you met Ennui and Crimson? They're Sam's friends."

The two goth couple blink for a while as they stare intensively at Blossom and Buttercup's souls. "It is an honor to meet the sisters of the Beast Whisperer."

"B-Beast Whisperer?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Yeah, its the nickname they gave me. To them I'm the communicator to all of the animal life!" Bubbles said cheerfully as her sisters sweat dropped.

"We take our eyes off of her for a minute and she's friends with vampires." Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"I hope they haven't influence her some more." Blossom replied as she fears for Bubbles making the strangest of friends.

/

Soon the school library was closed due to the destruction caused by the monster and it's flying elves. Outside of the library wing was Principal Skaar who was telling the police about the damage caused by who he believes his students caused. Present with him are Mr. Crocker and a white haired pale woman wearing a black and orange suit, highlighting her figure.

"And when I get my hands on the person responsible for this, I will make sure he pays for the damage of my school until his fingers bleed!" Principal Skaar shouts as he clench his fists together in anger.

"I keep telling you, sir, this monster attack has to be the work of…FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" Crocker exclaims dramatically as usual.

"If only we get the description of the monster, it could be an unknown cryptid." spoke Dr. Mrs. Drew Saturday, who teaches a class on mythology and cryptology in hopes of spreading her teachings to her students.

"Monsters, cryptids, just who or whatever it is, I want him or her pay!" Skaar growled. He then notice some of the students walking towards him as his expression bitters.

"Principal Skaar, I believe that there's been a monster attack in the school." daphne said as she, Mark, and Jenny can confirm it.

"Yeah, and it had a legion of flying gremlins he can call upon!" Jenny states which peaks Mrs. Saturday's interest.

"Oh Ms. Blake, how wonderful that you're here." Principal Skaar said with a sarcastic tone "Tell me, is that mystery solving group doing their best to investigate?"

Daphne sheepishly replied "Well actually sir, my team are away for a while, so-"

"So it's just you then?" Skaar asked as he narrows his eyes "Well Ms. Blake, since your parents are the best benefactors for the whole school, so here's my advice for you. KEEP YOUR MYSTERIES OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" he yelled as you can see that he's popping a vein.

"I'll take it from here, sir. These kids might know something." Mrs. Saturday said as Skaar huffs while Mr. Crocker gave them a look.

"Hold up, Mrs. S!" Crocker exclaims "These kids may know a thing or two about the FAIRIES! I'm sure of it-" he was then kicked aside by Mrs. Saturday's heel causing him to fall back onto a tree. Everyone was shocked and impressed by Mrs. Saturday's side kick.

"Sorry about that, he gets on my nerves." Mrs. Saturday said as she turns to her students "Now, what were you saying?"

Mark, Daphne, and Jenny explained to Mrs. Saturday about the monster, and how it attacked Mark and grabbed Daphne. Jenny also mentioned about the flying gremlins as they give details about the monster's description.

"I see…" Mrs. Saturday hummed as she cross her legs "Now I know why it sound so familiar, you guys must've spotted the ghoulish White Mane."

"White Mane?" Mark inquired.

"I once taught a subject on Scottish cryptids once, and this was one of them." Mrs. Saturday starts to explain "Legend has it the origins of the White Mane was a creature that hunts down young maiden girls for sex. These flying gremlins are the White Mane's children born out of the women it mated called the Shriek Gremlins."

"Sex? You mean to tell me that monster was after me to give birth to those flying screaming gremlins!?" Daphne feels that she wanted to gag. "He sounds like a sick perv!"

"Wait, so if it's after Daphne, why wasn't it after any other girl in this school?" Mark asked.

"He's right, that monster can attack any girl if it wants!" Jenny points out.

"Well that would be the case, but the White Mane is said to have a fixated on a single target of the girls it hunts down. A single-target sexuality as you may put it." Mrs. Saturday explained "Look, I suggests you kids to stay out of trouble. My husband and I are Cryptologists so we'll be investigating this White Mane monster."

"Hey, this White Mane has attacked the school and send it's abominable children at me!" Jenny states.

"Well if things get sour, you can join in when the White Mane starts popping up again." Mrs. Saturday states as she gets up from the bench and walks out.

"Well, we now know what the monster is, so now-" before Daphne can finish Mark interjects.

"Hold on, Daphne. I think it's best that you should set this one out." Mark told her.

"What, why?" Daphne asked.

"You heard what Mrs. Saturday said. That monster is targeting you and I can't imagine what will it do to you if you get caught by it." Mark explains "If you were alone that monster will have the opportunity to get you. But luckily my friends can help."

"Hold on, what gives you the right to decide what Daphne should do? She's a mystery solver and if she can handle it before then I don't see the problem." Jenny said in defense for Daphne.

"She can't handle a monstrous rapist on her own! She said that she has a team that knows about this kind of stuff and they're not here." Mark argued with the robot.

"He's right." Daphne states "Without my friends, I can't solve this mystery on my own. Plus I'm the monster's target, so the best thing I can do is hide."

"But that doesn't mean this monster's going to go away." Mark points out as he text Dexter to call his team to meet up at his mansion. "So girls, ready to meet my friends?"

Far from the three, a suspected someone was hiding in the corner of the school building. The suspect was breathing heavily as it's piercing eyes stared at Daphne intensively as well as Mark.

'How dare that bitch goes to those freaks!' the suspect thought as a grin appeared 'No matter, once I have her, she'll learn her place!'

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Looks like the Underdogs are on the case. Will they save Daphne from the ghoulish White Mane? Will Jenny be apart of the team? Will Bubbles go goth? Stay tuned on the next Underdogs Redux!**

 **Also would like to give the readers a chance to see who is the White Mane and solve the mystery. The next chapter will have more clues on who the culprit is but don't ask me who, or it'll spoil the surprise! There are one or two clues on this chapter and you might have missed it.**

 **Update: I forgot to mention that credit goes to ultimate-drax for suggesting the name of the monster for this arc.**

 **Remember to Review!**


	5. The Wrath of the White Mane Part 2

**I do not own all characters from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Hasbro, or anything else.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 5: The Wrath of the White Mane Part 2.**

At the Logan Estate, Daphne and Jenny were surprised to know that Mark lived in such a mansion. Daphne was amazed by the decorative of many patterns and paintings of wild life and animals as Jenny is astonished by how big the house is.

"Wow, I can't believe you live in a place like this." Daphne comments.

"Thanks, Sebastian has tidy up the place here and then." Mark respond as he saw Courage and Sebastian just came out of the kitchen holding trays of snacks.

"Snacks for your house guests, sir?" Sebastian calls as he and Courage place the trays on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Daphne said as she sits on the couch while Jenny just float and absorb the mansion.

"Wow, how on earth can you afford this place?" Jenny asked.

"Well, as I explained to my friends before, I come from a very rich background. My late dad's inheritance went to me owning this estate and now I just stay here so I can go to school." Mark explains as remembered his late father as well as his newly discovered mother.

"Late? Why would your dad be late if-" Jenny was pulled by Daphne who whispered to the robot girl. Jenny gave a shocked look as it change to sheepish and apologetic "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's cool, Jen." Mark replied as he pat Courage "This is Courage, he's a little shy around strangers."

"Ah, he doesn't have to be shy around me, aren't you little guy?" Jenny said giving her friendly smile to Courage, until she tripped and fall onto her head, which activates her rocket launcher out of her back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Courage screams as he hid behind Daphne. The shivering dog is now more afraid of the robot girl.

"Whoops, sorry." Jenny respond as she sense something phasing down the roof of the mansion.

"Hey Mark!" spoke Danny as he flew down towards the room as he change into his human half. "I didn't get the memo, but I came here early." he said not realizing Daphne and Jenny behind him, both giving shocked expressions.

"Uh Danny-"

"I was on my way until I ran into the Box Ghost." Danny continued "Man, he was as usual an annoyance. I have to use suck him inside the Fenton Thermos-"

"Danny."

"-and have to give it to my sister to take him back to the Ghost Zone." Danny finished "Now, what were you going to tell me?"

"Velma's right, Danny Fenton is most likely Danny Phantom." Daphne states as the raven haired teen turns around and saw the lovely redhead and the robot girl behind him.

"Uh…how long were they here?" Danny asked Mark.

"Before you phase down here." Mark respond.

"Shit." Danny cursed as Sebastian walks in.

Master Mark, your friends are-" a green blur rushed in as Buttercup snatch a bunch of chips from the tray "Here."

"Haha! Cheetos!" Buttercup said as she opens a bag as she gulps down the cheetos.

"Buttercup!" save some for us!" Blossom shouts at her sister.

"You snooze ya loose!" Buttercup shouts as she sticks her tongue out. Following Blossom are Dexter, Ron, Sam, and Tucker as they enter the mansion.

"Man, I still can't believe that Mark is loaded." Tucker spoke out loud "Kind of like you, Sam."

"And what does that suppose to mean, Tucker?" Sam asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"Uh…that you two are secret…billionaires." Tucker meekly answered as Sam rolled her eyes as she looks at Daphne.

"Great." Sam muttered.

"Oh, hi Sam. How's it going?" Daphne asked as she waves at the goth girl. "You never told me that you're friends with Danny Phantom."

"WHAT!?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed as Sam glares at Danny who rubs his back.

"I know, I was reckless." Danny said sheepishly.

"Alright, before we get into that subject, we should discuss on an important topic." Dexter points out "I suggest an introduction is in order, XJ9."

"Please don't." Jenny deadpans as Sebastian hands her a cup of oil.

"Premium oil, madame?" Sebastian offered as Jenny grabs a cup.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Jenny thanked the butler "Also, my name is Jenny Wakeman. XJ9 is just a model number of mine."

"Aren't you from Tremorton?" Tucker asked excitingly as Jenny frowned.

"Tremorton? You mean one of the most techno-advanced cities in the world?" Blossom speculates as Jenny frowns some more.

"Anyway!" Mark interrupts sensing Jenny's discomfort talking about her home town. "Have you guys been filled in by the White Man monster, right?"

"Of course, it's that monster that was after Daphne." Bubbles replied.

"Follow by it's Shrieking Gremlins." Ron states.

"As a man of science, I would usually dismiss something like this." Dexter said as he adjust his glasses "But it's not far fetched since the world we live in it's not the case."

"So Daphne, do you have any enemies that maybe after you?" Danny asked her as Daphne starts to think.

"Actually a lot." Daphne said as she began to list off "There's the Creeper, Ghost Clown, Miner Forty-Niner, The Ghost of Captain Cutler, the Ape Man, Caveman, Old Iron-Face, Witch Doctor, the Wax Phantom-"

Twenty Minutes Later.

"-Ghost of the Red Baron, Fireball McPhan, the Gator Ghoul, the 10,000 Volt Ghost, Mamba Wamba, Mamba Zombie, Zombie Lila, the Phantom Raceer-"

Twenty More Minutes Later.

"-Joker and Penguin, the Samurai Ghost, Roller Ghoster, the Scooby Snack Monster-"

Twenty Minutes- Ah screw it, GET ON WITH IT!

"-the Krampus, Wicki Tiki, Flim Flam, and Scrappy Doo." Daphne finish off the list as everyone just look at her in surprise that she can list all of the monsters that long.

"Wow, that's kind of a rogues gallery you have there." Sam comments.

"Well most of the bad guys are just people in costume trying to steal money for their failed businesses." she states as she mutter to herself while petting Courage "God, this economy. Why is it that most businessmen would resort to dress up like monsters just to scare off people?"

'I can name just a few.' Mark, Danny, and Blossom thought to themselves.

"Wait, don't you have a group of friends to help you about that White Mane problem?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah, that Mystery Inc gang!" Mark said thinking what Danny thought.

"Oh my friends are out of town for a while." Daphne replied petting Courage's head.

"Out of town?" Bubbles asked in confusion. "Where could they be?"

"Well Shaggy and Scooby went to a family reunion for a hotdog eating contest, Velma has to go to her grandma's house during the weekend, and Fred…" Daphne looks at a distance with a frustrated sigh "he's at a Trapscon."

"A Trapscon?" Jenny questioned.

"It's a convention for traps enthusiast." she explained as Buttercup got a very bleak image.

"I don't want to know what kind of kinky shit this Fred guy is into." Buttercup said in disgust.

"He's not like that, Fred's too much of a straight lace to do those kinds of stuff." Daphne interjects in defense.

"More like a square if you ask me, darling." Tucker said only to receive an elbowed by Sam. "Ow!"

"Okay, that aside, it looks like we'll have to watch over Daphne until we figure out why that monster is after her." Mark said as everyone agreed.

"You'd do that for me?" Daphne asked feeling flattered.

"Hey, we're science partners, I got your back as long as you got mine." he states as Daphne couldn't help but smile at Mark and his friends helping her out.

"Wow, I thought I would be alone on this but I guess I can get some help." Daphne said as she felt like she can solve this mystery with her newfound friends as she stands up. "Usually, my friends would always call me Danger-Prone Daphne in these kinds of situation."

"Why do they call you that?" Bubbles asked her as Daphne leans on the wall, only for the wall shift as it turns it over to the other side, causing her to shout and disappear.

"She's gone!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Actually I'm okay, just inside another room." Daphne shouts from the other side of the wall "I didn't know you were a superhero, Mark."

Mark sighed as he has to make explain his identity to Daphne and hopes that she can keep it a secret.

/

"Alright, everyone knows what to do, right?" Blue Tracker asked as he got the Underdogs, including Jenny who joined in as they're at the school. They went to investigate the library wing as well as looking around the school.

"Of course dude, Danny's going to search through the air vents, the Powerpuffs and Jenny will search around the school for the White Mane while you, me, and Defender-X will check out the library wing." Ron said repeating the plans.

"At least he learned the abridge version." Dexter replied as Ron stares at the boy genius while being mad.

"Good. Now Courage and Sebastian are going to watch over Daphne who's safe at the limousine." Blue Tracker states.

"Uh might want to re-think that." Danny said as he points at the direction that cause Mark to turn and saw Daphne and Courage walking towards them.

"Hey guys! Guess who decides to join in!" spoke the redhead in purple as Blue Tracker's eyes pop in in panic as Daphne ran towards them along with Courage.

"Daphne! What are you doing out here!?" Blue Tracker demands.

"Well I can't just solve the mystery without a member of Mystery Inc with you." she said as Courage gave a sheepish laugh as he rubs his back.

"What happened to Sebastian?" Danny asked.

"Oh don't worry, he's distracted for a while." Daphne said with an innocent smile.

/

"IIIIIIIIIII'm hooked on a feeling~!" Sebastian sang out loud as he's in the limousine listening to Blue Suede on the radio while bopping his head.

/

"Whatever, looks like you and Courage will have to follow me, Ron, and Dexter" Blue Tracker said pinching the bridge of his masked nose.

"Alright girls, looks like we'll be on lookout for the White Mane." Blossom states as her sisters nod in agreement.

"Hey, I just picked up something." Jenny said as one of her triangular hair antennas shifts into a satellite as she picks up something from the school. "I hear…footsteps coming from the gymnasium!"

"Sounds like our culprit's sneaking in!" Buttercup said as she and Jenny blurred in to find the culprit.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouts for her reckless sister as she gives a frustrated sigh "Why is she always reckless?" she ask herself as she blurs herself at the gymnasium, with Bubbles following her.

"Well, looks like we'll be looking inside the school." Defender-X said as the rest of the Underdogs follow by Daphne and Courage went inside the school.

/

"This is so…" Tucker was lost of words as he and Sam are in the Blue Room. Both were impressed by so many computer monitors that shows the news, cameras around the city, and sweet internet access. "I…I can't explain it to words."

"What that we work at maintenance now?" Sam said as she observes the weapons stored on the wall. "Gotta admit, Mark has some cool weapons to beat the bad guys with."

"Yeah, almost like Batman." Tucker states.

"Or Blue Beetle, and Green Arrow." Sam points out as they hear Blue Tracker's voice.

"Sam, Tucker, can you hear me?" He asked through the intercom as Tucker picks up the headphone mic as well as Sam. "Hey Mark, we're online." Tucker respond.

"Good. Tucker, I need you to hack into the school's security cameras to see if there's any strange activity, mainly any sightings for the White Mane." Blue told the techno geek.

"On it, sir." Tucker said as he gives a salute, then starts hacking into the school's cameras.

"Well you better hope that this won't lead the police here." Sam points out.

"Actually I have Sebastian created a firewall to make sure we don't get hacked." Blue states. "So I don't have to worry about that, not even the government or the smartest hacker can get through the firewall."

"Okay, we're on lookout duty and if something's up, we'll let you know." Sam spoke as she watch the monitors that shows footage of the school cameras.

/

Meanwhile, Jenny and Buttercup sneak in to the gym to find a mysterious hooded figure entering the gym doors.

"I wonder what this punk is up to?" Jenny asked as she uses her x-ray vision to identify the mysterious person, but he enters inside the gym through the doors.

"Whoever he is, he's way past his curfew." Buttercup states as she pounds her fist.

"Shush, we need to figure out who he is and what are his motives." Blossom orders in whisper.

"Looks like we'll have to sneak up on his, Pink Panther style." Bubbles whisper back.

The four quietly enters the gym as they sneak in. They saw the suspect walking behind the bleachers causing the girls to hide towards the sports equipment storage before they were seen. Once they're in the storage room, they use their ultra hearing to hear the conversation from their side of the wall.

" _-Okay, Smith. Do you have the info I need?"_ spoke a familiar nasal voice.

" _N-Not yet, sir. B-But we're still on that deal, right?"_ spoke the other voice. _"-I get you what you want and I can have Daphne Blake as my_ _partner."_ he purred in a suave voice that disgust the girls.

" _Yes, yes."_ spoke the nasal voice again. _"But only if you can give me what I want, and I'll arrange for your needs, Smith."_

" _Yes!"_ Smith said excitedly _"When Ms. Blake is in my hands, she'll see what a true man she deserves."_

"What a sicko." Jenny muttered as the girls nodded in agreement.

"That's it, I'm taking on this Smith kid." Buttercup said as she punches the wall causing the two suspects to look at the hole in the wall.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouts as she saw the two suspects hiding under their hoodies split up away from the heroes.

"They're getting away!" Bubbles states.

"Buttercup, you and Bubbles follow the tall one. Me and Jenny will follow the other guy." Blossom orders as the four split into two to chase after the two culprits separately.

Bubbles and Buttercup chase after the tall suspect as he was running really fast. He then knocks over a trashcan towards them but they dodge it. He then makes a turn to the other hallway.

"Don't let him escape!" Buttercup said as she and Bubbles make a turn to follow the guy, only that he disappeared "Dammit, he's gone!"

"Where did he go?" Bubbles asked looking around.

"He's hiding somewhere." Buttercup answered as they float past the lockers "When I find this guy, I'm going to give him a pounding!"

If the girls were to turn back, they would've notice one of the lockers opened as the suspect peek his head out looking at the girls, as he gives a sigh of relief.

/

Meanwhile, Blue Tracker, Dexter, and Daphne were sneaking in at the library to find clues on the White Mane's attack. Dexter uses his glasses to scan for anything suspicious as he looks at the foot prints of the monster. They went over the police tape to look around the busted tables and crumbled shelves. Ron and Courage are elsewhere as they went out to search for clues somewhere.

"The monster left quite the damage here." Dexter points out as he scans the area but stopped in shock "No…"

"What is it, Dexter?" Blue Tracker asked as he saw Dexter go onto his knees.

"That monster will pay." Dexter growled.

"What happened?" Daphne asked in concern.

"This!" Dexter held up the book "Einstein Theories and Other Science Dabble" all shredded "How can someone wreck an Einstein's masterpiece! Oh this monster will pay for his life!" he shouts dramatically as he raise his fist. Blue Tracker and Daphne can only sweat drop as they look at him in confusion.

Daphne noticed a trace of hair on the book as she points out "Is that…hair?"

Dexter notice the strand of white hair on the book as he use his tweezers to pick it up, and place it in a plastic bag. "Yes, it seems so."

"Could be the White Mane's hair." Blue Tracker points out "Looks like when the monster attacked you Daphne, it left traces of it's own hair."

"I hope Ron and Courage have the best of luck than we have." Daphne said wondering where those two went off.

/

"So what if Kim's part of the Titans?" Ron said as he was talking to the pink dog as they walk through the hallway while carrying a flashlight. "Sure, I maybe the sidekick but I got some mad skills."

"Huh?" Courage asked wondering what Ron is rambling about. He saw the blond stop at a certain door.

"Cool, the school's office!" Ron said looking like a kid finding a Christmas present. He picks out something from his pouch pocket from his pants as he picks out Rufus. Despite Courage's protest, Ron told his now awake buddy "Rufus, think you can pick the lock in the office?"

Rufus gives a nod as he uses his tail to pick on the office lock. Surprisingly the office door is already unlocked.

"Huh, it's already unlock? Weird." Ron said as he, Rufus, and Courage went inside the school's office. Ron looks around with interest as his flashlight points towards the principal's office. With a mischievous smile Ron couldn't resist it "It's Principal Skaar's office! We should go in!"

"Nooooo." Courage told the teen but his wail fell to deaf ears as Ron has Rufus unlock the principal's door 'This is not going to end well.'

As Ron enters the office, he looks in awe as he looks around the principal's office. He then ran towards the principal's chair as he sits on it and finds it comfortable. "Ah, cozy." he said as Courage and Rufus notice some files and documents scattered on the desk. "What cha got their, Rufus and C-Dog?" Ron asked as Courage shows him the documents. "Huh, interesting."

"What are you doing in the principal's office?" asked a ghostly voice of Danny as Ron jumps out of the chair.

"Dude, you almost scared me!" Ron said as he felt like getting a heart attack.

"Sorry, I just spotted you while I was going through the vents." Danny respond as he cross his arms. "Should I even ask?"

"Well…I was just…researching for clues." Ron made the excuse as he held up the file "Like this one!"

Danny grabs the file from Ron's hand as he looks at it "PTA meetings log." he reads as he flips through the files "This is interesting."

"What did you find, bro?" Ron asked.

"According to this, the Jack Kirby High's bake sale two weeks ago was a bust. Principal Skaar has tried to go to the richest families who let their students attending here. All of them refused except for the Blakes who promise them to donate the school with a million dollar check."

"Whoa, that's a lot of Z's." Ron comments with a whistle.

"Yeah and according to this, Skaar never received the check on the due date." Danny said with suspicion. "Now this is getting more suspicious."

"Yeah, that bake sale wasn't that successful." Ron points out.

"Guys, we just got contact with Blossom and Jenny." Blue Tracker said as he contacts them through the ear piece.

"What did they find?" Danny asked as he press onto his ear piece to respond back. "Apparently they have found someone name Smith. He got away along with the other individual with him, probably conspiring towards Ms. Blake." Dexter states.

"There's only one Smith I know and that's Steve Smith." Blue Tracker states "We should discuss this when we-" the feedback has been cut off giving Danny and Ron worried looks.

"That doesn't sound good." Ron said as Rufus rambles in panic and Courage shivers in fear.

"Come on, to the library!" Danny shouts as he grabs Ron and Courage with Rufus going back in Ron's pocket. Danny has them turn intangible as they go to the library.

/

Blue Tracker and Dexter defends Daphne as many of the Shrieking Gremlins attacking them. Blue Tracker uses a couple of electric batons to attack them back, zapping them as they fell. Dexter activates his gloves as they transform into cannons, shooting the flying gremlins out of the way. Daphne backs away as she felt one flying gremlin from behind, causing her to shout "Eek!" as she swat it with her purse. Then Jenny burst in along with the Powerpuff Girls as they saw a swarm of the Shrieking Gremlins surrounding the three.

"Looks like we're going to need to swat some flies." Jenny said as she transform her hands into fly swatters, as she swat some of the Shrieking Gremlins. Blossom blew an ice breath to freeze the gremlins. Buttercup punches their clocks out as Bubbles kicks them to the floor.

"We're getting out of here!" Blue Tracker said as he grabs Daphne's hand as he rush her out of the library and then went to the fire exit. the two ran as the Shrieking Gremlins flew out of the window to chase them. One of them grabs Daphne on the back as she is force to let go of Blue's hand as it flies up with her.

"AAAH!" Daphne screams as she is carried away by the flying gremlins. She struggles but more gremlins grabs her arms and feet to prevent her from struggling. "Let me go!" she shouts as she is being carried by the swarm.

"Shit." Blue Tracker cursed as he press his ear piece as he uses his rocket boots to launch himself up the sky with his rocket boots "Those who can fly follow me!"

The Underdogs who can fly follows Blue Tracker leaving only Dexter, Ron, and Courage on the ground. "Looks like it's just you and me, Dex." Ron states.

Dexter press on his arm gloves as a pair of jets appeared from his back which Ron have not noticed before, as he saw Dexter flies off. "Oh sure! leave me here with the dog! No offense, Courage."

"Meh." Courage shrugs as they saw a shadow larger than his and Ron's. He and Ron turns around as they saw the ghoulish White Mane monster giving them dirty looks as it growls. "CCCHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" it screeched.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ron and Courage scream as they held onto each other in fright. He and Courage ran away from the monster as it starts chasing them down, with a look of intent kill.

/

Meanwhile, Daphne struggles from the swarm of the flying gremlins as they kept their hold onto her. As the swarm flew down the forest Daphne keeps kicking them causing her pink stockings to rip, part of her purple dress shirt has a few scratches, lost her heel and her green scarf falls off. It was like being attacked by a swarm of birds she remembered watching with Shaggy and Scooby one time during movie night.

"Where are you taking me!?" Daphne demands as the Shrieking Gremlins flew towards the county mall. Daphne looks at the mall in confusion, wondering why are they taking her to the mall.

/

Ron and Courage ran away from the monstrous White Mane as it chases them down. Ron has never ran this fast before as Courage was the fast runner due to his experience in running away from monsters.

"Tuck! Sam! I need an assistance!" Ron shouts as he press his ear piece.

"Don't worry, Ron. Jenny's on the way." Tucker respond as Ron and Courage ran as fast as they can until they felt a pair of metal hands grabbing them as they saw Jenny bringing them up top.

"Nice save, X-Jen!" Ron comments as he sticks his tongue out towards the monster. The monster snarled as it ran down forward. "Where's it going?"

"Probably where that swarm took Daphne!" Jenny respond as she decides to follow the monster with Ron and Courage as she forms her arms into a cart to hold the two. She catches up with the Underdogs as they stop and saw the close down mall.

"Come on, Daphne needs us to rescue her." he told them as they flew down to the mall.

/

The mall was large in space as the Underdogs enters inside the mall through Danny's intangibility.

"Incredible." Dexter states "Your ability to make us intangibility to phase us through walls has never stopped astonishing me, Danny."

"Thanks, Dex." Danny respond.

"Where in the mall did they took her?" Buttercup asked as she looks around.

"We should split off and look for her before the White Mane does." Blue Tracker suggests as his teammates agreed as they split off. Danny and Ron took the west wing, Jenny, Bubbles, and Courage took the east wing, Dexter, and Blossom the north wing and Blue Tracker with Buttercup searching through the south.

/

 **Jenny, Bubbles, and Courage.**

The three look around the area of the mall as they try to find traces of the flying gremlins.

"Hey Jenny." Bubbles spoke to the robot girl.

"Yeah." Jenny replied.

"Um I know it isn't the right time to ask you, but I notice that you don't like to talk about your home a lot." the blonde sister said as the robot girl sigh.

"There's nothing to talk about that shitty town." Jenny said as Bubbles look confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Tremorton isn't one of my favorite places anymore." Jenny said as she continues to look around, trying to forget the bad memories from the unfaithful town.

They look everywhere until Jenny, using her eyes as flashlights, spotted a couple of flying gremlins lying on the floor.

"Hey, those flying gremlins are asleep." Jenny states. "But why are they sleeping?"

"Maybe it's their nap time?" Bubbles suggests as Courage walks up to them, noticing something strange about them.

But as soon as the dog touches one of them, the gremlins both react as they rise up with their eyes glowing red and making shrieking noises, startling Courage.

"Great, looks like they're awake!" Jenny forms her hands into hammers as she and Bubbles fend the two gremlins.

/

 **Ron and Danny.**

"So Kim hasn't been hanging out with us lately." Danny states as they look around the mall to search for their purple clad friend. "She would've helped us by now."

"Yeah, I may haven't told KP about it." Ron replied as Danny looks at him in shock.

"You didn't tell her?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I may have forgotten to tell her what we'll be doing, but she's so busy with the Titans." Ron said as he gives a frustrated sigh "I don't think she's aware of our little team we have."

"Wait, how is that possible?" the ghost boy questioned. He knew Kim and Ron since attending Epic City after his old school, Casper High, gets sucked into another dimension(no thanks to his dad's invention) so all of Capser High students have to move in to Epic City coincidentally. He's glad that Sam and Tucker goes to the same school as him, though to his displeasure the A-Listers Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star also attends, but his bully Dash has stopped picking on him after that one unfortunate incident…

"Kim's got a one track mind when some big opportunity gets in front of her. She focus on that and it causes her to forget some important things." Ron replied as he felt left out on Kim's life.

"Then why not just tell her?" Danny asked as Ron stops walking which confuses the halfa "Hey, are you alright?"

"D-D-D-D-" Ron stuttered as he looks pale.

"What is it?" Danny asked him "Gorilla? Granola? Ghoul?"

"DINO BIRD!" Ron shouts as Danny turns to see a large, green pterosaur with a large beak.

/

 **Dexter and Blossom.**

The female leader and the boy genius search through the north wing as they try and find Daphne before the White Mane monster does. As they search, Blossom ask Dexter "Dexter, do you know any male students name Smith?"

"I know one." Dexter replied as he looks at his glasses to track down the gremlins "Steven Smith, part of my Social Studies class. He's the son of the infamous CIA agent Stan Smith, known to abuse his authority as a CIA agent. One time his dad has been coming to my house to demand to see my secret laboratory, but I've been covering my tracks."

"You have a secret lab?" Blossom asked in amazement.

"Forget that I said that." Dexter told her making the orange haired girl pout. "What is it that you ask me about the Smith boy?" Blossom explains to Dexter about Steve Smith possibly a suspect and is after Daphne. "I see, typical for Steve to be after Ms. Blake. Steve has the habit into thinking that he's a casanova and tries to get an attractive female in his pants. So he's making a deal with this other guy so he can have Ms. Blake for himself. His ego is as big as the sun."

A growling noise can be heard as both of them turn their heads to see two glowing yellow eyes in the shadows. They thought it was the White Mane but the creature ran away from them.

"Follow it!" Blossom shouts as she and Dexter chases after the monster.

/

 **Blue Tracker and Buttercup.**

The tracking hero uses his lens to locate foot prints or any prints for the White Mane as Buttercup follows. Buttercup has already explained to Blue Tracker about some creep name Smith who's trying to get into Daphne's skirt.

"Steve Smith is the only Smith I know." Blue states as Buttercup narrows her eyes. "And what did the guy he was talking to sound like?"

"Well he has a nasal adult male voice." Buttercup told him "He sounded familiar, but I don't know who."

Blue Tracker's hearing picks up something as well as Buttercup. It was the chilling screech of the Shrieking Gremlins follow by Daphne's screams. "Daphne!" Blue Tracker shouts as he and Buttercup follow the sound as they head down to the food court. They look everywhere as they try to find where Daphne's screams are.

"Nooo!" that was Daphne's scream which got them worried.

"Over there!" Buttercup points towards a closed hair salon titled Tangled as they notice that it was broken in. They went inside to find where Daphne is, as they look and noticed an entrance that leads down stairs.

"What in the world?" Buttercup asked curious about the entrance until they saw a flying gremlin coming out from the entrance hole all panicky. Confused, the two rushed in to find Daphne as they notice the secret entrance is metallic. "What is this place?"

"I've heard that the mall has some secret entrances for mall security to go through." Blue states as they saw a light. They ran towards the light as once they entered they gasp.

Nowhere the White Mane was on sight, but a lot of decapitated and chopped up gremlins as they see someone looking at Daphne who's fainted, chained to a wall with parts of her clothes torn and missing one of her heel. Her scarf loosens and her pink stockings ripped. The person turns to the heroes as Blue Tracker is shocked to see who it is.

"Mrs. Saturday!?" Blue Tracker shouts as he sees the teacher in the black and orange jumpsuit carrying a sword.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Drew Saturday? What is she doing here!? How is she involved? What is Jenny's issues with her home town and what about Ron and Kim's relationship? Stay tuned and find out!**

 **Before you ask, no I am not bashing on Kim. I consider her to be one of the best animated female characters in media, along with Jenny Wakeman, Korra, and Juniper Lee. I'm just playing ball with Kim and Ron's dynamics crumbling by going their different ways.**

 **Also some hints for future storylines as well as some hints in some of the character's past.**

 **Remember to Review!**


	6. The Wrath of the White Mane Part 3

**And here's the conclusion to the White Mane arc. This is a long chapter to do as you wouldn't believe who's behind the monster. I don not own anything that belongs to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 6: The Wrath of the White Mane Part 3.**

"Mrs. Saturday!?" Blue Tracker shouts as he saw the black and orange jumpsuit clad teacher stood in front of the chained up Daphne. Buttercups looks at this as if the teacher has done something to Daphne.

"Okay, I know how this looks, but-" Drew Saturday didn't finished as she is tackled by Buttercup. The green clad Powerpuff Girl pins Drew to a wall as she has her on choke hold.

"Alright lady, what do you think you're doing with Daphne!?" Buttercup demands as Drew flips Buttercup over her shoulder as she pins her arms to the ground. "Let me go!"

"I will if you just listen!" Drew told her as she turns to the Blue Tracker. "And how did you know who I am?!"

"Um…lucky guest?" Blue Tracker replied as Buttercup kicks the woman off of her as she launches at her. Drew held her sword up as a shield as Buttercup keeps punching her sword which surprisingly doesn't break. While Buttercup fights Mrs. Saturday, Blue Tracker went to release Daphne as the chains holding up her wrists were unlocked. "Daphne, are you okay?" he asked in concern as the red head slowly opens her eyes to see the masked hero.

"Mark?" Daphne groans as she held her head up. She is having a major headache like if she was knocked out.

'Mark? That kid I met earlier with Daphne.' Drew thought as she dodges Buttercup's punches "Whoa there young lady, didn't your daddy tells you that you're not allowed to hit your teacher?"

"An evil teacher that was harming her students? Implied." Buttercup retorts as she's about to throw another fist but then suddenly a large, furry bigfoot-like creature blocks Buttercup's punch towards Drew. The creature stumbles back as he falls onto a wall while being dizzy.

"Fisk!" Drew shouts as she let's out a growl as she press her ear piece. "Zak, Doc, gonna need back up here!"

Suddenly appearing from the ceiling a large man in the same orange and black jumpsuit as his gray hair, tanned skin with a scarred eye along with a teenage boy with the same tanned skin, skunk-like hair, and wears an orange shirt with black sleeves and yellow pants as he carries a staff with a claw.

"Hey, leave my mom alo- holy cow, she's a Powerpuff Girl!" Zak Saturday exclaimed in shock.

"Focus, Zak!" Doc Saturday told his son as he grabs Buttercup's arm "Now young lady, why don't you stop and let us talk-" Before Doc knew it, Buttercup elbowed him with her other arm causing him to knock the wind out of him.

"Buttercup, stop!" Blue Tracker orders but she didn't listen as Buttercup has this angry look in her eyes 'That's not good.'

"Dad!" Zak shouts as he glares at Buttercup "What is wrong with you!?"

"Grrrr." Buttercup snarled as she felt the adrenaline rush to punch everyone in the room. She launch herself towards Zak but she is shoved by the large yeti-like creature away from the teen, causing her to fall down on the floor. She then felt hands pin her down on the floor as she looks up to see her sister Blossom pinning her to the ground. "Let me go!" she shouts with a struggle.

"STOP IT, BUTTERCUP! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE OUT OF CONTROL!?" Blossom shouts as Buttercup stops struggling to realize what she's done.

"….I did it again, did I?" Buttercup asked as she calms down.

"Yes, and you're lucky that I came here just in time if it weren't for me and Dexter following bigfoot over there." Blossom said pointing at Fiskerton while Dexter absorbs it in curiousness. "You really need to stop going berserk at people."

"Sorry." Buttercup said rubbing her arm.

"Okay, first off the Fiskerton Phantom is not a bigfoot. He's a gorilla cat." Zak Saturday states "Second, what are you guys doing here?"

"Rescuing Daphne from these Shrieking Gremlins." Blue Tracker said as he looks at the sliced up gremlins "You sure did a number on them, Mrs. Saturday, but don't you think that's a bit overkill?"

"Wait until what their insides look like." Drew said as she picks up the gremlin and toss it to Blue Tracker. He grabs it as he looks underneath the decapitated head with a shocked expression.

"Wires?" Blue asked as Dexter looks at the decapitated bodies.

"They appear to be robots." Dexter states looking at the damaged gremlins. "We need to warn the others about this."

/

Danny and Ron fights off the pterodactyl as it defends itself against the two. Ron swings a pole at the giant bird as it proceeds to snap it out of his hands, and gives it a screech.

"What's a pterodactyl doing here!?" Ron questions.

"Well it's not a ghost." Danny states as he saw Jenny and Bubbles crash down as they fought the gremlins. "Well, looks like they found the gremlins."

"Danny, Ron, the gremlins!" Jenny was punched by the gremlin as it began to shriek. "I try to find their weakness but I've made a shocking discovery!"

"Which is?" Danny asked as he blast the gremlin away from Bubbles.

"They're robots!" Jenny answered as she saw a pterodactyl launch itself at the gremlin attacking Jenny as it proceeds to chop the other gremlin's head off, revealing circuitry. "These gremlins are animatronics!"

"They also have these labels on them." Bubbles points at the decapitated gremlin as Ron takes a look at the logo and name.

"Property of Venture Industries." Ron reads as be and Danny look at each other in confusion.

"Venture Industries?" Danny then recalls something about the company.

" _So," Danny starts tired of the awkward conversation "What's on anyone's mind today?"_

" _Well, I've been reading a report on a stolen project from Venture Industries." Dexter states._

"A stolen project from Venture Industries." Danny said as he rubs his chin "Tuck, give me some info about a robbery at Venture Industries."

"Already checked in." Tucker respond "According to the reports, inventor Dr. Thaddeus S. "Rusty" Venture was working on a animatronics project for an upcoming attraction called VentureLand in the works. The CIA and SHIELD are investigating it."

"What was stolen?" Danny asked his brainy best friend. "About six dozen manufactured robots that was designed for a ride called "The Spooky Venture Ride'." Tucker answered as Danny raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, that sounds like this could've been a totally different setting for this mystery." Danny deadpanned.

"Also what's stolen was some remote controls and a large Venture compound exoskeleton." Sam's voice told in Danny's ear. This has got Danny suspicious even more. "Also, Blue Tracker ask if you seen a pterodactyl, don't worry she's friendly."

"What?" Danny asked as he saw the pterodactyl chewing on the head of the animatronic gremlin.

/

Later, the Underdogs are up on the roof of the mall as they are greeted by the Saturdays. Blue Tracker continued to hold onto Daphne who showed no injuries other than a few scratches. She would need a new outfit and she is calmly asleep on Blue's chest.

"Alright, now that we've rescued Daphne, can you tell us who you all are?" Blossom asked as she noticed a green komoto dragon that Bubbles takes fondly of along with the pterodactyl.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Drew said as she raise her hand up "We're known as the Secret Saturdays. A family of Cryptologists and part of a secret science group that studies the supernatural. My husband Doc studies Cryptids and my son Zak has a personal connection to them." She hears Fisk groans as if she forgot to introduce him "Also there's Fiskerton, you've met Zod, and our komoto dragon is Komoto."

"Nice name." Buttercup said sarcastically earning her a glare from Komoto.

"As for why we're here," Zak starts "Mom said that the White Mane was somewhere in the school, and we thought he was some type of Cryptid. We were going there but we saw the swarm of gremlins heading down to the mall. Once we get their they went through the entrance at the Tangled salon place and we found a secret security passage."

"We found Ms. Blake chained up and surrounded by the gremlins. Zak tried talking to them but they didn't respond along with the White Mane. Fiskerton chased the White Mane as it escapes while I analyze them Drew took the abbrasive approach." Doc looks at Drew who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I've may have done an over kill, but at least we knew that they're animatronics." Drew states.

"Well it does explain why I didn't connect with them." Zak asked as the Underdogs look confused.

"Connect with them?" Buttercup asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I have the ability to speak to the cryptids telepathically." Zak respond as Buttercup gave him a unbelievable look.

"Yeah right, talking to animals. What kind of lame power is that?" Buttercup asked dismissively.

/

Meanwhile, somewhere in Asia where a red haired woman with glasses just sneeze out of nowhere while cleaning the baby orangoutangs. Her monkey in the blue and white striped shirt and cargo pants look at her in concern as he saw her giving a daze look.

"Eliza, are you alright?" the talking chimpanzee that the human girl can only understand asked his companion.

"I don't know, Darwin." Eliza respond as she pets the baby orangoutang "I just have this feeling that I've been insulted."

/

"Hey, my powers are so real!" Zak retorts "Also they're not animals, they're cryptids. Rare creatures that are considered a mystery to mankind."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see it when I believe it." Buttercup said as she huffs.

"So you guys weren't after Daphne, but were trying to save her?" Blue asked as they nodded as he gives a sigh of relief "Good, that crosses you out of my suspect list." Fiskerton spoke in gibberish to Zak, as the skunk haired teen dismisses him "No, I don't think he's a humanoid cryptid." he told as Blue Tracker's eye twitch under his mask.

"So what should we do now?" Ron asked as he sees the nightly sky.

"For now, we investigate tomorrow." Blue Tracker said as he held up a tracker as suddenly a blue, flying hover cycle as it opens the window hood. The cycle reminds Danny of a Ride Shooter from a show he watch called Kamen Rider Ryuki. The Underdogs stares at it in awe as Blue Tracker place Daphne on the seat behind him. "There are still some suspects that needs to be checked at. I'm taking Daphne to her home." he said as he buckles up the tired redhead as he goes on front to rev up his hover cycle carefully.

"Whoa." Zak said in awe "You think I should get a hover cycle, mom?"

"If you drive the ship right, you might." Drew said as she watch the Underdogs flew away from the mall.

"Just like what happened at the bake sale?" Doc asked as Drew gave him a mild glare.

"Hey, we all make mistakes at the bake sale." Drew replied in defense as she cross her arms.

/

The next day, Daphne lay in bed as she's in the safety of her home. Her parents were out on a business trip in Sweden so Daphne has the house all to herself for the weekend. She replaced her clothing with a purple short dress as she lacks her signature green scarf and stockings. It was then she hears a knock on the door as she gets up "Yes?"

"Ms. Blake, there's a lad by the name Mr. Mark Logan." spoke an elderly maid's voice.

"I'll be down in a sec!" Daphne replied as she gets up from her bed and put on her purple sneakers and wear her green scarf. She gets out of her room as she rush down the house to see her butler Jenkins holding the door showing Mark. "Hey Mark! What's up?"

"The project." Mark replied as Daphne almost forgot about the project.

"Oh no! I've totally forgot about it!" Daphne replied but Mark held up a flash drive.

"Not to worry, I've written up my part of the research on meta-genes. Categorized from elements, to chemical reactions. Examples on heroes such as Firestorm and the Flash, and how does metahuman powers work in the human body." he said as Daphne sigh that the research was covered "Now we need to figure out the entertaining part of the project: create a model."

"That's great." Daphne said as she grabs Mark's arm and takes him to the living room. "Here's my living room! We can discuss the project here!"

"Great." Mark said as he and Daphne sat on the couch. The redhead didn't realize that when she sat down, her skirt shortens once she cross her legs. Mark uses his will power to not stare at her shown thigh as he focus on Daphne using her notebook and laptop she got from her book bag to check the research notes Mark made.

"This is great, Mark." Daphne comments as she reads the research.

"Thanks. I got a little help from Dexter who gave me some reference on the research." Mark replied "So what can we do for our project?"

"I'm thinking of making model suits that only works on certain metahumans." Daphne states as she place her fingertip on her chin "Like how Firestorm's powers work with the Splicer on his chest that can contain the two people he fused, or how Mr. Freeze's suit that keeps him cold due to his body temperature being permanently ice cold."

"That's a great idea, but who can we have for volunteers?" Mark asked.

"How about the Powerpuff Girls?" Daphne suggests.

"That's a good suggestion. We can make suits that are each compatible with their powers. Blossom has ice breath, Bubbles can talk to animals, Buttercup has the…tongue thing." Mark states as he gives in thought "We can make the suits like how the Flash's suit works. The Flash uniform is powered and charged by lightning when it powers the Flash's body."

"That's an awesome idea, Mark." Daphne states as she brings out her note pad to do some sketches and designs for the suits.

Mark notice her designs as he comments. "Wow, these are good, Daph!"

"Thanks, I've always dream of becoming a fashion designer. I sometimes make sketches on outfits based off of the superheroes. I got a cousin who's going to support my dream in coming to France for fashion college."

"Sounds like a nice goal, I'm still deciding on what should I do for my life? Maybe travel around the world or something." he said with a shrug on the last part.

'Travel around the world? That sounds adventurous.' Daphne thought as she starts to have a crush on Mark, but she doesn't know it. "So, any word about the White Mane?"

Mark looks at her and answered "My team's working on it."

/

Meanwhile at the school, the two hooded people were meeting under the bleachers at the football gym. They were having another conversation where the tall one barks at the short hooded guy.

"What! Still nothing!" the tall one asked as he adjusted his glasses "What have you been doing, Smith!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Mr. Crocker." Steve Smith apologizes nervously "But no matter where I find, I don't see anything unusual at his house."

"Steve Smith and Mr. Crocker?" spoke a voice as the two look at their side to see Jenny and the Powerpuff Girls floating in the air. "Caught ya red handed!"

"The jig is up! Run, Smith. RUN!" Crocker shouts as he and Steve split as they were seemingly running away from the girls, only for them to have already caught them as they're running on air. Jenny has Crocker and Buttercup has Steve.

"Alright, no more games!" Jenny turns Crocker around so he can face her. "Either you speak or things will be much harder on you in the face!"

"Yeah, a good pounding for these nerds!" Buttercup said as she aims for Steve's face.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses?" Steve asked.

"Or a teacher?" Crocker hopes that this would be the case.

"Unless you two are a couple of no good suspects, then all bets are off." Jenny states as they hears Steve scream.

"NOOOO! THIS ISN'T WORTH LOOKING FOR FAIRIES!" Steve shouts as the girls look confused.

"Fairies?" Blossom questions. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I-I promise Mr. Crocker that if I help him look for fairies in Timmy Turner's home, then I can have Daphne Blake as a permanent lab partner!" Steve admitted as he felt like wetting himself in fear of being punch.

"Is that true?" Blossom demands the teacher.

"Yeah, why would you look for fairies in someone's house?" Bubbles asked in her usual ditzy self.

"You all are like the others! Never grasp to realize that everything happening in the world is the resort of FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker exclaimed as saying fairy godparents triggers his over exaggerated motion causing him to get hurt. This caused him to drop something from his pocket which Bubbles noticed.

"What's that?" Blossom asked as she snatch the device before Crocker can catch it back. She looks at it as it's some kind of chip "Venture Animatronics Engineering?" she reads as she looks at Crocker suspiciously. "Strange, what were you doing with this?"

"Because I found the chip, that's why." Crocker answered as they all look at him suspiciously.

"Strange that you have a chip for animatronics that's from Venture Industries." Blossom states.

"And at the same time there was a report on stolen Venture property that are considered animatronics." Jenny adds to Blossom's statement. They all look at Crocker suspiciously as he gives in.

"ALRIGHT! It's true, I hired a guy to steal the animatronics from Venture Industries." Mr. Crocker told them "I needed something to build for my fairy catching devices so I can capture FAIRIES!"

"But why would you dress up as the White Mane to go after Daphne?" Bubbles asked.

Mr. Crocker looks at them as he gives a confused look "Why would I go after Ms. Blake? Unless she has some fairies, she's not my interest. Also, I lost the animatronics after I store them in the drama class costume department."

"If that's true, than someone's using the animatronics to pose as the White Mane to go after Daphne!" Blossom concludes.

/

At a suburban neighborhood, Principal Skaar was just enjoying his prized garden. It was one of his enjoyable hobbies outside of being principal, but then three shadows looms in as he turns his head to the three Underdogs.

"What are the Underdogs doing in my home?" Skaar asked, as Phantom, Defender-X, and Ron wearing shades looks at the one eyed man.

"We're doing a little investigation about the monster that attacked the school yesterday." Phantom answered.

"We've also like to ask you about the Blakes and the relations to the PTA meeting. Something about not sending that check in?" Ron asked as Dexter shoves his arm at the blond "Ow!"

"The Blakes!?" Skaar shouts as he stands up angrily "Oh those pish posh, fancy dandy, snooty uptight lolygaggers!" Skaar rants in his unusual curses the boys have ever heard "Those Blakes promises me a check to help pay off the failed bake sale but I haven't heard from them ever since!"

"So you hate the Blakes?" Danny asked.

"Now I do! And if their daughter doesn't solve this White Mane monster soon, she's expelled from my school cause that monster is after her. I could care less about that mystery solving team of hers, but I don't want their mysteries in my school!" Skaar shouts as his skin turns red. Even popping a vein which sets off the Underdogs.

"I think that's all we need to know, sir." Defender-X said as the three slowly walks away from the former evil general, who ends up crackling like a madman.

/

Later on, at the Logan's Estate, Mark gathers the group as he and Daphne listens to what the Underdog have gathered up. Daphne was impressed by the information they give her but there's still one puzzle missing to put the pieces together.

"Okay, so to recap." Dexter starts as he gathers all the data from his glasses "Our suspects: Steve Smith, has a psychotic crush on Ms. Blake, works for Mr. Denzel Crocker who stole animatronics from Ventures Engineering. But Crocker claims that he has lost those animatronics so someone may have stole them. Then there's Principal Skaar, who's mad at Daphne's parents for not sending him the check to pay for the PTA's back sale. There's also the fact that the hair Daphne founded is fake; meaning something's more than meets the eye about the White Mane."

"But there's still something missing." Daphne points out. She knows that she's not Velma but that doesn't mean that she isn't smart. She's going to prove that she isn't the damsel in distress or danger-proned as people thought she is. She'll solve the mystery even without the gang's help.

"What's there to miss? It's obviously that crazy old Mr. Crocker and that creep wannabe, Steve Smith!" Jenny points out.

"No way, it's gotta be Principal Skaar." Ron argued.

"Well I think it's that Mrs. Saturday woman." Buttercup states "I don't buy her and her family's crap about cryptids."

Suddenly, this got Daphne to think who the suspect is. She didn't know if the suspect she's thinking is **that** person, then she's going to need to set up a trap.

"I have an idea who's the White Mane is and the controller for those Shrieking Gremlins." Daphne announced as they turn to her.

"Really, who?" Mark asked.

"I don't want to give away, but first thing's first we need to set up a trap for it." Daphne replied as she clap her hands together as she thinks up an idea. She then hears her phone vibrate in her pocket as she looks at it, it was one text from her popular girlfriends who wants her to meet at the mall. "And I know just how to lure the monster in."

/

"I'm not so sure about this plan." Jenny states as she, Ron, Courage and Bubbles were at the table looking like they're hanging out. They're at the mall as some mall goers pass by as they kept watch on Daphne who's waiting on the other side of the bench checking her make up.

"Mark said we should trust Daphne on this plan." Ron replied as he drinks a can of root beer "Besides, everyone else has their own roles in this plan."

"Yeah, and if this succeeds, we'll know who's after her." Bubbles said as she pat Courage.

"I guess." Jenny muttered as she spots three girls walking towards Daphne. She recognizes them as Bonnie Rotweiler, Trixie Tang, and Paulina Sanchez.

"Hey girl!" Paulina shouts as she sits beside Daphne "So now that we're all hear, let's go buy us some clothes and look for some make up."

"Yes, I've been dying to try on this new hot tube top for the summer!" Trixie replied excitedly.

"Ugh, can we please go to Club Banana? I got this nice dress on order and I'm going to show it off to Ms. Possible." Bonnie replied as she notice Ron, but she chose to ignore him.

"Sure thing, girls." Daphne replied as the group walk down to hang out at the mall as they go through the clothing parts of the area.

As they watch the popular clique Jenny transform her hand into a phone as she spoke "The bait has left with the popular flock. Now we wait for the early bird."

"Copy that." spoke Mark's voice.

/

Daphne has been shopping with Bonnie, Trixie, and Paulina all around the mall as she hasn't seen the White Mane monster yet. She then decides to take on another approach as she suggests that they go to the Seventh Street Store.

"Let's go try out some outfits over there." she suggests as the rest of the girls agreed as they follow her. Later on after picking out some clothes and dresses, Daphne has been giving her a montage of outfits she's been trying on.

One is a sleeveless purple leather jacket over a white t-shirt, and leather skirt, with black boots. She was going for the club approach.

Next was a purple jumpsuit that Daphne models herself in. She has to admit that she looks good in it and it compliments her cleavage as well as her butt.

Next was a little black strapless dress that reach to her mid thighs, gray stockings, matching black arm gloves and black heels. 'This will look good on a night out, or prom.'

Last thing she wears is a farmer girl style outfit, with a purple one button top that shows her cleavage over a white shirt, showing her midriff and wears Daisy Dukes that highlights her long legs and parts of her butt, and white short boots.

'Wonder if Mark would like this?' Daphne asks herself as she surprises herself in thinking about Mark. 'Why would Mark be the first to appear in my mind? I do admire him but I'm in love with Fred…am I?' she wonder to herself as she heard screaming from outside of the changing room she's in. Confused, she takes a peak by sticking her head out from the door as she saw the White Mane invading the store. 'There it is!' she thought.

The White Mane roared as his Shrieking Gremlins flew from the vents as they search for Daphne. The customers ran out of the store screaming as the White Mane lurks around for whoever he finds.

"Hey, creepo!" The White Mane turns it's head to see Daphne, back in her usual attire, standing in view "Looking for me?" she asked as she lifts her skirt a little as she makes a motion to have him come at her.

The White Mane roared as he and his Shrieking Gremlins chase after her but then getting in front of her was the Blue Tracker who steps in for the rescue.

"Gotta get her first, big guy." Blue said as he grabs Daphne by the waist as he activates his rocket boots to fly past the White Mane and headed out of the store. The monster and his gremlins chase after Blue Tracker who holds Daphne close as he flies through the mall. "Thank you for participating the Blue Tracker Express, please hang on to the hero next to you and you'll land safely from the monster's clutches." he quipped.

"Just remember the plan!" Daphne told him as they went passed Defender-X who stood at the front of the food court. The gremlins were about to fly past the boy genius but Dexter held up a device that as he push the button, the gremlins starts to shut down and fall onto the ground.

"EMP disruptor PDA, thank you Tucker." Defender-X said as he gives himself a smile. "Alright Ron, time to give him his order!"

"One pie cannon coming up!" Ron said from the food cart as he, Sam, and Tucker puts in some pies on the machine that turns out to be Jenny as her mouth shoot out some pies at the White Mane, which covers his body. The pies seems to shock him as Blossom and Bubbles held a net fly towards him to trap it's legs.

"CHIIIIEEEEEE!" The White Mane shrieks as he stumbles down and starts rolling down the hall of the mall. Then he was stopped once Buttercup gives it a hard pounding in the face, causing it to fall towards the wall and then crash onto an empty cart. The monster's arms then starts to fall off, revealing black latex covered arms in it's large body.

"We finally got 'em!" Buttercup declares with a grin.

"We've stopped the monster!" Ron said as he hugs Jenny "This is so cool!"

"Ahem." Jenny coughs as Ron sheepishly lets go of her.

"Sorry." Ron apologizes.

The Blue Tracker sets Daphne down as the crowd of mall goers look at the monster before them. the Underdogs has strike again was going on their minds.

"So who's the White Mane?" Bubbles asked the million dollar question.

"I think I know who is this monster, someone no one will ever expect." Daphne walks towards the monster with her eyes narrowed. She grabs the head as she pulls it off from it's body. The crowd gasp as they see who the monster is, especially the Underdogs.

"Paulina Sanchez!?" they all spoke in unison.

"Holy shit, I did not saw that coming." Sam states.

"But she isn't doing this alone." Daphne said as she finds an opener on the chest compartment as she opens the monster's chest. The crowd gasp again to see who it was. "Hello, Trixie."

"Grr, back off, bitch!" Trixie snaps at her as Bonnie walks up towards them.

"Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me you two!?" Bonnie shouts glaring at her so-called "friends."

"But why did they do it?" Bubbles asked "Aren't they her friends."

"When you're in the popularity group, friendship doesn't exist." Daphne states as she narrows her eyes at them. "Why don't you tell all of us why did you chase me?"

"Oh like you're the smart one in this!" Paulina snaps at her "Me and Trixie used to be the center of attention in our old schools, and still are in Jack Kirby High!"

"Until you have all of our little fanboys and stalkers fond over you." Trixie sneered "I don't understand why would they fall for you in that outfit! Is no one going to point out how outdated she looks in that green scarf and those shoes?!"

"I don't know, she always look timeless to me." Blue Tracker comments making Daphne blush by the comment.

"But once we found this suit along with those animatronic gremlins in the drama class's costume department we had an idea on how to rid of you." Paulina said as she was about to finish but Daphne beats her to the punch.

"You two take drama classes and Mrs. Saturday's Cryptology class." Daphne said as she place her hands on her hips "By using the large exoskeleton you all learn to move around like the monster described at Mrs. Saturday's class on the White Mane. You dress the monster up using the costume from the costume department. And how you control the gremlins is by using that remote and headphone to make the monster noises." she points at the remote Trixie holds as well as the headphones she and Paulina wear. "Good deduction Daphne, but how did you know that they're the White Mane?" Blossom asked.

"Well it's no strange that once I was kidnapped, they took me towards the Tangled salon store. After thinking about your reference from Mrs. Saturday about the monster that's when I realize that you two have Mrs. Saturday's class. Also for the fact that Trixie's family owns a chain of salon stores called _Tang_ led."

"What were you two planning to do to Daph anyway?" Danny asked.

"Our plan was perfect! We pretend to be a monster, start kidnapping Daphne, and humiliate her by using the gremlins to tear her clothes up and post her naked on the internet!" Paulina confessed.

"But we would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you purple clad bitch and those individual superheroes and their pink dog!" Trixie shouts as the police came to the scene to arrest the two girls.

"Call me once I get out of prison, Ghost Boy!" Paulina shouts as Danny just phase down to avoid being looked at.

"So that was a case of the least suspected." Sam said smiling that her nemesis is going to jail.

"Yeah, who knew if she can, Daphne can solve the mystery even without her mystery gang." Blue Tracker states.

"Well, that crosses them out of the popularity lists." Bonnie comments as she stood with Daphne "I gotta say Blake, the way you solved the mystery of the White Bane."

"Thanks, Bonnie. But I couldn't have done it without the Underdog's help." Daphne points to the superheroes as Bonnie just looks annoyed.

"All credit goes to Ms. Blake." Blue Tracker states.

"Whatever." Bonnie huffs "Come on, Daphne. Let's go see a movie or something, and discuss about finding new girls in our clique, cause Paulina and Trixie were nuts."

"I'd love to, but I got a project to finish." Daphne told her as she glances at Blue Tracker.

/

After a week on working on the project, Mark and Daphne demonstrates their work at the football field where it's been modified as a training grounds. Mr. Crocker and all of the student gathered at the bleachers including the Underdogs.

"Alright students, with further research and use of material, me and Mark Logan will show you a demonstration of our special suits that works on metahumans." Daphne announced through the microphone as she and Mark are at the booth.

"Everyone, meet the Powerpuff Girls and their latest suits!" Mark spoke as appearing outside of the football entrance were the three girls in different outfits.

Each of the girls were wearing a fullbody uniform that are in different colors. The uniforms are black with silver breastplates, stylized black boots, fingerless arm gloves and tron lines around the hand, arms, chest, back, and legs. The tron circles are on the chest area, shoulder, and kneepads.

"Alright girls, let's give them a demonstration." Blossom orders as they nod.

"First up, Blossom!" Daphne announced as the leader flew in through the obstacle course.

"Alright!" Blossom said as she uses her powers to channel the energy from her suit. The suit's tron lines glow pink as two triangular pink glow in her eyes as she is surrounded in pink aura. A she charge through the obstacle course as she dodge some cannons filled with balls. Blossom raise her hand up to shoot energy beams as she destroys the cannons. She also notice standies of villains as she held her breath and blew in pink frost at the standies. The students were surprised to see how the suit powers up her powers.

"Bubbles, you're up!" Mark calls out to Bubbles flew in at mach speed as her suit glows blue lines. Popping in front of Bubble's eyes are blue circular energy as her suit glows blue aura around her body. She goes through her own obstacle course as there are lasers that shoots stun lasers. Bubbles channels her energy through the suit. Then projecting herself is a blue energy constructed as a bear to shield herself from the lasers. She then disperse the constructs to focus on her eyes as they glow blue and shoot laser beams at the laster. The students clap their hands as they're impressed by the blond Powerpuff.

"Last up is Buttercup!" The toughest Powerpuff Girl let out a scoff as she goes to her obstacle course. In front of her eyes are green square shaped energy as she uses her speed to ran past the obstacle course which has swinging cardboard axes, shooting golf balls that bounces off of her, and when she gets to the dummies the green lines glow as the energy surrounds her in flaming green. Her fists glows green as she charge at the dummies as she sends out her fist on one, which causes a vibration effect as the dummy explodes into stuffings, along with twenty other dummies. The students were quite amazed by this as they see a green wave of energy formed.

"And that concludes our project on the meta gene and how they work on specific suits!" Daphne concludes as the students cheered. Once they get out of the booth, they are greeted by Principal Skaar and Mr. Crocker.

"Well Ms. Blake, Mr. Logan, I'm very impressed by your demonstration." Principal Skaar said proudly. "Also I got a call from your parents, Ms. Blake. Turns out there's been a misunderstanding in the donation."

"That's okay, sir. Who knew my sister was using my dad's Swedish account for a shopping spree." she replied. It turns out the reason why the school didn't received the million dollars donation was due to the fact that one of Daphne's sisters was blowing their father's credit card to his Swedish account to buy clothes and a rocket. She had to return the things she bought though.

"Well as long as the check pays for the damage Mrs. Saturday caused at the bake sale." Skaar said as he leers his eye at the silver haired teacher.

"How was I suppose to know the parents were aliens!" Drew shouts at the principal in defense.

"And because of your demonstration for your project, I'll give you both "A plus"!" Mr. Crocker told them as he hands both of them their passing grade. "You two make a perfect chemistry with each other as lab partners, unlike Smith and Turner and their volcano!" he points at Steve Smith and Timmy Turner with a barely working volcano.

"B-B-But I thought that we had a deal, Mr. Crocker." Steve asked him.

"What deal are you talking about?" Crocker said as he stamps Steve and Timmy with big red F's on their foreheads. "F!" he exclaimed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the police station where I'll be serving my community service to pick up trash from the highway." Mr. Crocker wears a light vest as he walks down towards to the police car.

"…Seriously, how did this guy get a job as a teacher here?" Mark asked the principal.

"We needed someone to motivate students into passing their grades and he fits the description." Skaar replied in a deadpanned tone as he walks away.

"Hey Daphne," Steve said as he walks up towards her "Why don't we say you ditch this guy and come have some shakes with me?"

"Sam." Daphne calls out.

The next thing Steve knew was that he felt a hard, steel toed boot kicks him in between the legs. Mark and the male students winced at the sight of the wannabe getting kicked in his family jewels. The goth girl gave a satisfied smirk as she cross her arms in seeing Steve fall down holding his nuts.

"You know what, Daphne, you're not half bad." Sam comments.

"Wow, that's the first time Sam actually makes a compliment towards someone in pink." Danny said in surprise.

"Maybe Sam might have in common with Daphne." Tucker points out.

"Really? Nah, can't be." Ron said.

"Well it is a coincidence that they both have similar voices." Jenny points out.

The redhead walks up towards Mark "Mark, just want to say thanks for helping me." Daphne told him.

"Well that's what I do, if a friend is in need I'm going to go and help them out." Mark respond as he rubs his own head "But if you ever needed help, just give me a call."

Daphne now was sure that she felt safe with Mark around. She has to admit that he's a good guy that she doesn't mind dating anytime soon. She then spotted a green and blue van as she recognizes that her friends are here.

"Well, I'll see you around then." Daphne said as she walks up to the van as her friends get out from the van, as she's ready to tell them the mystery she had to solve.

/

In Gotham City, at Arkham Asylum where the most mentally insane goes to be locked up. Today the asylum has two new prisoners- I mean, patients, goes to their cells where they're put in to those who have an obsession.

Paulina Sanchez and Trixie Tang hated here, as well as the nut jobs who looks at them with hungry eyes. Especially the Batman rogues that were looking at them, as Paulina doesn't want to encounter them. Right now the two are ranting and then arguing.

"This is like, your fault!" Paulina accused the Asian girl.

"Me?! You're the one who suggests we go after her!" Trixie retorts to the Latina girl.

"But it's your plan to use that robot suit to chase down Blake!" Paulina huffs as she sits on her seat. Orange is definitely not her color "Man, we should've have her raped, you know? That way we could've call her the school slut if it weren't for those Underdogs."

"Jesus, that's kind of dark." Trixie muttered "I can't believe that we had to spend our next twenty years here in in this shit hole."

"Speak for yourself, the ghost boy will come and rescue me." Paulina said as Trixie gave her an odd look.

"Didn't he also helped in arresting us?" Trixie questions. "Wake up, Paulina! The ghost boy doesn't even know that you like, exists!"

"That's not true, bitch!" Paulina retorts as she glares at her "partner".

" **Oh teenage quarrels."** spoke an unearthly and demotic voice that made Paulina and Trixie froze. The air in their contained cell froze over as they look around for whoever spoke. Then looming in the shadows the two look behind them and saw a red skinned flamboyant man with smooth black hair, yellow eyes, and wears flamboyant clothing with a pink feathered scarf, crab hands and thigh high leather boots. **"Why hello my dears."**

"H-H-Him!" the girls spoke his name. They have briefly met Him when they were planning to get Daphne. Him gave them the unhesitating edge to set their goal to make Daphne's life miserable for Him and in return they gain more popularity. "We're sorry that we've failed you, sir, I mean ma'am, I mean-" Trixie stammers.

" **Don't bother making excuses for yourselves."** Him hissed at them as he grew larger in the prison cell. Both Paulina and Trixie fall down on their butts as Him looms over. **"You girls have failed to keep your end of the bargain, so in return I'm going to have to…WARP YOUR MINDS!"**

Him casts red mists towards the two girls as Paulina and Trixie both scream that echos the prison. The prison guard marches down towards to the cell as he checks in what was wrong. Once he gets there he stopped as his eyes widen in shock. "Well, this is interesting."

Both Paulina and Trixie were on fours and naked. Paulina bends down for Trixie to lick her in the anus and butt. The security guard press the prison's censor button to black out the window of their cells for some privacy. The guard walks away trying to keep the hot image to himself.

Him has made them into their true selves: prison bitches.

 **/**

 **And that conclude's the White Mane arc. Everything's been happening in the past chapters, especially who the culprits are. It's always someone you'd least suspect.**

 **I wonder if anyone will get the joke I make at the end where Jenny points out how Sam and Daphne had similar voices? It's not like they're both voiced by Grey Delisle-Griffin or anything.**

 **So yeah, Daphne is so crushing on Mark, but what about Fred? Who knows, tune in to find out in the rest of the story.**

 **Remember to Review.**


	7. Just Filler, Plus Red

**Here's another chapter of Underdogs Redux, brought to you in part by waffles. Waffles, they're a meme that won't die.**

 **I do not own everything that is owned to Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Disney, Hasbro, Marvel, DC, etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 7: Just Filler, Plus Red.**

At the grassy plains somewhere in Nebraska, a bunch of horses were just enjoying their nightly snack by eating the grass. They were just enjoying their late night of peace, nothing can ruin their night.

That is until a swirling vortex pops up. All the horses stared at the portal as something pops out of nowhere. It was a multicolored blur as it screams and crashes down on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the blur shouts as it crashed down the grassy fields much to the horses shock. The stallions scatter away as a large hole was left. "Oh buck, what just happened?"

/

Later on this morning at school, Dexter yawns as he was walking along with a teen boy with swirly brown hair, blue eyes and wears a red atom symbol shirt and blue jeans, and an African-American bald teen wearing a blue vest shirt and khaki pants.

"You alright, Dex?" the brown haired big headed kid asked the boy genius.

"Yes Jimmy, just tired." Dexter answered "Did you guys check your tachyon readings last night?"

"Totally, Dexter." the black genius teen replied as he held up a device "According to the tachyon readings, there appears to be a dimensional portal that has been opened somewhere in Nebraska. Then something came out of the portal."

"Something came out?" Dexter asked as he gulps "What came out, AJ?"

"Who knows, Dexter. It could be a ghost, an inter-dimensional alien, or something worse." AJ said as he hears the bell ring. "Well, better head for class. See ya at the Science Club, Dex!" shout AJ as he and Jimmy walk to their next class.

"Later AJ, and Jimmy!" Dexter respond as he head down to his own class. He never noticed that he was passing Jenny who heard his conversation.

'Tachyon readings? Dimensional portals?' Jenny muttered to herself as she close her locker. She spotted Sari who was walking up towards her. "Hey Sari, ready for class?"

"Sure thing. Hopefully Mr. Smith doesn't give us another pop quiz." Sari said as she and Jenny shivers when dealing with the flamboyant alien teacher.

"Hopefully that won't be the case." Jenny said as the two girls walk down to their class. The two cybernetic girls passed by Daphne who was having a chat with the petite, brown haired girl with glasses, wearing a orange sweater, red skirt, knee socks and mary jane shoes.

"So you've solved the White Mane case all by yourself?" Velma asked, impressed by her redheaded friend's mystery solving work.

"Well I had some help, but once when I was dragged by those animatronic gremlins they lead me down to the mall at the Tangled Salon, which leads to one of the security passage ways." Daphne explains to her scientific friend. "I still don't understand why were those secret passageways were built at the mall?"

"From what I've heard, they were build in case of emergencies. Ever since the shoot out at this one mall down South, every mall and shopping center in the states have constructed passageways for SWAT teams to take down the criminals." Velma answered as she and Daphne head down to class.

"I see." Daphne said as they enter their classroom. "Well, I owe Mark and his friends in helping me."

"Mark?" Velma asked in confusion, seeing Daphne's blush.

"He was my lab partner, and he's such a great guy to hang out." she replied to her smart friend.

"I thought you were dating Fred, Daph?" Velma asked as Daphne's eyes look sadden.

"If he ever actually takes me out on an actual date." Daphne said. Velma understood this as she knows about Daphne and Fred's on and off again relationship. Mainly it will be Fred's fault due to taking Daphne to a traps museum or seeing a traps demonstration, which Daphne is getting tired of going. For once will it kill Fred to take her out on a fancy restaurant, or the movies would be fine. But every time she suggests watching a movie together, he brings the whole gang along.

"Well I'm sure that you'll work something out." Velma assures her best friend "With that anniversary date you have and all."

"Yeah, if he remembers." Daphne said as her thoughts of Fred were set aside as she thinks about Mark.

/

Later during Lunch time, Dexter has sent out a droid to go to Nebraska to search for any tachyon readings. He was sitting at lunch with the other Underdog members as Mark points out the obvious.

"I have noticed Kim hasn't been around much." Mark said as everyone turns to him with odd looks "What?"

"Kim hadn't been at our table for a week and now you just noticed that she's not around?" Buttercup asked in disbelief of the boy.

"I thought she was with us and just stood there in silence." Mark replied as the others gave their own blank expression.

"Wow." Sam muttered "And I thought Danny was the clueless one."

"Hey!"

"So where was Kim?" Blossom asked as they turn to the Stoppable boy.

"Oh well she has been taking orientations in joining the Teen Titans." Ron said as a noise of a drop fork from Mark's side of the table. "Who dropped a fork?"

"Sorry, clumsy me." Mark said as he held up his fork, hiding his nervousness after the mention of the Teen Titans.

"Kim's joining those teeny boppers?" Buttercup huffs. "I've heard about them. They've done some crazy stuff, even stopped the Brotherhood of Evil." Danny said while he eats his food. "It was all thanks to the green guy, Beast Boy right?"

"Yes." Sam said as she gives a sad sigh "That poor guy, he was so young to go out like that."

"What happened?" Blossom asked. She has heard about the Titans but didn't know something bad happened to one of their own.

"Beast Boy, former Doom Patrol member was killed in action." Dexter explains "The Titans were on a case to take down the villain Slade, where they battled in a abandoned factory. According to the reports, Slade set up a trap for them and only Beast Boy stayed behind to stop Slade, resulting in a terrible explosive that killed them. The bodies weren't founded but all they could find was a green ear."

"That's horrible." Bubbles whispered as she felt like she's going to cry.

"It's kind of reckless and dumb for him to do, but I'll give that elf credit in facing one of the most dangerous people on this planet." Buttercup said as she cross her arms, never noticed Mark flinching at the first part.

"He was a hero, one of my favorites actually." Sam states.

"You only like him the most is because he can transform into animals." Tucker teased in amusement "You picked him over that Raven girl since they're both your two favorite-"

"Shut up, Tucker!" Sam growled as she punches his arm.

"Someone's got a crush." Buttercup grins, joining the teasing towards the goth.

"I do not!" Sam shouts with a blush "I-I just like how he respects animal life, okay?"

"Oh Sam, you don't have to hide your crush for Beast Boy." Danny said, causing the goth girl to throw juice at him as she angrily walks off from the table.

There was an awkward pause after Sam left. All eyes turns to Danny who gave them an odd look "What?" he asked.

"Dude, you're so clueless." Mark whispered with a face palm to himself.

"All I did was made a little joke." Danny sheepishly said earning a smack on the head from Buttercup "Ow!"

"Dumbass." Buttercup muttered.

"I'll go and check up on her if that's okay with you, Danny." Mark volunteered as Danny gave him a nod. Mark finish his lunch as he walks out to find Sam. Unknown to the dirty blond, someone was been watching him from the other table with a glare.

'There he is.' the person thought darkly 'That boy will wish he never met someone like me.'

/

Sam walks down the hall with a scowling look. She doesn't know why she's mad at Danny for that comment but she needs to get out of there for a while.

"Sam, are you okay?" she turns to Mark, who followed her after she ran off.

"I'm fine, Mark." Sam respond with a sigh.

"Look, I know Danny can be clueless, but I don't think he meant to tease you like that." Mark assured her.

"I'm not mad at Danny for the comment." Sam said as Mark saw a tear in her eye. "I'm just upset."

"Upset about what?" Mark asked her.

"I never got the chance to thank him." she replied which Mark looks confused.

"Thank who?"

"Beast Boy." Sam muttered as Mark's eyes widen.

"I didn't know that you knew Beast Boy?" Mark said, he has no memory about meeting Sam earlier.

"It happened long ago I was ten, I was on a vacation in France with my parents." she starts "Suddenly everyone including my family were ambushed by HYDRA, lead by the Grim Reaper. They were trying to get most of the rich people to surrender themselves to Hydra, but most of us refused due to knowing that HYDRA's a Nazi branch organization. Once we refused, the Doom Patrol came in charging in to save us."

'The HYDRA mission.' Mark thought starting to remember something from that mission 'The Grim Reaper had a little girl hostage.'

"Believe it or not, that Grim Reaper guy held me hostage with his scythe near my throat." she continued "But it was one of their youngest members, Beast Boy, who got the upper hand by turning into a snake a bit that villain's neck. I was saved by him and Elastigirl and the HYDRA agents including Grim Reaper were arrested by the French Government and SHIELD. Since then I've been grateful by the Doom Patrol and admired Beast Boy for saving me." she sigh as she leans on her locker "Unbelievable, isn't it? I never told Danny and Tucker about that incident."

"I believe you." Mark said much to Sam's shock that he believes her "You're the type of girl who would never lie about something that has already happened."

Sam let out a small smile as she replied "Man, I never would've guess I get to open up a rich kid like you."

"I'm not that rich." Mark replied "I just got lucky in the lottery." he joked as he rubs the back of his head. "Besides, we're more like fellow vegans."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Sam replied as the two laugh at their own humor.

/

Underneath the school building, a sudden portal pops up out of nowhere as a green tentacle sprout through the tentacle. A gurgling noise can be heard as three red eyes flashes in the shadow of the large figure.

/

Meanwhile, Dexter was doing an assignment for his advanced history class, when his watch starts ringing silently. The boy genius checks his watch to see what's up. His eyes widen when he sees something detected.

'Tachyon detection? Here in this school!?' Dexter thought as he quickly finishes the ice-breaking assignment. All he had to do is do a crossword puzzle to answer which president is known for. Once he turns in his assignment to his teacher he grabs the hall pass stick as he run off "Restroom!" he told as the teacher only gives a nod, not caring what her students do as long as they return.

/

Dexter rush down the hall as he follows the tachyon signal. There's a portal somewhere around the school as when he ran, he saw Jenny flying around the halls.

"You're tracking down the portal too?" Dexter asked.

"Portal? I was looking for some monster that appeared somewhere." Jenny replied as she tracks the monster somewhere with her monster tracker.

"Or maybe it's both." Blue Tracker pops up out of nowhere which startled the two. "Sorry if I scared you guys, but I just picked up a tracking signal about a portal that popped up, follow by a creature located in the boiler room."

"Boiler room? That can't be good." Jenny said as she flew down to the directions to the boiler room without Dexter and Blue Tracker. Once she gets there she stops towards the door as a flash of memories pops up in her memory bank.

" _You menace!"_

" _Someone like you should be in the scrapyard!"_

" _Freak!"_

" _Robo-Terror!"_

Jenny shook her head from the memories. They're still scarred down to her memory core no matter how much she wants to erase them. But erasing those memories will mean to erase all of the friends she made.

'Don't worry about the past.' Jenny thought as she opens the doors to fly down towards the basement of the boiler room. She activates her lights protocol to search for any anomaly. When she looks around, a tentacle sprouted from the shadows.

"What the hel-!?" Jenny didn't finished her sentence as she is quickly dragged away from the tentacle "No! Stop it! Heeelp! Stranger danger!" Jenny cried out as the tentacles drags her in the room. Many tentacles wraps around her arms and legs as well as her ribs. She tries to get herself released but then another tentacle covers her mouth. One more slithered towards to her blue metallic skirt, attempting to go through to her. But before it can reach, many weapons pops out from her metal skirt causing the tentacle monster to let go of her and quickly escape through the vents.

"Jenny!" Blue Tracker shouts as he and Dexter ran down stairs, seeing the robot girl lying on the floor, shaken by the monster's assault. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Jenny respond, slowly getting up. "There was some kind of tentacle monster that attacked me by surprise. Now he's crawling in the school vents."

"Tentacle monster!?" Blue Tracker and Dexter shout in unison.

"AAAAAHHH!" the screams echoed throughout the school. "MONSTER!" a bunch of students rushed out of their classroom, making the three heroes watch many students and teachers running away at the halls.

"Come on!" Blue Tracker shouts as Dexter and Jenny followed. Phasing through the walls was Danny Phantom who flew alongside with them.

"Why's everyone running around and screaming?" Danny asked.

"Tentacle monster." Jenny shivered as Danny's eyes widen. "And I think I hear more screams from a classroom somewhere."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" scream a female voice as Blue Tracker turn and march towards to the source of the scream. Danny, Dexter, and Jenny follows him as well to find the source. Once they make it to the classroom they all look shock.

A large, pink ball of skin with three eyes sprouting out. It has about eight tentacles as they have entangled three girls: Daphne, Sam, and Sari. Daphne is tangled by the tentacle wrapped around her waist, binding her arms as another wraps from her left leg to around her breast as in ends hear her mouth. Sam was hung upside down, feeling the tentacle not only wraps her legs closed, but it went through to her skirt through her shirt as it bounds her wrists together while they hang down. Sari tries to escape from the tentacles, but the four tendrils restrained her arms and legs as another wraps around her waist.

"Help!" Daphne moans through her plead.

"Get these things off of us!" Sam shouts, trying to squirm her way out.

"T-This is embarrassing!" Sari states as she struggles her restraints.

"Come on, guys. We have to save them!" Jenny said transforming her arms into lasers. "Guys? Guys!"

"Huh what?" Tracker, Dexter, and Danny said getting out of their hormonal trance.

"Ugh, boys." Jenny groans as she shoots laser blasts towards the monster, making sure she didn't hit the captive girls. The creature turn to see the robot girl shooting at her as it uses it's only tentacle to try to swat her, for which she gets hit by it.

Danny went to try to save Sam by using his ice powers to freeze the tentacles. It worked as the tentacle froze and shattered as Danny rescues Sam and set her down on the floor. Blue Tracker brings out his batons, which sprouts rods that surge static electricity set to stun. the creature growled as it still holds Daphne and Sari, as it uses one of it's tentacles to push Blue Tracker towards the wall.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he hits the wall.

"Let me have a hand in this." Dexter said, bringing out a device as he points at the creature. With a press of a button, he sends in an intense pressure of sound wave towards the monster. The creature grew spider legs as it stands up and moves away from the blast. "Dang, missed."

"We can't harm it with those two girls it had hostage." Danny states.

"Looks like we'll have to get them away from it." Blue Tracker said, holding his rods in place.

"Where are the Powerpuffs?" Danny asked.

"Another mission, fighting some giant turtle at the bay." He answered as the monster charge at them. "Danny, freeze those tentacles!"

The ghost boy flew towards the monster as he shoot out icy ghost rays. The monster gurgled as it felt it's body frozen, which loosens it's grip on the two girls.

"Finally!" Sari said as her body transforms. Plates cover her hair and her face, leaving twin triangular pigtails similar to Jenny's, a mouth guard over her mouth and black shadows around her glowing blue eyes. Her arms form robotically as twin blue blades sprout out of her sleeves. Her legs transform into more metallic legs with steel boots. Her chest has a glowing blue arc reactor as she sprouts jet wings. "Alright, time to slice and dice this monster!" she shouts, slicing the tentacles thus freeing her and Daphne, who Blue Tracker saved from falling.

"What is she?" Dexter asked referring to Sari.

"Oh that's Sari, she's part Cybertronian." Jenny respond as her arms form into pizza cutters.

"Cyber-what now?" Danny asked as they all saw Jenny heading down towards to the monster, slicing it up into pieces.

"Anyone care for some sushi?" Jenny asked, as she saw bits of the monster still alive for which she turns her hands into lasers, thus shooting laser beams at the monster repeatedly. "Okay, I think I fried it."

"What was that thing?" Sam asked staring at the remains of the creature.

Dexter uses a device to scan the creature as he checks the readings "This creature has some tachyon particles around it. It must've came from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Blue Tracker asked in curiousness while he gets Daphne back to her feet.

"What are Tachyons?" Danny asked in confusion as Dexter was about to explain but was cut off.

"Tachyons are hypothetical particles that travels through the speed of light. Some scientists believes that tachyon particles can be around if someone time traveled or portals through other dimensions. The signs of tachyon particles are when forms of gravity is altered meaning either someone went time traveling or dimension hopping." Sari explained.

"…What she said." Dexter adjusted his glasses. "But this isn't the first tachyon readings I had."

"Not the first?" Jenny asked him.

"There was a portal sighting in Nebraska. I've detected it last night and I don't know what or who came out of it, but whatever it is we'll be seeing it soon." Dexter contemplates as the other Underdogs think about this bit of information.

/

In an old run down junk yard, five green skinned shady crooks were just enjoying their time. Time when they have a helpless woman pinned to the ground, dress ripped and bruised all over.

"S-S-Stop! Please let me go!" she cried, chained to a long post.

"Oh we'll let you go, after you satisfy our needs." the leader of the gang, Ace, smirk lustfully as he sets his sights on the woman. The Gangreen Gang were notorious for not only their juvenile trouble making and their unnaturally green skin. "By our needs, I mean something you're good for!"

"P-Please, I got a wife and kids at home." she cried out, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Hear that, bosssss? This lady'ssss a pussssssy muncher." Snake grins evilly.

"I've never had a lesbian before, but first time for everything." Ace states as Grubber gags the woman before she can call for help "Now let's hurry it up boys. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we scram before the Powerpuff Girls comes here."

"I think it's bad luck that they have moved here since we left Townsville before them." Lil' Arturo states as Grubber nodded in agreement.

"Whatever." Ace said as he uses his jack knife to cut the woman's dress, showing her ample breasts covered in a bra "Nice knockers, let's see how they taste like-" suddenly, a cross was seen over the tied up woman as Ace noticed it. "Alright, who threw that!?" he demands.

"That would be me." spoke a new voice as the Gangreen Gang looks up, seeing a mysterious figure on top of the pile of cars.

The person is tall, wearing a long blood-red overcoat. Black straps around the arm sleeves as well as a large crimson belt around his waist. Black blood stained gloves as well as matching black blood stained boots. The newcomer appears to have his face bandaged with a metallic shark tooth jaw around his mouth, and a red fedora hat. The eyes were blood red with yellow pupils, giving an intimidating stare at the gang. On his back seems to be a large golden cross that looks way too heavy for him to carry.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ace demands.

"Who am I doesn't concern you." he spoke with a sinister and chilling voice that sends shivers down to their spines "Because in one minute you will all die."

The Gangreen Gang gave each other looks as they started to laugh. They laughed at him, who does this guy think he is they thought. They never noticed that the man jumps out from the piles of cars and made a safe landing.

"Ahahaha! What a joker! Thinking he can kill us?!" Ace laughs as he wipes a tear "Billy, go take care of that punk for me."

"Duh, got it boss!" Big Billy replied as the large muscle of the gang charge at the man "Here I come!" he joyfully said as he charge at the man.

"Time to time this out." he said as he lifts his heavy cross "One…two…three…" he began as Billy comes near him, he shoves his giant cross towards him and impales his fat body through to the chest through his back. The Gangreen Gang were shocked, seeing their muscular member of the group being easily killed in a split second.

"Wha-gugugghghghghgh!" Billy gurgled blood out of his mouth, as the red killer pulls his cross out from the body, leaving a large hole.

"Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen." he counted.

"Oh my god, he killed Billy!" Snake screamed.

"You bastard!" Lil' Arturo charge at the red killer before Ace can protest. The red killer looks at the short member of the gang as three butterfly knives appeared out of his sleeve and slash at the short green criminal. The next thing Arturo knew, three gushes of blood splattered around his chest, throat, and eyes. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Arturo screams as he gushes out blood.

"Y-Y-You bastard!" Ace shouts as the red killer looks at the remaining three with an intense glare "You'll never get away with this!"

"Twenty." the red killer continued to count as he charge at the gang. The three scattered, trying to run away from the red psychopath.

Snake ran through the junk yard as he looks around for shelter. Then he hears the red killer counting. "Twenty-three…twenty-four…twenty-five." Snake was panicking, looking for a way to run until he saw an exit. He ran down to the exit, hoping that he is free.

"I'm gonna make it!" Snake shouts as suddenly he tripped and fall to the ground. He looks at where he tripped, a dumb old phone book "A phone book? Man it's been a while since I've seen one of those thi-" he was cut off when a large cross went through to his mouth. The back of his head split opened as it stuck to the ground, killing the serpentine villain in the process.

"Thirty." the psychopath spoke as he ran down to the next victim.

Grubber was speaking in gibberish as well as making raspberry noises. 'Oh this is quite unfortunate.' he thought, it turns out Grubber is the most intelligent person in his mind 'While I was just hanging out with my companions, this red ruffian came and eliminated our comrades. Such a shame, I would've taught William how to read, or teach Snake the laws of quantum physics. Oh why did I turn myself into a hunchback abomination back at the labs? For I, Dr.-" his train of thought was mercilessly interrupted when he felt wooden stakes shot out into his hunchback, then through his head as the hooded stake went in between his eyes.

"Thirty-eight." the red killer continued to count, one more to go.

Ace felt like he has been running around in circles. The more ways he went, the more of his group has been killed. He turn back into the center of the junkyard, where the woman tries to free herself. Ace was sweating like mad, but then he thought of the only thing he can do is scream for help.

"Oh I'm going to regret this." he muttered, as he calls for help "Help! Pow-" but no sooner or later, his legs her suddenly sliced off from his kneecaps. Ace falls down to the floor as he screams in agony. His legs were cut off and he didn't even noticed! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! BASTAAARRRD!" he screams as the red killer stood in front of him.

"Fifty-one." he counted as he held two long crosses in his hands.

"P-Please…spare me." Ace begs, gripping the overcoat with his hands. Unfortunately the two crosses pins his hands down with its sharp edges as Ace screams.

"Fifty-four." the red killer draws his large cross from his back, holding it high above him "Fifty-five…fifty six…fifty seven…" he brings down the large cross as it goes straight down into Ace's heart. The leader of the Gangreen Gang leader spat out blood as he gasped and went pale "Fifty eight…fifty nine." Ace's eyes turn up as he lay there, dead. "One minute." the red killer said, satisfied that he had manage to kill all of the all five of the Gangreen Gang.

He turns to the crying woman, a sigh of pity escaped his covered lips. The red killer walk towards to the woman who noticed him, fearing that she could be next. She pray that it wouldn't happened, but to her surprise he unties her bindings.

"Go, you are free now." the red killer said to her in a calm voice. The woman quickly ran away from him, screaming out loud as the red killer tilts his hat over his face "Looks like my work here is done. Time to set them up."

/

"Hey Jenny." Spoke Mark who lean next to Jenny's locker.

"Mark, what's up?" Jenny replied.

"Well I know it's sudden and all, but how would you like to officially join the Underdogs?" he asked, the robot girl's eyes widen.

"A-A team?" Jenny asked, "You want me to join your team?"

"Of course! You can be of great help in protecting Epic City." Mark told her, but Jenny seems unsure.

"I don't know, I'm not sure about it." Jenny muttered. She remembered the last time she joined a team and it didn't do well. But on the other hand, the Underdogs seems to care about protecting lives and care about others. "Maybe a trial run." she said as she holds her books.

"That's great! I knew we'd be friends!" Mark cheered flashing a grin. He never noticed someone behind him.

"Mark, there's someone behind you." Jenny points out as Mark looks at the person behind him.

"YOU!" spoke the pissed off girl. She is about shorter then Mark by one inch, she has pale skin. Her short purple hair, piercing green eyes, and wears a black dress shirt with silver sleeves, a skull necklace on her chest and purple leggings with black combat boots. "You…will…pay!" she declared.

"Um…hi?" Mark said as he sweat drops.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" she said as Mark did some deep thinking. Where has he met this girl before? "At the summer, in the video game store." she explained.

"Oh right! Now I remembered! You're that girl who wanted that game so badly I gave you the last copy!" he said, remembering the time during his first few months in Epic City he went to the local game store and bought the last copy of a video game. When he learned that this girl wanted the last copy, he decides to be generous and gave the game to her. "I hope you've enjoyed the game."

"Yes, I did." she said as she suddenly pulls Mark's shirt collar as his face is close to hers "But something happened to me during the time I've played the game, and you're the cause of it!" she accused him.

"Mark, what did you do?" Jenny asked questionably.

"Me!? I don't know what she's talking about!" he said, waving his arms around in panic. "All I did was give her a video game!"

"And that's it! No one would ever gave me the last copy of Vampire Piggy Hunter 3. The last guy who got the last copy of VPH 2 I have to chase him down! But you…why did you gave me the game? Wouldn't you have go run off with it and play it anyway!?" she asked.

"I-I would, but you looked like you were really looking forward to it. So I gave you my bought copy of the game out of generosity." he told her, hoping she can let him go.

The girl let's go of his shirt collar, her face flustered. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? He's doing this somehow!' she thought as she glares at Mark "Well you got lucky this time, but when we cross paths Mark Logan, I'll make you **PLUNGE INTO A NIGHTMARE WORLD WHERE THERE IS NO AWAKENING!"**

Mark gulps nervously, reminded of a certain girl he knew as the scary gamer girl walks away from him. "Who was that girl?" he asked in fright.

"That's Gaz, she's the daughter of the famous scientist Professor Membrane." Jenny explained to him. "She's a bit anti-social and is usually seen playing video games. In fact, everyone's afraid of her."

"Hmm." Mark hummed as he gives in to some deep thought "Okay, I understand. All she wanted is some friends in her life, so me giving her that game is a sign of friendship!" he speculates, Jenny just looks at him oddly.

'What a strange boy.' she thought, as Mark's communicator was set off.

"Hello?" Mark asked, seeing Blossom on the screen.

"Mark, we have a situation at the junk yard.

/

At New York City it started out as a normal day, as the Asian-American skate border Jake Long is seen skateboarding at the skate park along with his friends, Spud Spudinski and Trixie Carter.

"Yo check this out!" Jake said, turning his board into a double flip on his skateboard through the rails. But his trick was interrupted when a green beam hits his board causing the Chinese-American teen to trip and fall "Whoa! What was that?" he asked.

"American Dragon!" spoke a deadly voice that ran down the young half-dragon's spine. Jake turns to see the source of his voice, and to his and his friend's shock, it was a ghost. "We have meet again."

"Y-Y-You!" Jake stammers as he backs away "B-But that's impossible!"

"That's just freaky!" Trixie states.

"Yeah! You're suppose to be nonexistent or something!" Spud points out.

"But I am here, and here I can kill you!" the ghost spoke. This ghost appeared to have a fitness of a man, but wears a dragon skull as a helmet, dark shadows covering his face. He wears a green cape over his red armor, black gloves and boots, and holds a staff in his hand. "Die, abomination!" he cursed, shooting ecto-beams at him.

"Dragon-Up!" Jake cried out, turning into the American Dragon as he grabs his friends and fly away. "We gotta get to grampus and Fu Dog!"

"But aren't you going to fight him, Jake?" Trixie asked, which got her answer when Jake breaths fire towards to the ghost of his arch enemy.

"Come back here, hybrid!" The Huntsman growled, as he forms his arm with his staff to combine into an arm-staff. He shoots a fiery ball of ectoplasm as it almost hit Jake, but it did glazed his wings. This force the American Dragon to fly down to an alley with his friends.

"Yo, you alright Jakey?" the sassy girl asked him.

"My wing." Jake said, changing back into his human form. "Guys, go to my grandpa's place and tell him the Huntsman's back."

"We're not gonna leave you, Jake." Trixie assured him.

"Yeah, you took him down once, you can take him down again!" Spud encouraged.

"I didn't take him down. Rose's wished for the Huntsclan's destruction with the Aztec Skulls." Jake said as he wince at his back. "I'll keep Huntsman busy, just go!" he said as he ran in front of the streets, facing the Huntsman "Yo Huntsman! Like the new look! Do you wear that skull to hide your ugly mug!"

Huntsman had a tic mark on his head, blasting Jake as the American Dragon runs away. "I find your rudeness of authority uncanny, dragon." he spoke as he sends in another blast until he got hit by an arrow filled with red blossoms, which burns his ghostly body "AAAAAAHH!"

"Stay away from my grandson, hunter!" spoke the short, elder Chinese man in blue robe as he hold a crossbow. Along side him is a gray pug who stands on two legs, also holding a crossbow. The arrows are tipped with red blossoms.

"With a taste of some blood blossoms, you'll be as weak like a pixie with a bad tan." Fu Dog quips.

Huntsman growled as he flew away from the arrows "I'll be back, dragons. And when I do, I'll peal your skins off and wear it like a coat, and take your organs out and fry them in my oven!" he declares, flying away from the opposers.

"Jake, are you alright?" Lao Shi asked his grandson.

"When your buds tip us on what's going on, we knew we'd prepare a ghost problem with these blood blossom arrows with ectoranium tips." Fu Dog said, worried about Jake's safety.

"I'm fine, yo." Jake said as he stared afar from where the Huntsman ran off to. "But the big question is, why is the Huntsman back as a ghost?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something to get rid of that hunter." Lao Shi said, knowing that the Huntsman will pose a threat to his family.

"But who ya gonna call? The Avengers? Fantastic Four?" Fu Dog suggested, but Jake has another idea.

"No. I think I know someone who has an expertise about this kind of stuff." Jake said as he pulls out his cellphone, scrolling his contacts for the right person to call. He finds it as he place the phone at his ear "Yo, DP. I got a ghost situation…"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **/**

 **So I've ended this chapter on a lead in to a part of a new story arc. Who is this mysterious red killer that killed the Gangreen Gang? Who was the one who jumped out of that portal in the beginning of the chapter? Why did the Huntsman showed up as a ghost? The answers will all be cleared when the next chapter starts the next arc of the story.**

 **In case you don't know, this is just the prologue for the next arc. Yeah some parts are filler and fanservice while others became dark very quickly with the red killer.**

 **Remember to Review!**


	8. Rise of The Cruxifier Part 1

**I do not own anything that is owned by Nick, CN, Disney, etc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 8: The Rise of Cruxifier Part 1:

At the late of the night a bunch of police cars were at the junk yard, going over the crime scene. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all had the similar reaction to what had happened. Blossom patted the shivering Bubbles who looked scared from what she saw, and Buttercup just stayed silent while crossing her arms. Suddenly appearing in front of them are Blue Tracker, Defender-X and Jenny as they flew down.

"What's the situation?" Blue Tracker asked them.

"Thank god you guys made it." Blossom told them, "Jenny, can you hang with Bubbles?"

"Sure, me and Bubbles can hang." Jenny replied noticing the shivering blonde "But why is she shivering?"

"Bubbles can't handle scary stuff." Buttercup answered. "You'll see it when we get there."

Leaving Jenny with Bubbles, Blue Tracker and Dexter follows the two Powerpuffs through the junkyard where the police and forensics search through the bodies. Blue Tracker and Dexter looked into horror of what they find.

"These guys are the Gangreen Gang." Blue Tracker said, looking at the five deceased villains crucified in five wooden crosses.

"Who on earth would do this to them?" Defender-X asked.

"We were out patrolling and when we heard screams we followed it here." Blossom states as she rubs her arm "We were shocked to recognized the Gangreen Gang here, but we'd never expect them to be in this…state."

"Whoever has done this must be some religious nut job." Buttercup said, even she feels squeamish in seeing the dead bodies.

"Are you guys the Underdogs?" spoke a voice as the team of heroes turn to the Asian female cop "Investigator Ellen Yin of Epic City PD. Glad to see you all in action."

"Can you fill us in what happened, officer?" Defender-X asked.

"We have a witness" Yin replied "She is a victim of assault when the Gangreen Gang kidnaps her and drags her here in the junkyard. They planned to gang rape her if not for this red killer."

"Red killer?" Blue asked.

"She said that he was carrying a large cross from his back, and used it to kill Big Billy…" Yin starts explaining how the Gangreen Gang were killed from the witness's point of view. The Underdogs look disturbed by this detail of information.

"By Einstein's ghost…" Defender-X muttered.

"Well do you have any suspects on who could've done this?" Blue Tracker asked her.

"There are a lot of suspects but they don't match the descriptions. Most of these guys are gun toting vigilantes but ones who uses these kinds of weapons? That's one of the kind."

"This doesn't look like one of these killing for justice." Defender-X said, using his glasses to scan the dead corpses and weapons used to kill them. "I've already scan the weapons used against the Gangreen Gang. I'll analyze and report to you, Blue Tracker."

"Alright." Blue Tracker nods at the boy genius. He then looks at Jenny and Bubbles as he gives a concern look "I'm going to talk to Bubbles about this."

/

"You okay?" Jenny asked the blue Powerpuff, patting her on the back.

"Y-Y-Yeah, just shaken." Bubbles response as Blue Tracker walks towards them. "Anything alright?" he asked them, the two turns to his direction.

"I'm fine." Bubbles said, feeling calm "It's just, I've never encounter this kind of stuff before. I don't know who would do such a thing."

"Isn't this kind of stuff like Batman-like territory?" Jenny asked in concern.

"Yeah, but this city never had any psychopath problems to my knowledge." Blue Tracker states as he turns to Bubbles "Bubbles, it's okay when you see stuff like this." "W-What?" Bubbles asked in disbelief "How is it okay to see a crime scene like this? All of that blood and gore, I knew the Gangreen Gang and seeing them like this-"

"I know it's hard to see things like this. You're not used into seeing this kind of stuff, are you?" He said as Bubbles gives a nod "Well it's a lot different than what they show you on TV, seeing them in real life can upset your stomach." he then placed his hand on her shoulder "Look Bubbles, your a hero. That means for time to time you have got to solve a crime scene and must be present at the crime scene. Unless you want to evolve in being a hero, you'll have to learn to deal with these kinds of things."

"But…how do you get used to it?" Bubbles asked sheepishly.

"Well, I guess I've learned it from experience." Blue Tracker said noticing Bubbles and Jenny's eyes widen "Now, let's head back to my place and figure out what we're dealing with. Sebastian and Courage made some Rice Krispy treats. Homemade."

"That sounds like a good idea." Bubbles said, showing a small smile on her face.

"See? You're smiling again." Blue Tracker states with a grin, making Bubbles blushed.

/

As the team head back to Mark's mansion, which is basically the Underdog's headquarters, they went towards to the backyard field which leads to the entrance of the Blue Room. Once they've entered they find Danny and Ron already there.

"Hey Blue, got a sec?" Danny asked.

"Sure, Danny." Blue Tracker said, seeing Dexter plug his glasses into the super computer to upload the recorded images he made. Jenny and the Powerpuff Girls finds Sebastian and Courage with trays of snacks.

"Good, cause a friend of mine needs help." Danny states as he opens up a video chat showing the green streak haired asian boy. "Yo, are we online?" he asked looking at the Underdogs "What's up, U-Dogs!"

"Who's this guy?" Buttercup asked, chewing on a rice krispy treat.

"Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon." Danny said, knowing that Jake allows him about revealing his identity by the Dragon Council's permission. "He's one of the dragon guardian for all things magic here in New York."

"A dragon guardian?" Mark asked "Now that sounds so cool!"

"Thanks." Jake replied with a smile, liking this guy already. "But I'm not here for introductions, I got a serious ghost problem."

"What kind of ghost problem?" Ron asked.

"An enemy I thought I was rid of, Huntsman, has came back as a ghost." Jake explained.

"The Huntsman?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"He's the leader of the Huntsclan, a group of humans who hunts down magical creatures for sport. My girlfriend, Rose, was one of them and she lead their destruction. I thought I may have heard the last of them, but it looks like Huntsman came back to haunt me."

"G-Ghosts?" Bubbles said nervously "You mean the spirits of the dead?"

"Well ghosts aren't actually from the living." Dexter states "I have researched these ghosts from Danny, they are inter-dimensional beings that are formed from the obsession of the deceased, not disembodied spirits from the dead."

"Really? Then how do you explain that Ember ghost?" Blossom asked the boy genius.

"A manifestation of an obsession of a deceased teenage rock star." Dexter states. "Think of it as a negative form of Ember McClain while her soul passes on."

"There's a difference between ghosts and spirits." Danny interjects "Spirits are souls of the dead who wanders around unseen by humans. Ghosts however, are beings made up of the obsession and desires that is formed after the soul of the deceased goes through the line between the living and dead. That soul passes through the Ghost Zone, which leaves out the ectoplasm from the soul in order to purify it."

"So why do people assume that these ghosts are spirits of the dead?" Jenny asked.

"It's a popular theory." Danny shrugs as he rolled his eyes.

"So can I get your help, DP?" Jake asked him.

"Sure thing, if the team agrees to help." Danny said turning to his team.

"Well there's been a murder that just occurred. But maybe we should split into teams to solve Jake's ghost problem and find the red killer." Blue Tracker states "So who's going with Danny?"

"I'll go, been wanting to go to New York." Ron said as Rufus nods his head.

"Me too, I've been wanting to test out my new anti-ghost suit." Dexter replied as he steps in.

"What about you, Bubbles? Maybe this will get your mind off from what happened?" Jenny asked the blond who thought about it for a minute.

"…I think I should stay and help Blue track down the red killer." Bubbles said, her sisters look at her with their eyes widen.

"Are you sure, Bubbles?" Blossom asked her.

"Yes, I think I should stick to this mission." Bubbles said with determination in her eyes.

"If Bubbles wants to stay, I'll stay too." Jenny said, liking her new friend.

"We agree." Blossom states as Buttercup nodded.

"So it's agreed then." Danny said "Me, Ron, and Dexter will go to New York to deal with the Huntsman while the rest of you guys find out about the red killer." Danny said as they all agreed.

"Sounds like a plan, yo." Jake Long comments, crossing his arms "I'll see you guy T. O. Morrow, ya dig?" he said ending transition.

"Well this is going to be a long weekend." Buttercup states as Blossom nods.

/

"…And by using the holograms to create the wraiths to scare off construction workers, Daisy uses the guise as the Construction Creeper to tear down construction for the new research center building." Velma explained as Mystery Inc once again busted another costumed culprit at a construction site. It turns out the monster is Daisy Willflowers, a hippy woman who was against the construction site due to it being constructed over a field of trees.

"And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling teenagers!" she shouts as she is being escorted into the police van.

"Great work, guys!" Fred announced "Another mystery solved!"

"Like finally, now we can just go home and rest up." Shaggy said as Scooby nodded.

"Rah, a break from mystery solving." Scooby said, feeling tired from today's mystery.

"Hey Fred." Daphne calls out to the blond leader of Mystery Inc "Now that the mystery's over, do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked, hoping that Fred gets the hint.

"Of course I know what's tomorrow, Daph." Fred replied excitedly "Tomorrow's the opening for the netting exhibit! Would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Um…I was actually thinking of going to a restaurant…" she tries to trail him in to give in a hint "…for a very special occasion…" she leans him in, but Fred just bat an eyelash "…for a certain date where we've started to…" she then saw Fred's eyes widen.

"My god why didn't I thought of that sooner!" Fred slaps his own forehead as Daphne smiled, thinking that he may of gotten it right "How can I forget the anniversary…of when started Mystery Inc."

Daphne frowned, he forgot again!

"Or the anniversary when we first started dating!" she shouts at the ascot wearing leader.

"Uh…" Fred was very nervous around the red head as all he can say is "Did I say the anniversary of Mystery Inc? I meant the anniversary of us! I know a good restaurant we can go to."

Daphne noticed the slip up from Fred as she tells him "Pick me up at 6 tomorrow. I hope you gave me a gift this time." she said as she walks towards to the Mystery Machine.

"Talk about trouble in paradise, huh Scoob and Velma?" Shaggy asked in whisper.

"Oh yeah, totally agree." Velma and Scooby replied with nods.

/

Dexter updates his Defender-X suit as he provides it with some anti-ghost weapons Danny lends him with. He made up an excuse with his parents that he's going to spend the weekend at a friend's place which his parents allowed him to, thanking the heavens that they're as stupid as his sister DeeDee. As Dexter gets his gear on the alarm went off and he knows what it means.

"What is it he's sending this time, Computress?" Dexter asked his super computer A.I.

"Dexter, it seems that Mandark's latest gift is a bouquet of flowers." Computress respond.

"Huh, thought that he would send something more-"

"The flowers are tied with a missile." she adds as Dexter sighs.

"Doesn't that ignorant buffoon know that DeeDee doesn't want anything to do with him?" Dexter asked as he went to his keyboard and press a red button "Counter measured missile launch activate."

An opening from the house's roof appeared as it launches a large missile. The missile went to it's target: a black missile where the tip is a bouquet of flowers as both missiles clashes as a loud explosion can be heard from impact.

"Target complete." Computress states.

"Excellent, Computress." Dexter said as he walks down towards his ship, passing a lab monkey "Now while I'm gone, make sure Monkey get's his daily vitamins." he never noticed the monkey making a gagging noise as Dexter enters the cockpit of the ship. "Now, time to deal with this ghost."

/

Meanwhile, blocks away from Dexter's home, there lies a house at the suburbs. But behind that house is a constructed and large evil-like laboratory that is four times the size of the house, almost as big as the Empire State building.

Inside there is a robot who walks towards someone wearing a black cloak, black bowl-cut hair, large glasses and wears a white button shirt, a gary tie, and blue shorts with long socks and dress shoes as he held up a large axe with his metal gloves, looking like he's targeting something.

"Um…Master Mandark, sir?" spoke the shivering robot.

"What is it, M-34P? Can't you see I have target practice?" Mandark asked, as he aims for a photo of Dexter. "By the way, did my beloved received her gift?"

"Uh no sir, your arch rival, Dexter, nuked it." M-34P replied nervously.

"What!?" Mandark growled as he hops backwards three times while holding the axe "That miserable, short, ginger haired…" Mandark takes a step forward as he aggressively threw the axe towards the target photo "IMBECILE!" he shouts as the axe lands it's target.

"What should we do about it, sir?" the robot asked his creator.

"THIS IS THE TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTIETH TIME THAT SO-CALLED BOY GENIUS GETS IN THE WAY OF MY LOVE OVER THE YEARS!" Mandark shouts as he uses his metal gloved hand to grab the robot and crush it with his fingers. "I think I should consider that offer."

/

The next day, Blue Tracker stood on top of the building as he makes his look out. The Powerpuff Girls and Jenny are all in look out from the skies. He stood on the pavement of the roof as he was eating a snicker bar, using his goggles to look out for crime.

'Nothing yet.' Blue Tracker thought as he drinks an energy drink. It was then his goggles detects an alarm set off at a gymnasium. "Gymnasium? Who the hell would rob a gymnasium?" he asked as he activates his rocket boots to fly down towards to where the gymnasium is. "Girls, trouble at the gymnasium!"

"We're on it, Tracker." Blossom replied through the com-link.

Blue Tracker flew by as he saw the gymnasium, where he saw people running out of there. He watch as he notice the bulking figure as Jenny flew next to him.

"I wonder if it's Himcules?" she asked.

"The guy who grows stronger when he laughs at other's pain? I don't think he'd be robbing a gymnasium." Blue Tracker wondered who would rob a gymnasium but…oh no, not him.

"Hahahaha! I am ripped!" shout a teenage boy in a red bulky armor, lifting the weights to show off his 'muscles'. "Who here can challenge the mighty Adonis!?"

'Shit. Why is he here and not Jump City?' he thought to himself. He then realizes something 'Kim's a Titan now, and Adonis is one of the Titans' enemies. If Kim discovers Adonis then she'll notify Robin and he'll come to arrest the guy…he'll find something on me!' "Jenny, get the civilians to safety, me and the Powerpuff Girls will handle this blockhead."

"I'm on it." Jenny replied as she transform her hands into traffic signals and headlights to lead the civilians away from the fight.

"Hey, muscles for brains!" Adonis turns to see the Powerpuff Girls hovering over him. "Since when do criminals rob gymnasiums?"

"The Powerpuff Girls?" Adonis scoffs "Go back brushing your hair and listen to boy bands. You have no place for a man's fight!"

"Oh no he did not." Buttercup pounds her fist in anger.

"Come on, let's teach this guy a lesson!" Blossom states as the three girls charge at the red armored meat head.

"How cute, a bunch of girls trying to pick a figh-" Adonis was punched in the face by Buttercup. He lost five teeth as he growled at the ebony haired girl "Grr, you'll pay for that!" he shouts as he throws a punch, but Buttercup dodges it as she elbowed his metallic arm to leave a dent "Impossible! My muscles shouldn't be dented!?"

"What muscles?" Bubbles asked.

"So sad, he wears that suit of armor to cover up his short comings." Blue Tracker states as he brings out his batons and made multiple hits on the armor. Adonis tries to punch him down but Tracker jumps up and kicks him in the face, hard. The kick causes him to back away ten steps which surprises the girls.

"Since when are you this strong?" Blossom asked, wondering how a normal costumed hero can send a kick like Batman.

"Trade secret Blue Tracker respond as Bubbles flew in to tear the armored arm from Adonis' suit.

"No! What are you doing to my muscles!?" Adonis demands.

"We're going to tear you apart!" Blossom shouts as she uses her ice breath to freeze Adonis' feet.

/

Up in New York City, Danny, Ron, and Dexter starts knocking on the door to an antique shop as Jake answers the door. "Yo Danny, what's up?"

"Jake, nice seeing you again." Danny replied as the two bump fists together. "How's your sister doing?"

"Fine, just starting middle school." Jake replied as he shakes Ron and Dexter's hands "You two must be Ron and Dexter, the Ghost with the Most has told me all about you guys."

"Well Danny-Boy told us how good you are with skateboarding." Ron states.

"And a beat-boxing genius." Dexter said as he adjusting his glasses. "I wonder how do you know Danny so well?"

"That's another story to tell." Danny replied as he place his backpack filled with anti-ghost equipment.

"Now that's some sweet digs you got there." Fu Dog comments as he checks up on the technology not realizing the two people in the room froze.

"…"

"…"

"…Did that dog just talk?" Ron asked.

"Yeah that's Fu Dog for you." Danny said as he cross his arms. "He's Jake's magical animal assistant."

"Yeah, just don't go wearing it out." Fu Dog said as he notice Dexter isn't shocked at all "You don't seem too shocked that I can talk."

"Well I got some experience with a talking dog." Dexter recalls the time he finds a labrador retriever dog and he has to use science to get him to talk to understand more.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Jake states as he holds up a ecto-blaster from the backpack "Let's go hunt down the Huntsman's ghost!"

/

Back in Epic City, Blue Tracker and the Powerpuff Girls are still fighting against Adonis. The villainous brute uses everything he got to take the heroes down. But to his humiliation, the Powerpuff Girls keeps tearing his armor apart. Jenny joins in after getting the people out of the way, as she uses her giant hammer hands of justice to pound the armor, as Blue Tracker threw in EMP grenades that discharge his armor.

"NO!" Adonis shouts as he is ejected out of his wrecked armor, revealing to be just a skinny teenage nerd.

"Wow, what a trig." Buttercup said in disappointment.

"This guy's just some sad, wannabe teenager." Jenny states.

"Come with us, Adonis. A nice jail cell will be waiting for you in the detention center." Blue Tracker states as Adonis raise his hands up but sprinted away from the heroes. He skate a turn around the corner of the street as he head down into an alley way.

"Ha! Try to catch me now!" Adonis said as he activate some roller skates from his shoes as he speed out of there. "There's no way I'm going to be bested by some bit-" he never finished his sentence as something sharp pierced through his kneecaps and heels "AAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he fell and stumble down the street.

"Wow, you scream like a bitch." spoke the red killer as he appeared up from the roof, glaring at Adonis.

"Who the hell are you!?" Adonis screeched as he wince in pain.

"You can call me, the Cruxifier." the red killer respond, jumping from the light post as he lands on the ground. "And I'm here to end your miserable life." he said as he draws out his cross daggers to throw them at Adonis' chest and arms pinning him to the ground. Adonis cried for help as the Cruxifier draws out his large cross as he shoves it down onto the boy's head.

The Underdogs finally found where Adonis was but as they hear a crunching and splatting noise they've rushed in. The team were shocked to see what just happened. There lies Adonis, or at least what's left of him, with his head splattered and crushed with bits of his skull and brain look more like mince meat as a large cross is shoved to where his head should be. Hovering over the body was his red cloaked killer.

"My god." Blue Tracker whispered, he never expected this.

"H-He just…" Bubbles was shaken by the sight as she tries to calm herself. Blossom and Buttercup also stared in shock.

"Alright pal, who are you!?" Jenny demands.

"Cruxifier, and I've already taken care of the parasite." Cruxifier respond to the Underdogs shock.

"Hey, he may be a knuckle headed weasel, but there's no reason to kill him!" Buttercup states.

"Yeah, he has to be arrested for his crimes!" Blossom followed up.

'Actually, I was more like thinking of beating him up some more.' Buttercup thought for herself, but she does agrees that Adonis should be arrested.

"Sure, put him in jail and he'll do the same thing again in the next day." Cruxifier points out "It's only simple if you just kill him. He's known for harassment, property damage, and a whole lot of crimes he has escaped from charge."

"But it didn't gave you the right to kill him. You are not judge, jury, and executioner!" Jenny yelled as she charge at the red killer. Cruxifier dodges her fist as he grabs her arm and threw her at a lamp post. The team was shocked to see the Cruxifier was this strong, as Jenny weights more with all the metal and weapons in stored for her.

"Really, I don't want to fight you guys." Cruxifier said as he moves his head to dodge the laser beams from Blossom's eyes "I mean, sure I killed the guy, but so what? I'll kill these bastards again." he dodge a punch from Buttercup and Blossom as he grabs both girls' wrists, twisting them and shove them down on the wall, making the pavement of the street cracked. Bubbles stood in shock as her face turn into a scowl, she can't let this guy kill her sisters as she recklessly charge at him. Cruxifier notice the blond Powerpuff Girl as he brings out his large cross and hits her with it, sending her straight to a building to crash onto an office.

"Bubbles!" Blue Tracker cried out as he turns to Cruxifier "Alright, you bastard. Time to take you down!" Tracker brings out his long electric sticks to hit the Cruxifier with but the red killer raise his leg to kick the sticks off of his hands and pulls out a bolo knife to swipe at him. Tracker dodges in getting hit with the knife as he backs away, tapping his gloved hand to activate an energy shield for the knife to not hit him. The blue hero noticed that the knife has some strange ancient symbols that he can't translate but with his goggles he scans the writing on the knife. "Where'd you get that knife?" he asked.

"Trade secret." Cruxifier respond, as he brings out a gun with a blade at the shooting tip "See this? A sword gun, isn't it vexing?" he asked, aiming at Blue Tracker's boots as he shoots bladed cross around him. Blue Tracker was confused as he held his energy shield and a baton stick at hand as he charge at him, but the blades let out an electric shock around the hero as Blue Tracker screams in pain. "It also gives out a static charge." he said as Blue Tracker fell back, his goggles busted.

Seeing what just happened, Jenny charge at the red killer for hurting their leader. Cruxifier noticed the robot girl's presence as he brings out a EMP taser and stick it in front of her face. Jenny get shocked by the taser as she is immediately shuts down. Blossom and Buttercup glares at the killer as they charge at him. They throw in their punches, as the red killer grabs their fists and have them hit each other. Cruxifier jumps back seeing the two girls seeing red "If ya want to fight, I'll be here tomorrow at the old Epic City cemetery. You better help your friends." he advised as he suddenly disappeared in a flash.

"Hey! Come back here!" Buttercup shouts looking around for the murderer.

"He's gone." Blossom said as she turns to Tracker and Jenny "Buttercup, go find Bubbles. Let's take them back to the mansion." she orders as Buttercup nodded as the tough Powerpuff flew towards to where Bubbles is hit. Blossom glanced at the dead body of Adonis as she went to help up Blue Tracker and Jenny. 'This day's just got crazy.'

To be continued…

 **/**

 **Well that's a good chapter to end and we find out who's the one who killed the Gangreen Gang and Adonis: Cruxifier. He will be the opposite of Blue Tracker and his identity will leave a mystery. Who is Cruxifier? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **And Don't worry, we'll get more on Jake Long with the Underdogs B-team to hunt down the Huntsman's ghost. Who revived the Huntsman's ghost? What is Mandark planning? How would Daphne's date with Fred turn out? So many questions left unanswered.**

 **Also I've seen the new Powerpuff Girls reboot. It's just as suckish as Teen Titans Go. What is it with reboots from good cartoons suck so hard?**

 **And now I would like to ask you guys: what kind of story arc do you want to see me do? I have already planned out about 9 story arcs after this so if you have suggestions for what kind of story arcs I should work on feel free to PM me or leave a review if you like.**

 **Remember to Review.**


End file.
